Returning Home
by Ainat
Summary: AU. It had been eight years since he left home. Eight years since he saw his friends and family. After so long, he was finally returning home. What happens when he realizes the world where he grew up isn't the same anymore?
1. Christmas Miracles

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! ;)**

**I don't know if you read on my profile, but I promised I was going to publish this story today (Christmas' Eve). I know I'm woking on too many stories at same time, but I couldn't resist. I hope everyone has fun reading this first chapter. Please, don't forget to tell me what you think about it.**

**Title: Returning Home**

**Summary: It had been eight years since he left home. It had been eight years since he saw his friends and family. After eight years he was returning home. What happens when he realizes the world where he grew up isn't the same?**

**Chraracters: John Cena, Stacy Keibler, Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Jay Reso, Michelle McCool...**

* * *

It had spent eight years since John Cena left. It had spent eight years since he saw his family and friends by the last time. After eight years, he was finally returning home home.

By the ferry boat, he was watching his home getting closer. Looking at the Island, it seemed he had never left. Everything looked the same. However what he did not know was that nothing was the same anymore. In those eight years a lot had changed.

"I'm home" John thought to himself when saw the land closer than before.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- So, what did you ask Santa this year? - Stacy questioned the boy, who was sat in front of the bar counter, with a little smile on her lips. The small boy took his eyes from his draw and looked at the woman. - Didn't you write him a letter?

- Yes - the dark-blonde haired boy answered, - I asked him to give me a football ball and a brother. - Stacy, who was cleaning the counter, stopped for a moment. She knew Ben's mother and she knew the last thing the petit blonde wanted at the moment was to have another baby. - Do you think I should have asked a stork to give me a brother?

- No, it was a nice idea to ask Santa - Stacy said. - But it will take Santa some time to listen to your request.

- I know - the boy mumbled disappointed. - Santa has a lot of work with the other kids.

Noticing his disappointment, Stacy sat at his side, not paying attention to her work.

- Did you already hear talking about Christmas Miracles? - Hearing her words, the boy looked at her confused - At Christmas, all wishes come true. Even, the ones that seem impossible! I know, Santa is very busy, but while he is traveling in his sled, he spreads magic around the World to make all the kids dreams to come true.

- How do you know it? - he asked lost in her words.

- Well, when I was a kid, as you, I lost my cat one month before Christmas. I looked for him everywhere, but I didn't find him, - Stacy started explaining to the kid. - I wrote a letter to Santa. I knew he couldn't put my cat under the tree, but I knew the magic he spreads could help me. So, in the Christmas day, my cat returned home.

- Really? - the little exclaimed with a big smile on his lips and Stacy nodded with her head. - So, can I have a little brother?

- It's Christmas time - Stacy exclaimed and picked up a empty glass. - Everything can happen.

- Do I pay you to talk with my grandchild or do I pay you to work? - Stacy heard a voice asking her. Turning around, she saw the owner of the bar standing behind her.

- I'm sorry - Stacy said a little embarrassed.

- It was my fault - the young boy defended her. - Please don't get mad at aunt Stacy.

- I'm not mad Benjamin - the man replied and then smiled. - It is Christmas, I don't get mad during Christmas. - Taking his eyes from his grandson, he glanced at the clock. - Shouldn't your father be already here?

- I can go home alone if you want me. I'm already six - Benjamin said very proud.

- You still have a lot to grow up until you can go home alone - Stacy said kissing the boy's cheek.

- Why does he have the right of a kiss and I don't? - the man asked and Stacy laughed.

- Because you are old and he is cute - they heard a voice. Looking to the door, they saw Chris entering in the bar.

- If it wasn't me, you wouldn't be that gorgeous - the man replied and then looked to his clock one more time. - You are late.

- Sorry dad, but I had a little problem - Chris said and then sat at Ben's side - What are you doing?

- I'm making a draw to give Santa - Benjamin explained.

- Nice - Chris exclaimed and then looked to his father. - When do you and mom want me and Trish to be in your house tomorrow?

- At noon - the man told him - And it is better for you to not get late.

- Don't worry about it - Chris said putting on his feet and then carried Benjamin.

- Do you want to come over? - Benjamin asked Stacy.

- Thanks, but I can't kiddo. - Stacy said and then looked at her clock. It already was time for her to leave the bar. - Well, it is my time to go. - With those words, she looked to her boss - Can I go?

- Sure - the old man said and Stacy went to pick up her purse and jacket. - It is better for you to go before your wife kills you.

- Yeah, it is a nice idea - Chris exclaimed. With Benjamin on his back, he left the bar.

- Would mommy kill you? - Benjamin asked his father when they arrived the outside. As it was usual for the season, it was very cold.

- No - Chris said walking to his van. "It would depend of the reason why she would get mad at me" Chris thought to himself and then opened the van's door. - Let's go home. Mommy made your favourite cookies.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- I'm going to get late - Stacy whispered to herself running to the ferry-boat. She had to catch the ferry or she would stay on the island. "And it won't be good because I'll end up fired" Stacy thought to herself. Making a last effort, Stacy finally reached the ferry.

- I knew you would come - she heard Billy's voice when she finally entered in the boat. - What kind of job do you have? Don't they give you a break at Christmas?

- I told them that I would only work two hours today - Stacy replied with a smile covering her face. - Thanks for waiting for me!

- I would never leave without you - he said and then walked to his position.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

John was picking up his bags to walk out of the ferry, when he heard a voice which sounded very familiar. Turning around, a little smile crossed his face. It was her. Even if it had spent eight years, she still looked the same. "How will she react?" John thought to himself. He had left her eight years ago, without saying goodbye. How would she react when she figured out he had returned?

- Are you going to leave? - a man asked John. - Or are you going to back to the other side?

- Sorry - John said. Before walking out of the ferry, John looked at her one more time. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to face her now.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- It is so funny to see you working in the kitchen - Amy exclaimed watching Trish walking from a side to another. - Watching you now, I wouldn't believe you said eight years ago you would never cook.

- Well, eight years ago, I was in my senior year. I thought I was going to have a lot of money and it would allow me to have someone cooking for me - Trish replied opening the oven and took from there a board with butter cookies. - I didn't know I was pregnant.

- At least you became a teacher. You have a pay check at the end of the month - Amy said switching the pages of a recipes book. - I'm the one who is jobless and I'm still living with the parents.

- I'm sure your Prince Charming is somewhere on this island - Trish said trying to cheer Amy up and landed the board on top of the kitchen's balcony. - It is Christmas. Everything can happen.

- I think the last thing I need is a Prince Charming. I only need a job, so I can leave my parents' house. For God's sake, I'm twenty-five - Amy exclaimed covering her face with her hands. - Why am I so unlucky?

- Not everyone can have the same luck I have. I have a wonderful husband and son - Trish said and a smile appeared on her face - I quit some of my dreams for Ben, but I don't regret it.

In that moment they heard the front door being open. It didn't take too long until Ben and Chris walked into the kitchen.

- Mommy, do you like the draw I made to give Santa? - Benjamin asked showing his draw to Trish.

- Santa is going to love it. When I finish the cookies, we are going to put them on a plate for Santa - Trish told him and a big smile appeared on Ben's face. - Why did you take so long? - Trish asked turning her body to face Chris.

- I had some problems - Chris said and noticed Amy's presence in the kitchen. - Are you going to spend Christmas with us?

- No, I only came here to wish a Merry Christmas - Amy replied. - I have to go home and to spend it with my parents.

- Oh yeah, I already forget it, you still living with your parents - Chris joked and felt Trish's eyes on him. It was never a good thing. - It isn't such a bad thing to live with our parents. They never ask us to do something. I miss living with mines.

- Are you saying it is awful to leave with me and Benjamin? - Trish questioned Chris.

"I have to learn to keep my mouth close" Chris thought to himself.

- I forgot something in the van. I'll pick it up - Chris said and walked out of the kitchen. Amy and Trish looked to each other and started laughing. Without understand what was going on, Benjamin walked to the living room.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Walking out of the ferry-boat, Stacy saw a familiar car waiting for her. "You shouldn't be here" Stacy thought to herself and walked to the vehicle. Opening the door, Stacy entered inside it.

- What are you doing here Dave?

- I thought I could take you to your job - the man in the driver's seat answered. - After all, I'm not going to spend the Christmas with you.

- Only because you don't want to - Stacy replied a little mad and Dave turned on the car. - If you wanted, you could spend it with me.

- I already told you millions of times. I can't leave her now. I can't do it to my kids - Dave exclaimed without too much patience to handle such conversation. - I bought you something - he said and then pointed to a bag on the backseat.

- Are you trying to buy me? - Stacy said looking to the sac. - I don't think a present will do it.

- I'm sure you are going to love it - he said and stretched his arm to pick up the paper bag. - C'mon Stace, open it.

- Please don't call me Stace, I don't like when people call me it - Stacy replied and took the bag from his hands. Opening the bag, she found a little box. - It seems expensive.

- Always the best for you babe - he said and Stacy opened the box, only to find a gold bracelet - Do you like it?

- I love it - Stacy said showing a smile and took off from the box the bracelet. As much as she loved it, Stacy knew she shouldn't accept the expensive gift. - I think you are excused, but only for this Christmas. Next year, you will need to give me one made of diamonds.

- I think we can arrange that - Dave replied and stopped the car. Pushing her to him, his lips trapped hers in a kiss.

- I can't get late - Stacy said putting her hand on the car's knob to leave it.

- What about my present? - Dave asked a little disappointed.

- Well, I can give you it after Christmas. I'm sure you are going to love it. - With those words, Stacy walked out of the car. "Where did I get myself into?" Stacy thought to herself without glancing behind. "A lot of men and you had to end up choosing a married one with kids".

**xxXXxxXXxx**

"Here I'm" John thought to himself seeing the house where he had grown up. It had already spent so much time since he had seen his family. He didn't know how they would react after eight years apart. "There is only one way to know" John thought and walked to the main door. Knocking to it, he waited for someone to go open the door.

It didn't take him too long, to start hearing footsteps. His precense was going to be a big surprise. John hadn't told anyone that he was coming home.

- Yes? - a woman said opening the door with a big smile on her face. Looking at John, she lost it. - John? - she stammered without believe in her own eyes. This couldn't be true.

- Hi, Mom - John said and then pulled up a smile. He was finally home.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language).**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**

**P.S.: If someone gets interested, please vote in the poll in my profile. Thank you. **


	2. New Year, New Life

**Hi!!!! New chapter up!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to ElementAquaFlarex, Breakingdawn105, Layali and Adrea019 for the reviews. They meant a lot to me because it was the first chapter of the story. **

**I hope everyone has fun reading this new chapter. I can't wait to know your opinion about it. **

**P.S.: I changed the name of this story. It was called "Backing Home", but then I noticed the name didn't mean what I thought it meant, so I changed it to "Returning Home".**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

**New Year's Eve**

- Flour, eggs, sugar, corn…- Benjamin was repeating all over again following his mother around the supermarket.

- Benjamin I know what I have to buy - Trish said getting a little tired. "This kid must have a battery inside him" Trish thought to herself stopping the shopping cart and leaned her eyes on the shelf.

- I don't like peas - Ben said when saw what his mother put inside the cart.

- Yes, you do - Trish said and the two walked to the supermarket checkout. "I have to prepare the dinner tonight" Trish thought a little worried. She wasn't a bad cook, but she hated to cook for Chris' parents. His mother had always something bad to say to her.

- Did you forget something? - Benjamin asked ready to start repeating the list once again, but Trish stopped him.

- My talking list didn't let me forget anything - Trish said very quickly and leaned her eyes on the cart to make sure of it. In that moment, a conversation behind her called her attention.

- Yes, he returned home. I couldn't believe when I opened the door at Christmas - she heard woman's voice saying - My son was standing at my front after eight years.

- That is really great for you Carol. You finally have all your family home - the woman with whom she was talking said.

Without any of the women noticed, Trish looked to them. "It can't be truth!" Trish thought to herself very surprised. If she understood right what they were saying, it meant John was on the island again "Stacy doesn't know he is here". Biting her lower lip, Trish started getting worried. How would Stacy react when she learned about John?

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Don't you have to work tonight? - Amy asked Stacy. They were making their way to Trish's house.

- I worked in the Christmas Eve and in the Christmas day. I deserve to not work today - Stacy told Amy - And Chris's father doesn't need me to replace no one in the bar, so no work for me today. My bosses will let me rest and have a great New Year's Eve.

- Doesn't your boss in the other side of the river needs someone? Because I really need a job - Amy complained - At Christmas, my parents almost told me they wanted me out of their house.

- New Year, new life - Stacy exclaimed smiling. "You really don't want to work where I work" Stacy thought to herself - This new year can bring you a job, a house and a prince charming with a white horse.

- I don't need a prince charming with a white worse. I'm happy with a guy with a huge SUV - Amy complained and Stacy started laughing - What are your wishes for this New Year?

"I don't want a mess up life anymore. I work in the worst place in the world and I'm with a married man with children and fourteen years older than I" Stacy thought to herself - A better year than this one - Stacy replied - It's all I wish for. I don't want anything more.

- Don't you want a Prince Charming too? - Amy joked with Stacy - You are single as me. I can't be the only one who wants one.

- I don't believe in those anymore - Stacy replied making sure her smile didn't disappear - I'm a happy single woman. I don't need a man for anything.

- Really? - Amy asked with sarcasm - Don't you need someone who tells you are pretty even when you are looking ugly? Someone who cuddles you in the middle of the night when you feel cold? Someone who gives you flowers and chocolates?

- Amy, if that guy exists, it isn't in our Planet - Stacy said and saw Trish and Benjamin walking out of Chris' van. Trish was taking some paper bags from the trunk - There are no romantic guys.

- I believe I'll found out that guy - Amy said and Stacy rolled her eyes without the other one noticed. "Well Amy, I really hope you find out that guy" Stacy thought to herself - Do you need help? - Amy asked Trish when they finally arrived at the blonde's side. Turning around, Trish saw her two friends. Leaning her eyes on Stacy, for a moment she hesitated. "How am I going to tell her about him?" Trish thought to herself.

- I would appreciate it - Trish finally spoke and gave Amy and Stacy some paper bags - I can't wait to Ben grow up and help me with the bags.

- His birthday is next month, isn't it? - Stacy asked and Trish nodded with her head - Only more eleven years and you will have the house all by yourself. Well, only if you decided to accept his Christmas wish.

- What did he ask you for Christmas? - Amy asked with curiosity.

- He asked her a little brother - Stacy told Amy who laughed - He wants Trish and Chris to make a baby.

- No offense girl, but if Benjamin is like us, when he graduates he will stay living here - Trish replied opening the front door of the house she shared with Chris - It is going to make eight years since we left High School.

- How time flies - Stacy whispered and then looked to Trish - It sounded that you never done anything is the past eight years.

- I got pregnant in my senior year and I had a kid, I got married and I got my schoolteacher course - Trish replied and the three women walked to the kitchen. Passing by the living room, they saw Benjamin watching TV - I do think I did a lot. But I wanted to do something more.

- At least you did more than I did - Amy exclaimed and placed the bags on the balcony - I almost burned my brains studying. When I finished college, I was the best student of my class. Five years on college for nothing.

"At least you have a list with some accomplishments. It can be small, but you have something. I don't have anything" Stacy thought and sat on the balcony "I didn't go to college".

- Why don't you try to look for a job out of the island? - Trish asked taking from the paper bags the items she had bought. Looking to the purchases she had done, Trish remembered the conversation she had heard once again. "I have to tell her" Trish thought and looked to Stacy and saw she was very quiet.

- Because I already did that and there is nothing for me - Amy replied helping Trish with the items - As Stacy said, New Year, new life. Christmas didn't give me what I wanted, but this New Year will.

In that moment Stacy's cell phone rang. Taking it from her purse, she saw it was Dave - I'll be right back - Stacy said leaving the kitchen, so her friends wouldn't hear the conversation. What would they say if they knew she was involved with a married man?

- Amy, I need your help - Trish said when made sure Stacy had walked out of the kitchen.

- For what? - Amy questioned her confused and a little worried. Last time Trish asked for her help was because she was pregnant and didn't know how to tell her parents - Did happen something wrong?

- Not yet, but I think it is going to happen something wrong - Trish replied concerning Amy - I heard John is back and I have no idea how to tell Stacy.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

"How the hell am I going to do this?" John thought to himself. After spending every single say home since he returned in his parents' house, John decided to take a walk. He would have to face the world he had left behind eight years ago. His thoughts were interrupted, by a familiar voice.

- Cena - he heard and turned around, only to see Chris. A smile appeared on John's face and he walked to Chris's side - I knew it was you.

- Well, eight years can't change someone too much - John replied. "At least, I still without have to face her" John thought to himself thinking in Stacy. He knew nothing good would happen when they faced each other - How have you been?

- I should be the one asking you that, after all you were the one who left - Chris exclaimed - When did you back?

- Some days ago - John told Chris and looked around - Did something change around here?

- You have no idea how everything changes - Chris said thinking in how his life changed in the past eight years - Weddings, kids, funerals, jobs…Believe me, this town can look the same, but it isn't.

- Good to know - John replied feeling it wasn't something good for him. Maybe he shouldn't have come back.

- But there is something that didn't change - Chris said making John curious - New Year's Eve Party at the Lake tonight. I think everyone would like to know you are back.

- I'll try to go - John exclaimed. Maybe it would be good to see his old friends.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Oh my God - Amy exclaimed when Trish told her what she heard in the supermarket - Are you serious about it?

- Yes - Trish replied and looked to the kitchen's door to make sure Stacy wasn't going to enter in that moment and hear their talk - I heard his mother talking about it. She could only be talking about him.

- Do you think Stacy already hear about it? - Amy questioned Trish. Maybe Stacy knew and didn't care about it.

- I don't think so - Trish replied - If Stacy knew, she would have already told us something.

- Even if he left eight years ago, I think if Stacy knew she would be acting weird. After all, they had a strange break up - Amy commented and Trish nodded with her head - What are you going to do?

- For some reason I told you it. I thought you could help me - Trish exclaimed and before Amy could answer, Stacy returned to the kitchen.

- I have to go - Stacy said and picked up her bag - It seems my day off, isn't anymore my day off. But I promise, I'll be back for the party at the Lake - without leave time for any of her friend make questions, Stacy left the kitchen. "I need to stop lying to them" Stacy thought feeling guilty. She was making her way to meet Dave and not to go work.

- Okay - Trish whispered and looked to Amy - Do you think she heard our talk?

- I don't think so - Amy replied and it didn't take them too long to see Chris entering in the kitchen.

- Is something burning? - Chris asked and the other two looked to him confused - Stacy left our house running.

- She had to go work - Trish told him.

- Are you always in my house? - Chris questioned looking to Amy, who decided to ignore him - Don't you have your own house? Do you want to move in to mine? At least you would make your parents happy.

- Screw you Christ - Amy replied a little mad. Even if he was only joking, did he need to tell her it every day?

- Benjamin is in the other room, I don't want him to hear bad words - Trish said looking to Chris and then to Amy - You two stop with that.

- Do you know who I saw? - Chris asked them changing conversation - Cena. And I told him to come to the party at the Lake.

- Oh my God - Trish and Amy said at the same time and looked to each other very concerned.

**

* * *

****At Night**

Finally arriving to the Lake, Stacy stopped and looked to her clock. Five minutes for the midnight. "New Year, New Life. I'm going to fix up my life" Stacy thought to herself and put a smile on her face. Stacy couldn't remember how many times she did that promise to herself, but she knew she never fulfilled it.

Searching for her friends, she ended up finding Trish and Amy talking with some of her friends.

- Hey - Stacy greeted them - Sorry for being late.

- Five minutes more and we would only see you again next year - Trish commented and Stacy noticed she was nervous.

- Are you okay? - Stacy asked Trish, feeling a little confused.

- It is the only night of the year, when Trish doesn't have to take care of Benjamin. We have to give her a break - Amy exclaimed.

- You don't have to worry. Chris' mother doesn't like you too much, but she takes care of her grandchild as it was her own son - Stacy said trying to comfort Trish without know the real reason why she was so nervous - I'll get something to drink and I'll be back after the midnight.

- Okay - Amy replied and looked to Trish - Stop looking nervous. She will figure out that you aren't nervous because of Ben.

- Am I the only one feeling that this night will be a catastrophe? - Trish exclaimed and decided to go look for Chris.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Thank you - Stacy said with a glass on her hands. "We must be the only people crazy enough to make a New Year's Eve party outside" Stacy thought to herself feeling cold. Turning around, Stacy stayed some moments without move.

- It can't be - Stacy whispered to herself - It can't be him.

- Hey Stacy - Mickie said walking to Stacy and noticed she was a little disturbed - Is there something going on?

- No - Stacy said and showed a smile - I just think I saw someone familiar. I'll be right back - with those words, Stacy gave Mickie the glass and walked out of there. "It can't be him, it can't" Stacy begged arriving to a group of guys where she thought see him. Looking to each one of them, a little smile appeared on her face "My head is playing tricks with me". In that moment, the countdown started - I have to back to Trish and Amy's side - Stacy whispered. Turning around, her smile faded. Her heart started beating faster.

- Hey - John said and smiled to her. Seeing Stacy closer, John was surer that she didn't change. Eight years after and she stilled the same. Stacy's eyes stayed leaned on him. Her eyes weren't playing tricks with her, John had really returned.

- Four…Three…Two…One…Happy New Year - everyone yelled. Feeling tears coming to her eyes, Stacy walked out of there. Without think twice John followed her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes (english isn't my first language).**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	3. Lies And More Lies

**HI!!! New chapter up!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter. Thanks too to GraffitiArtist INC, Layali, Breakingdawn105 and Adrea019 for the reviews. Thank you!!! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

**John and Stacy are finally going to talk with each other. Oh, and before I forget, Amy is going to have some relationships until she finds the Mr. Right. And the guy who will be part of Chris/Trish triangle is going to appear next chapter. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

- Stace - John yelled following the blonde. "First time you see her in eight years and you say "hello" John thought feeling very mad with himself. He knew he could find Stacy there, but he never expected to be like it was. John thought he would spot her in the middle of the crowd and would have time to think in what would tell her. John never thought that would end up face-to-face with her without knowing what to say - Stace - John called her once again, but the blonde ignored him and continued walking.

- This can't be happening - Stacy whispered to herself. Stacy couldn't believe it was happening. John had returned home. After eight years, he was back.

- Stacy wait - John exclaimed finally arriving to her side. Stacy didn't slow down, she even started walking faster - Please wait - with those words, he grabbed Stacy's wrist stopping her.

Taking a depth breath, Stacy faced him. Not a word come from her mouth - I know you are mad with me, but please wait - John said trying to know what should say next. A lot of things were hard to say and this was one of them.

- What do you want John? - Stacy spoke for the first time. Having him at her side again, was making her feel something she couldn't describe. It was a mix between angry, disappointment and betrayal - What do you want?

How could a simple question be so hard to answer? Searching for her eyes, John saw pain. More pain than he expected.

- You left eight years ago without tell me a word - Stacy said and looked to her wrist. Noticing where her eyes were lean, John left her wrist. He thought she would start walking again, but the blonde remained in her place - What do you want?

- I'm sorry - John said, knowing those were the wrong words. Those words only made Stacy angrier. How could he say sorry after what happened between them?

- Did you for a moment think that I wouldn't be mad with you? - Stacy questioned him. Some pain could be noticed in her voice. Stacy never thought she would see him again - Did you think that I would jump to your arms in the moment I saw you? After what you did to me, how did you think I would react?

- I know you are mad with me. I was expecting it - John said. "I have to explain to her" John thought to himself. He had to tell her why did he leave, but he didn't know how to do it - I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.

- If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have left - Stacy replied. Looking to him, Stacy started remembering how broken she felt when he left. When John went away, a lot changed and half of those changes she would rather not remember - You made a choice.

- No, I didn't make a choice. I had to go because…- John exclaimed and stopped himself before could say another word

- Why did you leave? - Stacy asked him. "I'm not going to cry with him at my side" Stacy thought to herself. Those tears weren't going to run from her eyes.

Not a word came from John's mouth. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how to do it, he didn't have courage to do it.

- Unbelievable - Stacy whispered to herself. For a moment, she thought he would have a reasonable explanation. With a smirk on her face, she looked to him - Happy New Year John - with those words, Stacy turned around, leaving John behind.

Angry with himself, John watched her leaving. The first chance he had to talk with her since his return; he had messed it up. Why where some things so hard to say?

* * *

**Some Days Later**

Chris was laid on his bed sleeping, when felt someone entering in the bedroom. Opening his eyes, he saw Benjamin.

- Hey champ - Chris said smiling and then realized Trish wasn't at his side. "Where did she go at this hour?" Chris thought to himself - What are you doing here?

- Mommy told me to tell you that you are you going to take me school - Benjamin told his father. Confused, Chris sat on the bed. Why did Trish advise Benjamin and didn't tell him a word? - I was watching cartoons in the living room and mommy saw me when she was leaving.

- Didn't I and your mother tell you that you aren't allowed to watch cartoons in the morning when you have school? - Chris rebuked. Every time he did it, Benjamin would go to school full of sleep.

- Sorry - Benjamin said trying to make an innocent face.

- Did mommy tell you where was she going? - Chris asked Benjamin, who raised his shoulders - Okay. I'll try to call her - with those words, Chris removed the blankets and put on his feet - While I do it, you back to your bed. It's seven am. School only starts at nine.

Annoyed, Benjamin went to his room, under Chris' eyes. "Who told being a father is easy?" Chris thought to himself. Making sure Benjamin was in his bedroom, in his bed, Chris backed again to his bedroom. Picking up his cell phone, which was on top of the bedside table, she searched for Trish's number.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- I left a note in the kitchen's balcony. Didn't you see it? - Trish replied knocking to Stacy's door house - I told Ben to go to bed and I told him to tell you that you were going to take him to school.

- What are you doing here? - Stacy asked opening the front door. It was too soon to her to wake up. Stacy had only backed home one hour ago and she wanted to sleep.

- I call you later. Love you - with those words, Trish hung up her cell phone and looked to her friend - May I come in?

- Did someone die? - Stacy questioned Trish, who ignored her question and entered in the small house - Trish, why are you here? Don't you sleep?

- You have been ignoring me and Amy - Trish replied turning around to Stacy. Stacy locked the door and faced her friend - What is wrong?

- You two knew about John and you didn't tell me a word about it - Stacy stated without feel too happy - We are friends since middle school, you shouldn't have hidden it from me.

- I only learned that John returned in the same day as you. Amy only found out about John because I was trying to figure out a way to tell you and I thought she could help me - Trish explained to Stacy, hoping the blonde wouldn't stay mad with her and Amy for too long - If I knew you and John would face each other in the night, I would have told you.

- But you didn't and I had to face him - Stacy exclaimed and sat in the couch - Do you know how it feels to see someone who hurt you? It is awful. You don't know how to act; you don't know what to say. You don't know anything. My conversation with John is almost a blur inside my head.

- Did he tell you why he left? - Trish asked with curiosity and sat at Stacy's side. Trying to make Stacy more comfortable, Trish held her hand.

- No. I asked him, but he didn't tell me. He didn't say a word about it - Stacy revealed Trish - He only told me it wasn't his choice. Can you believe that?

- You know that I'm at your side and I don't agree with what John did to you, but what if it is true? - Trish said, trying to cheer up Stacy. Stacy eyes leaned on Trish, making her know it wasn't the right path. "Talking about John isn't going to cheer her up. It is only going to make madder" Trish registered inside her head.

- I know John. If he didn't want to enter in the ferry, anyone would make him enter - Stacy told Trish and looked by the window behind the couch - Well, at least I thought I knew him. It never crossed my mind that he would do what he did.

- No one was expecting it. But there are a lot of things that no one is expecting - Trish replied and Stacy's eyes leaned on her - I wasn't expecting to get pregnant.

- Well, but at least Benjamin was something good. Some unexpected things can be good - Stacy said and Trish's smiled - I'm not mad with you or Amy. I just need time to get used to John being back. I just need to forget him.

- Didn't you already forget him? - Trish asked a little confused. She thought Stacy didn't feel anything more by John - Do you still liking him?

- I don't like him anymore. I only want to forget what happened in the past - Stacy exclaimed very quickly. "I promised myself that I would move on and I did" Stacy thought to herself thinking in her relationship with Dave - Shouldn't you be going to school?

Trish looked to her clock. She was going to get late - Oh my God - Trish whispered putting on her feet - I do have to go. If you need something call me - walking to the door's house she opened it - Or call Amy.

- Fine - Stacy said and then heard the door slamming - Time to get back to bed - Stacy whispered feeling tired. The conversation with Trish had tired her more than she already was.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- John, can we talk? - Carol asked his son when saw him getting ready to leave the house.

- Sure - John replied and followed his mother to the kitchen. Something inside John was telling him that he knew about what she wanted to talk about. And it was about something he didn't want to talk.

- It has been two weeks since you returned home and you still without tell me why you left - Carol told her son, trying to figure out a way to make it an easy conversation. Since he backed, he had done everything possible to avoid having such conversation - I'm your mother. I think I have the right to know what happened with you. It shouldn't have been your father telling me that you had left.

- There is nothing to explain. I just left the island looking for something more - John lied thinking in what his father had told her. Which excused did he make up?

- You went to look for something more? John, you left without tell a word to anyone. You spent eight years only giving news once a year. Do you know how many times I thought something bad happened to you? I thought you could have died - Carol exclaimed with tears running from her eyes - I need to know what happened. I have to know why you left. Don't lie to me because the something more you went after, you could go after it without do what you did.

- It didn't happen anything - John replied. "Here I'm lying once again" John thought to himself and took his eyes from his mother - I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have left as I did, but I was tired of being here. I didn't have anything holding be back.

- You had a lot holding you here - Carol exclaimed without believe in her son's words - You had your family. You had your friends. How can you say that?

- I was eighteen. When you have eighteen, those things don't hold - John replied with a different tone of voice. Why couldn't she accept his lies and stop with it?

- What happened with you? - Carol asked him. More tears were running from her eyes.

- Nothing happened with me - with those words, John walked out of the kitchen. It didn't take too long, until Carol heard a door slamming. The joy of having him home was slowly fading away. What secret was he hiding?

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Thank you for your time - Amy said and hung up her cell phone. The newspaper at her front was all scratched. "So many jobs and any of them are for you" Amy thought to herself placing the cell phone on top of the table and scratched the journal again. Putting the pen on top of the table, she didn't notice that it rolled and fell to the floor - What am I going to do? - Amy whispered to herself and covered her face with her hands. Why couldn't her life to be what she wanted?

- Excuse me - she heard a male voice. A little surprised she removed her hands from her face to see a guy looking to her. "Is he talking to me?" Amy questioned herself - You let it fall - the man said and gave her the pen.

- Thank you - Amy said and showed a little smile. She had never seen him.

- You are welcome - the dirty-blonde hair man and then walked out of the coffee. Biting her lip, Amy watched him leaving. "I don't want to be single for the rest of my life" Amy thought to herself and put on her feet.

- I'll be right back - Amy said leaving all her belongings behind and decided to go after him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes (english isn't my first language).**

**P.S.: Please check my new stories "Facing The Past" and "Behind The Fear". Thank you. Oh, and please vote on my poll. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	4. Familiar Faces

**New Chapter Up!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter. I really hope, everyone who didn't share his opinion, enjoyed it. Oh, and the people who voted: YOU ROCK!! ;)**

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, but I hope you do. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

**One Week Later**

Cleaning the blackboard, Trish made sure that everything in her classroom was tidy. Giving classes to kids with six and seven years could be hard, but she enjoyed it. It was never her dream, but she enjoyed it.

- Are you ready? - Mickie asked Trish. Looking to the front door, Trish saw her coworker waiting for her.

- Yes - Trish told her. Picking up her wallet and her briefcase, Trish walked out of the classroom with Mickie - It's only me or did those kids decided to make more noise than usually?

- You know how it is. They are excited for being back to school and to see their friends - Mickie replied and then took an envelope from her purse - I want to give you this - Trish saw the envelope and grabbed it. A smile crossed her face, when she saw it was a wedding invite.

- I can't believe you already set up a date - Trish exclaimed opening the envelope.

- Well, I and Jeff went to set up a date last week. We started dating when we were teens and we got engaged four years ago. We thought it's the right moment to get married - Mickie said glowing. The brunette was really happy for it.

- I'm really happy for you - with those words, Trish opened the school's front door and both women left the building.

- Jeff is waiting for me - Mickie said when saw Jeff outside - Do you want a ride? I'm sure he doesn't mind.

- No, thanks. I have to get Benjamin and take him to Chris. After it, I'm going to Stacy's house. I have Ben's birthday party to plan. See you tomorrow.

- See you tomorrow - Mickie replied and walked to Jeff. The blonde women stayed looking to the couple. The smile Trish had once on her face, faded away.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- He is a really nice guy. He told me his name is Jay and he is on the island because one of his friends is going to get married with a girl who lives here - Amy revealed Stacy. The blonde was walking from a side to another in her bedroom. "What am I going to wear?" Stacy asked herself. Dave had invited her to go to some fancy place and she had no idea of what should wear - I know I shouldn't have gone after him, but c'mon I'm desperate.

- You aren't desperate - Stacy replied hearing Amy's words.

- You should be desperate too. It has been a long time since you had someone - Amy said switching the newspapers page. She was looking once again for a job - Do you have someone outside the island? Because it's the only acceptable reason I have for you not want to get a guy.

- I don't trust men anymore - Stacy exclaimed and stopped for a moment. If she didn't trust them, why was she with Dave? Dave, a man who was married and had children! He was the kind of man, who didn't deserve any trust, but she was with him - I'm really the worst person in the World - Stacy whispered knowing Amy wouldn't hear it. After all, she was in her bedroom and Amy was in the living room.

- Did you miss me? - the two heard a voice asking. Trish had finally arrived.

- You should have knocked - Amy advised Trish - Don't use the extra key when someone is inside the house.

- I didn't want to bore you - Trish replied and sat at Amy's side - I have no idea of what am I going to do for Benjamin's party. His birthday is next week and I didn't plan anything.

- He is going to make seven - Amy commented and closed the journal - You only need to make a nice cake and give him a lot of presents.

- Last year, Benjamin got mad with me because one of his friends, in his birthday invited his school buddies. Benjamin wants his friend to come to his party - Trish explained to Amy - But I preferred to make him a small party with the family. It's less expensive.

- Money isn't a problem to Chris' parents - hearing Amy's words, Trish rolled her eyes. Did Amy just say that?

- I'm not going to ask money to a woman who hates me because I destroyed hers son's life by getting pregnant - Trish replied not too happy - And you know it's true because she told me it in the wedding day. You and Stacy were at my side when she told me it.

- Benjamin is only a kid. You don't need to stay so concern. When he makes eighteen, you can give him the biggest party of his life - Amy and Trish heard Stacy's voice and noticed she had finally left the bedroom - What do you think?

- I'm going to ask you it again: Do you have a boyfriend out of the island? - Amy asked looking to Stacy's clothes.

- I have a dinner with my coworkers - Stacy lied and showed a smile - So, what do you think? - taking her eyes from her friends, Stacy looked to her dress. She was wearing a black fringe bubble dress.

- Good for the dinner, bad for my son's birthday party - Trish advised Stacy, who laughed.

- Yes, I was thinking take this dress to your son's birthday party - Stacy replied and sat between Amy and Trish - I bought this dress two years ago. Finally I can use it!

- So, that is the reason why you were destroying your bedroom - Amy exclaimed - When do you have to catch the ferry? - hearing Amy's questions, Stacy got looked to a clock. If she stayed in her own house some more minutes, she would lose the ferry.

- I have to go - putting on her feet, Stacy walked to her bedroom. Grabbing her purse, her jacket and the bracelet that Dave had given her in the Christmas, she left the house.

- She was supposed to help me with Ben's party - Trish complained.

- I can help you it. And while I help you, I can tell you about Jay - Amy exclaimed and a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

- Do you already have an answer? - John's father asked him.

- I already told you "no" this morning. Why did you think the answer would change? - John questioned him. He couldn't believe he had asked him to come to the police station to ask him the same thing.

- So, you prefer to spend the rest of your life locked in a room without a job than work with me - the older man exclaimed - You are wasting your life.

- Well, if you haven't done what you did to me, I wouldn't be wasting it - John replied. It wasn't the right moment and it wasn't the right place to have _that _conversation.

- If I haven't done what I did, you would be wasting your life locked in a four walls room. If I wasn't the local sheriff, you would be in prison. You should thank me - hearing his owns father's words; a smirk appeared on John's face.

- I'll never thank you for what you did. Do you want something more or can I go? - John asked finishing their conversation. The older man didn't answer his son. Without wait one more second, John left the office. It didn't take him too long to be out of the police station.

"He is right when he says I'm wasting my life" John thought to himself without care to where was walking. He always wanted to get back to fix everything that was wrong, but now that he was on the island he only wanted to enter in the ferry and never more come back. "You really want to enter in that ferry" John told himself when noticed he was in the ferry station.

- I can't turn my back to my problems again - John whispered to himself and turned around, only to see a familiar face. Not one of those faces he knew he would see on the island, but one of those faces he knew he would find out of the island. Walking to the man, now he was sure he knew him - Since when did you start visiting the island Orton?

Hearing John's voice, Randy turned around - Since when did you come back? - Randy asked very surprised. It had been at least three years since Randy had seen John for the last time.

- Some weeks ago - John told Randy. It was nice to see someone who knew where he had been in the past couple of years - But I'm a local. You are the outsider.

- Believe me or not, I'm going to get married - Randy revealed, surprising John - Her parents live here. I'm sure you must know her. Her name is Michelle McCool.

John wanted to say "congratulations", but the bride's name stopped him. Of course he knew Michelle and he knew she wasn't the nicest person in the world. During the high school times, Michelle and Stacy (with Amy and Trish) were always fighting with each other - Yes, I know her - John finally answered. "Maybe eight years changed her" he thought to himself - So, where is Michelle?

- She forgot her purse in the ferry and I'm waiting for her. I'm going to dinner with her parents - Randy explained to John.

- Good luck on that - John replied. Randy didn't have any idea where he was going to get himself into.

- Did you already tell someone where you had been in the last years? - Randy finally asked John, after a couple of minutes without say a word. He remembered when John told him that no one knew where he was - After all, you went to…- before Randy could say another word, a woman voice interrupted him.

- I found it, we can go - Michelle said showing a big smile. Noticing John's presence, Michelle got very surprised. She had never been friend with him, but she knew it had been years since he put his feet on the island - I'm sorry for the interruption.

- I guess you have to get going. Nice to see you - turning around, John left the couple behind.

- Do you know John? - Michelle asked very surprised and Randy nodded with his head - Where did you meet him?

- A long time ago. I think it was when he left this place - Randy told Michelle, only making her even more curious. So, Randy knew where John had been. "Interesting" Michelle thought to herself - Can we go? - Randy questioned the blonde and she nodded with her head. It didn't take them to long, to leave the ferry station.

* * *

**Two new guys appeared on the story...Who make part of the love triangle??? Make your bets. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes (english isn't my first language).**

**P.S.: Please check my new stories "Behind The Fear" and "Crazy Heart". Thank you. Oh, and please vote on my poll. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	5. A Sad Birthday

**Hi!!! New chapter up!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to to the people who reviewed. Those reviews meant a lot to me. Thank You!!!! ;) **

**I hope everyone likes this new chapter. It brings some more drama to the story (well, it brings drama now, but it will be good to my future chapters with the characters in the middle of the drama). Please, tell me what you think about it. REVIEW!!! ;)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**January 22nd**

- Benjamin lookout - Trish yelled to her son, who was running from a side to another inside the house. "I should really follow my idea and not his" Trish thought to herself. Benjamin had done everything possible to convince Trish to invite his school friends to the party. At the beginning Trish had resisted, she had said "no", but at the end Benjamin won. The kid real knew how to convince her doing what he wanted. Trish couldn't resist to his puppy eyes - They are going to end breaking something.

- The cake is ready - Stacy announced taking it from the oven. Placing it on top of the kitchen balcony, the blonde took a knife from a drawer to spread the chocolate on top of the cake.

- You should open a bakery. At least you wouldn't have to catch the ferry every day of your life - Amy told Stacy, giving her the chocolate - I'm sure you would win more money.

"No, I wouldn't" Stacy thought to herself and smiled. She could hate her job, but it paid her well, very well - I'm sorry Amy, but I love my job. I would never leave it.

- You never told me how went the dinner with your friends other day - Amy exclaimed sitting on the balcony.

- Well, you never told me how went your date with Jay last night - Stacy replied. If her friends decided to ask her once again about the dinner, she would have to make up a lie. "The dinner was nice, the end of the night, not too much" the blonde thought remembering her dinner with Dave. The night ended up with his wife calling him because one of the kids got sick and she needed him home.

- It was a great date. I thought I was the only real into on the relationship, but he is too. I wanted to ask him to take me home, but then I just figured out that my parents would be there - Amy revealed and in that moment Trish entered in the kitchen - You know, you could lend me your place one of these nights.

- Hold on Amy. I know you are desperate, but you have to wait to bring the guy home. You don't want him to think that you are easy - Stacy replied finishing the cake. Sitting at Amy's side on the balcony, she licked the knife.

- I don't want you two talking about guys nor about the nights of sex - Trish advised her friends in a whisper - I have kids running inside my house from a side to another and I don't want them to tell their mothers that their teacher was having those kinds of conversations.

- Is she throwing to our faces that she has respectable job and we don't? - Amy joked. Rolling her eyes, Trish decided to ignore her.

- Where is Chris? Shouldn't he be here helping you? - Stacy asked changing the topic of conversation.

- He and his father had something to do involving a fishing boat. They wanted to take Ben with them, but thanks to this party, Ben had to stay - Trish told them - I swear to God that I'm going to kill Chris.

- Don't kill him or you will have to raise a kid alone. I'm pretty sure you don't want to do it - Stacy said and both women saw Amy putting on her feet and grabbing her jacket - Where are you going?

- I'm going to my second date - Amy revealed walking to the door - I know I should have told you it before, but I knew you were going to get mad with me.

- Who told you that I'm not going to get mad with you now? - Trish asked.

- Because you are too worried with the party and with the kids destroying your house to care about me - with those words, Amy left the kitchen. She didn't want to give Trish time to start complaining.

- You aren't going to leave me, right? - making the question, Trish leaned her eyes on Stacy, who was still sat on the balcony - I need another responsible adult with me. And don't say Chris' mother and my mom are here or I kill you. One of them is a witch and the other is trying to make sure that the witch doesn't enter in the kitchen.

- I took the day off. I'm going to stay here with you until the end of the party. And as Ben's godmother isn't here, someone has to replace her - Stacy answered thinking in Amy. Finishing licking the chocolate on the knife, Stacy put it on the dishwasher - You should try the chocolate cover. It's delicious.

- Sorry, but today I'm not enjoying food. It's making me nauseous - Trish said and in that moment both of them heard something breaking - Benjamin! - the blonde yelled and left the kitchen. Staying on her place, Stacy started laughing.

* * *

**Some Hours Later**

Looking to the empty glass, John was going to ask for another drink, when a familiar voice (one of those familiar voices that aren't welcome) spoke to him.

- May I seat? - looking to the woman, he saw Michelle. Not waiting for an answer, she sat at his side. With such action, a smirk appeared on John's face. Some things would never change, and Michelle's ways were one of them - Can we talk?

- Of course - John replied and decided to call the bartender. One good thing about leaving for eight years: the next time you decide to go to the only bar in the town, they won't remember all those times you and your friends tried to enter there without have the legal age.

- It seems you and Randy are friends - Michelle started and saw the bartender filling the glass. She wanted to continue the conversation, but John stopped her.

- Do you want something? - John questioned Michelle, who declined. He could not like the woman too much (thanks to Stacy in their teenage years), but he wasn't going to be rude.

- So, as I was saying you and Randy know each other. I know you and I have never been properly friends, but I have something to ask you - taking a depth breath, Michelle got ready for the words that would come out from her mouth. It had been a long time since she had to talk about such subject - Please, never talk with Randy about my affair with Mark. It was a big mistake I did when I was on high school and I learned with it. I just don't want my fiancé to think that I'm a home wrecker.

- Why would I tell him it? - landing the glass, once again empty, John took a better look at Michelle.

- I don't want to talk about the past, but Stacy never liked me and I never liked her. As you were her boyfriend at the same, I'm pretty sure you never heard good thing about me and to tell the truth, I was never very nice with you and with your friends - Michelle explained to him.

- I didn't come back to mess up in the other people's life. You don't have to worry because I'm not going to tell a word about it to Randy - with those words, a smile crossed Michelle's face - After all, we all have our secrets - leaving the money on top of the balcony, John left the bar.

Michelle stayed on her place thinking in John's last words: we all have our secrets. "What are you hiding?" Michelle asked to herself full of curiosity and then remembered Randy. If someone would know something about John, it would be Randy. "And I find it first; it would be great to rub it on her face".

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Not a good day to be out there - one of the deputies, who worked with John's father, exclaimed entering in the police station. His name was Cody Rhodes. Cody wasn't a native, he had been sent to the Island one year ago to replace one of the old deputies, who had retired.

- You still without to be use to the weather around here. - John's father replied taking a look to the outside, by one of the windows. "The kid is right about the weather" John's father thought to himself. Dark clouds were covering the sky and the first drops had started falling.

- The ferry will be a hard time coming back - Cody said not too happy with the hypothesis. He really didn't want to spend his night on the Island. He wanted to get back to his place.

- I'm pretty sure the ferry won't come this night. If I were you, I would get ready to spend the night here - the older man advised Cody.

The sound of the front door opening interrupted the conversation between the two. Coming from the outside, they saw one of the fishermen. His clothes were all wet. Noticing the man's expression, the sheriff realized something had happened, something bad had happened.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- C'mon Chris, answer - Trish whispered getting worried. She had been trying to talk with him by the past hours, but Chris hadn't answered his cell phone. First Trish had felt mad with him, but now those angry feelings had turned in preoccupation. Chris would always answer her calls and when he didn't do it, he would call her five minutes later.

Throwing the cell phone to the bed, Trish didn't notice that someone was watching her.

- Where's daddy? - she heard her son's voice. Turning around, she saw him standing on the door looking to her - He wasn't here when I opened my presents.

- Daddy must be almost home - walking to Ben with a smile on her face. She tried to not show him that was worried - Where's Grandma Alice?

- She's in the kitchen - Benjamin told his mother.

- Okay - Trish whispered. Maybe she had news of her husband and Chris - Did all your friends already leave? - seeing Ben nodding with his head, Trish held his hand and stared walking to his bedroom - Get in your pajama and wash your hands. I'm pretty sure your grandma is making the dinner.

Watching her son entering in the bedroom, Trish went to the kitchen only to see Alice and Stacy (who didn't look too happy). "At least, I'm not the only one who doesn't like her" Trish thought smiling, but quickly she lost it. She had something serious to deal with it.

- It has been a while since I saw you, Stacy - Alice said giving her attention to the dinner. After all the candies and the cake, the older woman had decided to make soap - Do you still working once in a while on my husband's dinner?

- Yes - Stacy answered - He's very nice for giving me the job.

- Yes, he is a nice man. He and Chris are nice men - Alice exclaimed. She was very proud of the men of her family - By the way Stacy, I saw your parents other day. We had a small talk and your father seemed ill.

- I hope he dies - Stacy whispered losing finally all the patient she had. Talking about her parents was the last thing Stacy would like to do in the World. Even after so many years, Stacy hadn't forgiven them for what they did to her. "And I never will" the blonde thought. Before Alice could continue the conversation around such subject, Trish spoke.

- Alice, do you know where Chris and your husband are? - Trish questioned the older woman - I have been trying to call Chris, but he doesn't answer. I think something is wrong; Chris would never miss his son's birthday.

- Those two are used to sail. You shouldn't get worried. I'm sure they only got late because of the weather - Alice said and turned off the stove - It's not the first time they get late and it isn't going to be last one - walking to the kitchen table, the woman picked up her purse and her jacket - I have to go. Say goodbye to Ben for me - leaving the kitchen, the next sound Alice made was closing the front door.

- Do you know one thing I hate about her? She's fake - Stacy waited to hear Trish's voice, but she never did. Leaning her eyes on her friend, she noticed Trish was very worried - Everything is fine with Chris.

- He just missed his son's birthday party without even saying a word - Trish complained - Chris would never do it.

- They are in the sea. It's pretty hard to call from there - Stacy said trying to calm down Trish. The petit blonde shouldn't get worried without reason.

- If it's hard to call, it can only mean they aren't near the coast - Trish replied and sat on one of the kitchen chairs - Why did they have to go today? Look the weather. It's not a good day to a fishing trip.

- Trish, they know what they are doing. Didn't you hear your mother-in-law? Even if it's hard to me to give her reason, she has it. Nothing happened. You will see, next time you hear a knock on that door it will be Chris - sitting at Trish's said, Stacy held her hand - Everything will be fine.

- Probably you are right. I should stop overreacting - Trish said showing a smile. In that moment, both women heard a knock on the door. Very quickly, Trish put on her feet and walked to the door.

With a smile on her face, Stacy took from her purse her cell phone. She had, at least, ten missed calls from Dave. "What does he want?" Stacy thought to herself. She had told him that wasn't going to work that day. "It's better to see what he wants".

Putting on her feet, the tall woman decided to go advised Trish she had a call to make. She didn't want Trish to catch her talking with Dave. If it happened, she knew her friend would want to know who he was, and it was something Stacy didn't want to share.

- I have…- Stacy tried to talk, but when saw John's father at the door's house, she stopped. Maybe Trish has been always right, maybe something had happened with Chris.

- I'm really sorry - the man told Trish, who didn't react - We have teams looking for him, but…- the sheriff interrupted himself. How could he tell a woman that she wasn't going to see her husband anymore?

Understanding what was going on, Stacy walked to Trish and wrapped her arms around the petit blonde. Tears started running from Trish's eyes. Feeling her legs shaking, Trish didn't fall because Stacy grabbed. With her arms around Trish's body, Stacy pushed her closer to her.

No one wanted to pronounce such words, but Chris was gone.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes (english isn't my first language).**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	6. Tears Can't Fall

**First of all, I have to apologize for making you wait so long for a new chapter. I'm really sorry.**

**Now, thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Adrea019, Breakingdawn105, Layali and for the lovely reviews. They meant and lot to me. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I think it's rushed (That's why I took so long to publish it. I read it so many times and every time I read it, it looked even more rushed). **

**Read and Review **

* * *

It had been one week since Ben's birthday party. The searches at sea had finished without discover Chris' body. Chris' father had been rescued with life, but with a severe case of hypothermia. He had only left the hospital in that day to go to his son's funeral.

A dark atmosphere was mirrored on everyone who had ever met and loved Chris. It was being hard to accept what happened, especially for Trish and Benjamin. After receive the new, Trish hadn't cried anymore, she didn't want Benjamin to see her crying. He had just lost the man he called father. Ben needed someone to help him t go through it and Trish was the only who could it. She couldn't cry, she had to be strong for her son.

After the funeral, friends and family had reunited on Trish's house to give the petit blonde the support she so much needed (but didn't want anyone to see it).

- Everything is going to be fine - Mickie told Trish and hugged the blonde. How could she be so happy and her friend so sad? Mickie was going to start her family and Trish had lost one part of hers - Everything will be fine.

Trish didn't say a word and showed a smile. It had never hurt her so much to smile. In fact, she never thought it would hurt her to smile.

- If you need something, you can count with us - Jeff said touching Trish's shoulder.

- Thank you - with those words, Trish walked away. Since she arrived home, she hadn't seen her son - Do you know where Benjamin is? - Trish asked Amy and Stacy.

- I saw him on the backyard - Stacy told Trish, who wanted to go get him, but was interrupted for someone who wanted to give her the condolences - I'm going to call him - with those words, Stacy went after Benjamin.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

It had been more than a month since he had returned home. All those people had already had time enough to comment his return. Why did they have to do it during Chris' funeral? Leaving the house, it didn't take John too much time to spot Benjamin, who was sat on the backyard bench. Feeling bad for the kid, who had just lost his father, John decided to go talk with him.

- Hi - John said showing a smile. The kid, who hadn't noticed John walking to him, looked to the older man - May I sit?

- I can't talk with strangers. My mommy told me I can't talk with strange people - Benjamin answered and landed his eyes on the view again. In the place where he was, Benjamin could see the sea (even if it was far away from his house).

- Your mommy taught you well. I'm John - with those words, John sat at Ben's side - I know your mommy and she knows me too. I went on high school with her.

- Did you know my daddy? - Benjamin asked John, who nodded with his head - Mommy told me that he is in a better place now, but I don't believe.

- Why not? Your mother wouldn't lie to you - John said trying to comfort the young kid.

- He can't be in a better place if he isn't with me and mommy - the little boy explained to John - Why would he want to go to somewhere where we aren't? Why didn't he want to stay with us?

John wanted to say something, but not a word crossed his mind. He wasn't the right person to answer such question. Chris had died; he had left Benjamin and Trish without want. He had left everything he loved because it was his time. John had left everything he cared and loved because his father made him to it; because he had done something wrong. But no one had ever told him that he had to do it. He could have stayed and face the consequences.

- He is still with you - John finally spoke and looked to the sky - He is watching you from there. He will continue taking care of you.

- Will he take care of mommy too? - Ben questioned John and did the same thing John did: Benjamin looked to the sky, to the place where his father was.

- Yes, he will take care of your mommy too - it didn't take them too long to hear a voice calling Benjamin. Both turned around, only to see Stacy.

- Benjamin, comeback inside - Stacy yelled trying to avoid John, but it was being hard. If she knew John was with Ben, she would have asked Amy to go get the kid. It already was hard enough to be in such funeral, she didn't need to John to make the situation more complicated.

- I have to go - Benjamin said and put on his feet. Running the boy entered inside the house. Stacy turned around to back inside the house, but she stopped herself. Maybe avoid John wasn't the right thing to do. She had been doing it since their first (and last) encounter. Maybe some things should be done before your time was over.

Making her way to John, Stacy sat at his side, in the place where Benjamin was sat before.

- He's a nice kid - John said breaking the ice. He was very surprised for seeing Stacy sat at his side. He knew she had been avoiding him. Why was this time different? Why did she come to him?

- Chris and Trish raised him well - Stacy spoke - It's sad that Chris won't be here anymore to see Benjamin growing up. I still without believe Chris died. It's too surreal.

- It is hard to believe that someone we know died - John exclaimed. He knew better than Stacy how was to lose someone you knew.

- It is harder to not know if someone we know had died or I still alive when we don't have news for so many years - hearing those words, John knew Stacy was talking about him, she was talking about what he had done - I'm sorry. I didn't want to say it.

- Don't apologize - the silence had backed. Eight years could really make a difference in a relationship (even if the relationship was more hurt by the way how it ended).

- What happened eight years ago? Where have you been? - Stacy finally asked. She wanted to know it, she had to know it - I know it isn't the right time to ask you, but I have to know. I don't care if it's going to hurt me or not. You can tell me that you have a wife, a bunch of kids waiting for you; you can tell me that you wanted to get a ride of me and didn't know what do so you decided to leave…I only want you to tell me - looking to John, she saw a smile crossing his face. Was he joking with her? Fighting for an urge to open her mouth, she waited for him to talk.

- I don't have a bunch of kind nor do I have a wife. I don't even have a girlfriend - John told Stacy. "I'm with a married man and he doesn't have anyone" Stacy thought to herself playing with the fringe of her black dress. Why was she suddenly hit by guilty? - And believe me, last thing I wanted was to get a ride of you. And if I ever had wanted it, I would have courage to tell you it. I wouldn't run away.

- That's nice to know - Stacy said in a whisper getting ready to leave. It was pretty clear that John wasn't going to tell her a word; he was going to keep it to himself once again - John, I would love to know the truth. Probably you think it is not from my business what you are hiding, but I have the right to know it - putting on feet, Stacy started making her way back to the house.

- Stace - John said following her. What could make this day worse? Have to talk with Stacy about the past.

- No John, please - Stacy said without stop walking - I want the truth, I don't want lies.

- I'm sorry - John told Stacy, who stopped moving - I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry.

- You have no idea about what you are saying sorry - Stacy whispered. Not turning around, she backed inside the house leaving John behind. He had heard her last words. He had left her without an explanation. It was why he was apologizing, for hurting her when left. But now he had the feeling he was apologizing for something more, for something he didn't have an idea about.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- I was looking for you - Amy exclaimed when saw Stacy backing inside the house. Before turning around to face her friend, Stacy cleaned the tears that were running from her eyes. She didn't want Amy to see her crying.

- Why? - Stacy asked and finally faced Amy. She only hoped Amy couldn't notice she had been crying.

- Ben told me you stayed behind talking with a certain guy called John - Amy explained to Stacy. There was only one John she could think in that moment and it was the John who Stacy didn't want to deal with.

- Well, when I went to call Ben, he was with him - Stacy said trying to make it sound something casual, as it didn't matter.

- Did you two talk? - Amy asked Stacy with curiosity - And when I ask if you two talked, I'm asking if you resolved your situation.

- This isn't the right place and this isn't the right time to talk about it - Stacy exclaimed - Something serious happened.

- Stacy, what happened between you two was serious too. You have been avoiding this talk when you shouldn't. You have to talk with John, so you can go on with your life - Amy was trying to put some sense inside Stacy's head.

- Who told you that I didn't move on with my life?

- When was the last time you have been with someone? - Amy questioned Stacy - When was the last time you feel in love? When was the last time you talked with your parents?

- What do my parents have to do with my situation with John? - the blonde couldn't believe that Amy was talking about it. Too much was going on and Stacy didn't have patience to handle this conversation.

- Stacy, you stopped talking with them when John left. You never explained very well what happened between you and your parents, but something tell me it had something to do with John - Amy waited for Stacy to say something, she hoped Stacy would finally open up, but she never got the words that she so much wanted - You have to make truce with the past if you want to live the present and create a future.

- I don't want to have this talk now - Stacy whispered and started leaving the kitchen when Amy's voice echoed - When will you want? - the taller blonde decided to ignore the question and left Amy. When she felt it was the right moment, she would have this conversation. She would want to have this conversation when she wanted. No one would force her to have it.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Where were you? - Trish asked when Ben arrived to her side. The petit blonde was still in the living room hearing people talking about Chris or just saying how bad they were feeling because of his dead.

- Outside - Ben simply answered and sat at her side - Is daddy on heaven? - Ben asked after a couple of minutes in silence. Before Trish could answer, the sound of heels walking to her, called her attention. Diverting her look from her son, she saw Michelle McCool walking to her side. Trish remembered that they had never had a good relationship on high school because of Stacy (if the taller blonde didn't like Michelle, neither she nor Amy could like her too).

- I'm really sorry for what happened - Michelle said when finally arrived to Trish's side. The blonde was carrying a comfort smile on her face - If you need something, I'm here. I know we had never been best friends, but I'm here if you need something.

- Thanks - Trish said very surprised. Or she had a wrong opinion about Michelle (once again because of Stacy) or the blonde had changed in the last couple of years. "Probably to some people it is good leave the Island" Trish thought to herself and followed Michelle with her eyes. It didn't take her too long to see the man with whom Michelle was. It was a taller guy with blue eyes. Maybe Trish could be wrong, but a strong feeling inside was telling her that she already knew him; was telling her that she had met him some years ago. Only Benjamin's voice made Trish comeback to Earth.

- Is daddy on Heaven? - Ben asked his mother one more time.

- Yes, he is - Trish said with a smile and hugged Trish - And he is looking for us.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes (english isn't my first language).**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	7. Trying To Move On

**New Chapter up!!!! I didn't take so long as I take last time to publish a new chapter. Aren't you proud of me??? LOL **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to , layali, Adrea019 and Nadia26 for the lovely reviews. Thank you. Those reviews were really special (Well, I think all the reviews are special).**

**P.S.: Check on my new poll. Thank you. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

It is always hard to make life to come back to normal. It's always hard to find a reason to make life to come back to the normal.

Trish was sat on her bedroom bed; she was sat on the bed she used to share with Chris seeing photo albums. It had been a month since Chris had died and she hadn't done anything to make her life to come back on the track once again. She knew she had to do it for Benjamin, but at the moment Trish hadn't strength to do it. And she didn't when that strength would come back.

- We are home - she heard Amy yelling. Amy and Stacy had been helping her taking care of Benjamin. As it was usual, since Chris's death, Amy had brought Benjamin home from school - Ben, go wash your hands. I'm going to make you a snack.

Trish heard steps getting closer of her bedroom, but she didn't move. She knew it wasn't Ben, she knew it was Amy.

- For God's sake Trish, you need sun - with those words, Amy opened the curtains. If Trish continued living in such environment, she would end in a depth depression - Trish you have to get out of this room, of this house. You have to go outside.

- What I need is a way to return to the past - Trish replied fighting the tears that wanted to run from her eyes - I shouldn't have let Chris go. It was Ben's anniversary. He should have stayed here with me and Ben. He shouldn't have gone fishing. If I hadn't let him go, he would be here with us.

- Don't try to blame yourself for what happened. There was nothing you could do to avoid what happened - Amy exclaimed and sat at Trish's side.

- If I had said "no", Chris would be here with me and Ben - Trish said in a whisper.

- Trish, don't blame yourself for something you couldn't have avoided. You didn't do anything wrong. Chris didn't die because of you - Amy almost yelled. She was going to put some sense inside Trish's head, even if she had to say things she knew that would hurt her friend - You have to accept his death Trish. No one lives forever. Some die younger than others. Sadly Chris went sooner the he should and you will have to learn to live with it. If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for Ben. He needs his mother - Amy waited for a response, but Trish didn't say a word. Putting her feet on the floor, the blonde walked into the bathroom.

Amy took a depth breath. She didn't know anymore what to do to help Trish. Picking up the album Trish was seeing before her entrance in the room, Amy opened it. A smile crossed Amy's face when she saw some high school photos. How she missed those times, times when neither she nor her friends had to get worried; when life was so easy that they always had to do something to complicate it.

* * *

Waking up, Stacy realized she was alone in the hotel bed. Sitting on the bed, the blonde looked around. Not a sign from Dave. Wrapping the sheet around her naked body, Stacy walked to her purse and took her cell phone from it. She hoped to see a message from Dave, but there was nothing.

Feeling disappointed, Stay started searching for her clothes. It wasn't the first time Dave left before she woke up, but it was the first time he left without leave a message.

- He could have understood - Stacy whispered and picked up the last piece of her clothes that was on the floor. She knew Dave was "kind of" mad with her because the past month. Because of Chris's death and Trish's "depression", Stacy hadn't had time for Dave (in the past month she had only seen him twice).

The blonde walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. Placing the clothes on the washbasin, Stacy left the sheet to fall on the floor. Before entering inside the shower, Stacy heard her cell phone ringing. Thinking it could be Dave, she decided to ignore it. One of her friends had died and he hadn't understood it. He had gotten mad with her. Now, it was Stacy's turn to be mad with him.

* * *

- Damn it - Amy said hanging up her cell phone and placed it on top of the coffee table. "Where is she?" Amy asked herself thinking in Stacy. Stacy had promised that was going to stay on Trish's house that night, but the blonde hadn't appeared. Now, there Amy was in the coffee where she had marked a date with Jay to tell him personally that she couldn't go out with him.

- May I take a seat? - she heard a voice asking. Looking to her side, she saw John.

- Yes, you can take a seat, but if Stacy sees you with me, just tell her that the other seats weren't free - Amy said and John at her front, in the other side of the table.

- She hates me, right? - John asked Amy. He didn't have the courage to make Stacy such question. He didn't want to hear "yes" coming from her mouth.

- Just because she wants to kill you for leaving her eight years ago without say a word, it doesn't mean she hates you. She is just disappointed and hurt because she never thought you, from the all guys she had met, would do it to her - Amy replied. She was mad and John was going to end up being her victim - But I hate you. You broke my friend's heart. You made Stacy go through a hell when you left - John wanted to interrupt Amy, but she didn't allow him - I was a good friend to her when you left. Why can't she be a good friend to me now? I know Chris died, but life must go on. I want to move on with my life, but if Stacy doesn't appear to take care of Trish and Benjamin, I won't move on with my life because I'm not going to my date - once again John tried to interrupt her, but had no results - I know I'm looking selfish, but I think I have the right to be happy after everything I did for them. I was at Trish's side when she found she was pregnant, I was at Stacy's side when you decided to be a jerk. And I'm at Trish's side now.

- I can do it for you - John finally said when Amy stopped talking.

- What can you do for me? - Amy questioned him confused. Was he trying to say that he would take care of Trish while she was out?

- I'll stay with Trish and her son - John explained to Amy - I can do it for you.

- Why do you want to do it? - Amy asked John a little suspicious - Because this won't make you fall into Stacy's good graces.

- I don't have anything to do and you have - John replied getting ready to put on his feet - But it seems you don't want my help. Nice to see you.

- Wait a second - Amy exclaimed not sure if she should accept it or not. If Stacy came Trish's home and found John, something bad could happen - I want to accept it, but you have to promise me something: if Stacy arrives, please don't argue. Trish doesn't need it.

- It isn't the first time someone I know dies. I know how to act. You don't have to worry - John replied. He knew how hard was to accept someone's death, especially if it was the death of someone very close. He wasn't going to have any discussion with Stacy in Trish's house. Very confused with John's last words, Amy wanted to ask him about what was he talking, but John didn't allow her - So, do I have to go there now?

- Yes - Amy answered with a smile - I hope you had learned how to cook during the last eight years.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Locked in her bedroom, tears started running from her eyes. When she thought nothing more could happen, when she thought that her life couldn't get worse it had to happen. Closing her eyes, Trish prayed to not be true. She needed to make her life to come back to normal and if it was true her life was going to stay more upside down than it already was.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Mommy told me daddy is in Heaven - Ben told John, who smiled. The kid was more talkative than the last time he had seen him - She told me, he was taking care of us from there.

- Didn't I tell you? - John replied taking care of the dinner. During all your life there are a lot of things you have to learn and cooking was one of those things John had to learn (even if he hadn't learned it because he wanted to learn).

- When did you meet my mommy? - Benjamin asked with curiosity and stopped coloring his drawing. The young boy was sat around the kitchen's table.

- We met when we were about your age - John told Benjamin. He had met Trish and Amy in their first school day. Chris, he had met them some time before because their fathers were (and probably are still) friends. Stacy, he had met her when her parents returned to the Island after being out for five years. He had met her, when she was already nine - As I told you, I went on school with her.

- Mommy never told me about you - Benjamin scratched his drawing - She told me about Amy, about Stacy and about my daddy. Once I heard her talking about other person too with Amy and Stacy. I can't repeat his name because it's a bad word. What I think it is very strange. If his name is a bad word, how did their friends call him?

- Probably they called him by his middle name - John knew who the guy about whom Benjamin was talking was. "I guess you already heard talking about me kiddo" John thought to himself and walked to the aluminum saucepan - The dinner is almost finished. You should go wash your hands.

- Sure - Benjamin put on his feet and walked to the bathroom, leaving John alone in the kitchen. After a couple of seconds, John heard someone walking into the kitchen. He thought it was Benjamin, but the voice showed him the otherwise.

- I'm so sorry Amy - Stacy entered in the kitchen without realize with whom was talking. The blonde walked into the laundry room to place her bag - I had to work until late and then I didn't catch the ferry. I had to wait for the next one. I'm so sorry Amy. I only hope I didn't ruin anything.

She could have arrived a lot sooner, but she had decided to go after Dave. She had decided that needed to resolve her situation with the older man. After a couple of calls, she marked a meeting with him, but Stacy didn't have the talk she so much wanted. She could have ended up in his car backseat with him, but she hadn't had resolved the situation.

- You didn't ruin her date because I offered myself to take care of Benjamin - hearing John's voice, Stacy turned around - But when I met Amy, she was a little mad.

- I guess I have to thank you for replacing me, so Amy could go to her date - Stacy said not too happy. After her afternoon activities, John was the last person in the World who she wanted to see - Did Benjamin already dinner?

- He was going to dinner now - John informed Stacy, who saw the saucepan.

- Did you cook? - Stacy said without believe it. Last time John entered in a kitchen with her, was when she had decided to make Amy a birthday cake. The only thing he did well was to read the recipe.

- Yes - John said and they saw Benjamin returning.

- I went to call mommy, but she didn't answer - Benjamin said and then backed to his place around the table - I think she is sleeping.

- I'll check on Trish - Stacy left the kitchen the more quickly she could.

- Aunt Stacy doesn't seem to like you - Ben commented. John didn't give him an answer. He simply watched Stacy leaving.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- I forgot to ask. How is your friend? - Jay asked Amy. After the dinner, the two had gone to a small terrace café overlooking the sea. Amy didn't want to jinx the relationship and if the people who knew her started talking about it, she knew the relationship would be jinxed. So, she had asked Jay to go a small coffee in the town where she knew that wasn't going to have too many people who knew her.

- She is getting better. I think she is starting getting over her husband's death - Amy told Jay - I know her very well, and I'm sure she will survive.

- Since when do you know her?

- We met when we were kids. I think we started walking together. People would think we were sisters - a smile appeared on Amy's face, but suddenly it disappeared. She had lived on the Island since she was born. She had had been a prisoner on the Island since she was born.

- What was that? - Amy felt Jay holding her hand and the smile returned to her face. Jay was really a sweet guy.

- Nothing - Amy said and looked to him - You told me in our first date that you were on the Island because one of your friends was going to get married. I didn't hear about any wedding.

- They wanted to make the rehearsal. As I'm the best man, I had to come - Jay explained to Amy - The wedding is only in April, but his fiancée wants to make sure everything is going to be perfect - Amy noticed in Jay's voice that he was joking with the girl.

- Do I know your friend? - Amy asked with curiosity. The only two people she knew that were going to marry were Jeff and Mickie. But they weren't going to marry in April. "I don't even know when they are going to marry" Amy thought to herself. She had to ask Mickie the date.

- I don't think so. He is not from the Island - Jay told her - But the bride is from here. Her name is Michelle.

- Don't tell me her surname is McCool - Amy said very quickly surprising Jay. It seemed Amy knew the bride - I feel sorry for your friend - after speaking those words, Amy regretted it. Trish had told her that Michelle had been nice with her during Chris's funeral. But it was hard to stop talking trash about a girl with whom you spent your high school years fighting.

- Why? - Jay asked with curiosity. Before Amy could answer, she saw two people walking to them. One of them followed behind. Amy saw the guy touching Jay's shoulder. Jay turned around and smiled - Hey! What are you doing here?

- I was going to ask you the same thing - Randy exclaimed. He was really surprised for seeing Jay around. The guy hadn't liked the Island too much when he made his first visit - I thought you preferred the other side.

- Well, this Island is more interesting than I thought it was - Jay said and looked to Amy - Amy, this is Randy. He is the friend I talked you about.

- Nice to meet you - Randy said and felt Michelle wrapping her arm around his.

- Nice to meet you too - Amy said and showed a smile that quickly faded way when she saw Michelle at Randy's side - Nice to see you Michelle. It has been a while since I saw you. I didn't know you had returned to the Island.

- I went to Chris' funeral. I saw you there taking care of Trish's son - Michelle replied and showed a smile. After some time without see the blonde, Amy couldn't distinguish her smile: was she faking it or not? - By the way, how is Trish? When I talked with her, she was really low.

- Trish is getting better - Amy said hoping Michelle and her good looking fiancé would leave. Not only she didn't want to see Michelle, but she wanted to spend some time alone with Jay.

- And, how have you been? - Michelle asked Amy. The redhead did everything possible to keep her smile. Talking about her life with Michelle was the last thing she wanted in the World - Last time I heard about, was when people thought you were making witchcraft.

- Michelle - Randy said in a whisper. He didn't like when Michelle tried to be mean to people. In fact, he hated it and she knew. Michelle had promised that would try to not do it, but sometimes she couldn't avoid it.

- I'm just kidding - Michelle said very quickly - Did you know Amy and John are friends? You still are friends, right? - the blonde looked to Amy, who nodded with her head. If she opened her mouth, she would start talking trash about Michelle. "At least they thought I was a witch, but they had sure you were a whore" Amy thought to herself - He and Randy are friends too. They met when John left the Island eight years ago. When no one knew to where he had gone.

- Well, we have to go. Nice to see you Jay and once again nice to meet you Amy - with those words, Randy pushed Michelle with him, leaving Amy and Jay alone. Randy had told Michelle about John, but he made her promise that would keep it to herself. It was better to leave before she opened her mouth.

- What did she mean with the witchcraft? - Jay asked after a couple of minutes in silence.

- I only dyed my hair red too soon - Amy simply answered. After she dyed her hair red and got a tattoo on her arm, everyone on town started saying she was a bad influence. Before she knew, everyone was saying she was a drug addicted, was going to end knocked up by some strange and wouldn't finish her studies. "They didn't know how wrong they were" Amy thought to herself and thought of her friends. One of them had ended up pregnant (but she knew the father was) and the other hadn't finished her studies (she hadn't gone to college).

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes (english isn't my first language).**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	8. Where Were You?

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to publish a new chapter. I hope you aren't mad with me.**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to , layali, Adrea019 and Nadia26 for the lovely reviews. YOU ROCK! ;)**

**I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Stacy entered in Trish's bedroom, only to find the petit blonde lied on the bed with no light turned on. Stacy had never seen the bedroom so dark.

- What's John doing here? - Stacy asked turning on the lights. With the lights open, Stacy noticed that Trish was very pale.

- Amy told me he was going to take care of Benjamin until she returned from her date. You weren't here and she had to find a solution - Trish explained and sat on her bed - Where were you? Amy told me she had tried to call you, but you never answered.

- I had to work until late and then I lost the ferry - Stacy simply answered. She didn't want to think about her afternoon anymore. At least, while she knew John was around. Stacy couldn't understand why she felt so bad when had to tell the same lie she told her friend to John.

- Benjamin told me the dinner was ready. How did you have time to cook if you only backed now? - Trish asked confused. She could spend her time locked in that room, but she was still having the sense of time.

- John cooked - Stacy told Trish, who looked to her very surprised - Maybe he left because wanted to become a cook, but his father thought it could be a gay thing and he went away.

- I know you want to find a reason to John's absence, but making up stories as those, won't make you know the truth - Trish replied - When Ben finishes his dinner, ask him to come to my room, so I can read him his bedtime story.

- You have to eat - Stacy said feeling concerned.

- I will eat something later - Trish said and showed a smile - I swear I'll eat later. I don't want Benjamin to lose his mother too - Stacy put on her feet to leave the room, when Trish's voice stopped her - Stace, you know life can be short. You should use your time to resolve the past, so you can move on.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

After Benjamin going to Trish's bedroom, Stacy and John stayed alone in the kitchen. Stacy was trying to give all her attention to the dishes, but she couldn't give it. Not while this man was behind her.

- You can go - Stacy spoke. She wanted John to leave. She didn't feel well around him - I can take care of them.

- Are you sure you don't need help? - John questioned her only to be nice because he already knew the answer. He noticed how she didn't like his presence.

- I know how to clean the dishes. You can go without worries - Stacy never thought she would end up being so cold with someone. She couldn't recognize her voice while talking with him.

- Sure. Have a good night - John started walking out of the kitchen, but her voice stopped him.

- John - Stacy said and turned around. John stopped walking and looked to the blonde. "You have to do it" Stacy thought to herself - Life is too short and I want to move on with mine. If you aren't ready to tell me why you left or you don't want to tell me it, can you at least tell me to where did you go? - John didn't answer, he just stood there looking to Stacy, who got every disappointed. For a moment she thought he would tell her - Fine - with those words, Stacy turned again to the kitchen sink and kept cleaning the dishes.

- Iraq - before Stacy could make any question, John walked out of the kitchen. It didn't take her too long to hear the front door slamming. The blonde stayed without know how to react. He had finally told her something about those years, but nothing she would ever expect. Stacy didn't know how much spent until the silence was broken by Amy.

- Here you are - Amy said when saw Stacy cleaning the dishes. Amy didn't have a pleasant voice - Why didn't you answer my calls?

- I had to work until late and I lost the ferry - Stacy answered without face Amy. She was lost in John's revelation - Trish is her bedroom with Ben. I'm going to take her something to eat.

- Are you fine? - Amy asked when realized Stacy's state. She was talking without any emotion in her voice.

- Yes, I'm fine - Stacy answered, but kept doing her task without face Amy. If she faced her friend, tears would start falling from her eyes and Amy would obligate her to talk.

- You didn't mind for John being here, right?

- No - Stacy said and cleaned her wet hands. Picking a plate, she started preparing Trish's dinner - Once again, I'm sorry for not answering your calls. I hope I didn't ruin your date.

- You didn't - Amy said feeling worried. "Why do I have to have these two as best friends?" Amy thought to herself while watched Stacy walking to Trish's bedroom. Those two would always worry Amy more than they should. "Blondes will always concern you" Amy thought to herself and remembered Michelle. The blonde had almost ruined her night, but she had told Amy something very interesting, something Stacy would love to know. Other than John, Michelle could tell Stacy where he had been.

* * *

Taking a seat on the ferry, Trish watched the blue ocean. For the first time in almost two months, Trish had entered in the ferry and left the Island behind (even if it was only for a couple of hours). The petit blonde knew nothing good was waiting for her in the other side, but Trish needed to do something she knew that couldn't postpone. She needed to know if it was true or not.

Feeling nauseous, Trish put on her feet and made her way to the bathroom that wasn't far from her seat. She had never been one of those people who would get sick while travelling in a boat, but there was always a first time for everything.

* * *

- What were you doing? - Carol asked his son when saw him entering in the kitchen. Since she woke up, she had been hearing him walking from a side to another in his bedroom.

- I was packing my things - John told his mother. He had been thinking about leaving his parents' house since his return. In fact, since he returned he had never made intentions of living with them.

- Why were you doing it? - Carol sounded worried. She didn't want his son to leave again - Are you going somewhere?

- You don't have to worry. I'm not going to leave the Island. I'm only moving out - John explained better. He had noticed her worries - You didn't think I would live with you, right?

- Yes, I did - the older woman replied. Not only she thought he would live in her house, but she wanted it too. After eight years, she wanted her son at her side - To where are you going?

- I'm not sure yet, but it will involve a boat - a boat house wasn't very expensive. And even if it was expensive, he would have the money. Eight years living the life he lived were enough to save a good amount of money.

- A boat? You want to live in a boat? - Carol asked very surprised. She couldn't understand why John wanted to leave - John you can stay here with me and your father.

- I prefer to leave - knowing his mother as he did, John knew she was going to do everything possible to make sure he wouldn't leave the house.

- Is it because of your father? - Carol asked John. Even if her husband and her son had denied it, she knew something was going between them. Carol knew those two were hiding something from her - You two used to be so close. Your father was your hero. What happened between you?

- I'm not leaving because of him. It's everything fine between us - John knew his father was the main reason why he wanted to leave the house. He couldn't face him after what happened.

- So, why do you want to move out? - John took a while to answer. He should have prepared something to tell her. He knew Carol would make millions of questions when he decided to tell her about his plans - John, why do you want to move out?

- Because I don't want to live with my parents until my thirty - John answered and walked to the kitchen's door. If he left the house, the conversation would be finished and he wouldn't have to keep lying. When he was a teenager he didn't have any problem telling lies to his mother (or anyone else), but now he would always feel guilty. He couldn't avoid it because the lie was too big - And don't worry mom, I'll visit you.

* * *

Washing her face, Trish looked to herself at the mirror. How a month could change someone so much. Her pale face showed the depression growing inside her; it showed the pounds he had lost. Not handling anymore to look to herself, Trish stormed out of the ferry's bathroom. So lost in her thoughts, Trish ended up going against a man.

- I'm sorry - Trish simply said without look to him and continued her way until arrive to her seat.

The man against whom she had gone, observed Trish. He remembered seeing the petit blonde in the funeral his fiancée made him go a month before. The feeling he had when saw her one month ago returned. Randy had the feeling he had met this woman a long time ago. He just couldn't realize when and where.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language).**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	9. Trish's Secret

**Thanks to everyon who read last chapter and thanks too to , layali and anonymus (Your name doesn't show up. And you are right, but it already was late when I realized I was taking too long to reveal some secrets).**

**I hope everyone likes the new chapter and take time to leave a review. A review can be a great b-day present and today is mine (as today is my b-day, I'm updating almost all my stories).**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- You are so lucky - one girl exclaimed and Stacy looked to her confused.

- Why do you say it? - Stacy questioned her. After leaving the ferry, Stacy had gone meet two of her work friends, so they could walk together until their workplace. The one who had just talked was a Latina woman called Melina. The other girl was Gail Kim and she had Asian ancestors.

- Because you found someone who likes you and knows what you do for living - Melina explained to Stacy - You have no idea how hard it was to explain to my boyfriend what I do to earn money. I was afraid he would leave me.

- You could tell Morrison you were a whore that he would stay at your side - the Asian girl spoke - I just wished to have someone who looked to me as he looks to you. To him you are the center of the World.

- I can be his center of the World, but I remember the way how he looked to me when I told him what I do for living - Melina replied in her defense, so her friend could understand her point of view - That's why she is lucky.

- Did you forget my guy is married and has two children? - Stacy responded to Melina's affirmation. Melina and Gail were the only who knew about her affair with Dave - A wife he won't leave until their kids grow up.

- I told you once and I'm going to tell you twice: leave him. He is no good for you - Gail had never liked Dave. Since the first moment she saw Dave, the girl hadn't liked him even a little - He will never leave his wife to be with you. He won't want a girl as you to be seen with him. You are only an opportunity to have sex.

- If he didn't want a girl as her to be seen with him, he wouldn't take her to dinner to fancy places with him - Melina objected.

- He already invited me to go with him to a party and some of his friends were there - Stacy added. She could understand Gail. Once, the blonde had thought her relationship with Dave was only sex. No feelings, only uncomplicated sex. But after the presents and nights out, she completely forgot such idea. Stacy was surer than ever that their relationship was based in feelings.

- Stacy, I don't trust the guy. He seems dangerous. Sometimes I get worried because of you.

- He isn't dangerous - a curvy smile crossed Stacy's face - He is a very sweet guy. You shouldn't get worried because of me.

- Do you know why you don't have someone Gail? - Gail glared at Melina - Because you think men are awful creatures, you think they are demons.

- I don't think all men are demons. I don't think your boyfriend is a demon. I only think the kinds of men with whom we have to deal every day of our life are demons.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Where have you been? - that morning when Amy woke up, she hadn't found Trish. She tried to call her friend, but the petit blonde didn't answer. Amy had never been so frightened because of Trish is all her life. After the recent events, the red-haired woman thought her friend would do something stupid.

- I had to take care of something very urgent - Trish answered and locked the front door. Then she threw the keys to inside her purse.

- Couldn't you have answered your cell phone? I don't understand why you and Stacy have cell phones. After all, neither you nor Stacy answers it when I call.

- I'm really sorry Ames - Trish apologize to her long date friends - Where is Ben?

- In your parents' house. Your mother came over and asked me if she could take Ben. I thought you wouldn't mind.

- I'm going to call my parents and ask if Ben can spend the night with them - not sharing another word, Trish went to the kitchen where the telephone was placed.

Amy simply rolled her eyes without move a feet. At least Trish could have told her where she spent the day. "I swear to God I'll never more be worried with Trish or Stacy" the red-haired woman thought to herself. Those two were really irritating Amy. The girl understood their problems: Trish had lost her husband and now had to take care of their son alone; Stacy was trying to run away from John. Lost in her thoughts, Amy didn't realize the front door was open.

- I come home sooner and I brought dinner with me - Amy heard Stacy's voice - It means, you don't have to cook.

- Are you trying to apologize for what you did yesterday? - Amy turned around and faced Stacy.

- Kind off - Stacy answered and placed the ordered food on the hall table and then locked the door - Because last night, I received what I deserved for what I did to you.

- It wasn't my intention to punish you when I accepted John's help - it was the simple truth. Amy had only accepted John's help because she of her date with Jay. She didn't want to ditch the only man who had felt interest on her in the past couple of years.

- My parents can stay with Benjamin - returning from the kitchen, Trish felt an enjoyable smell - What smells so good?

- Our dinner - Stacy answered and showed Trish's the plastic bags where she had carried the ordered food.

- I'll set the table - Trish announced and Stacy and Amy exchanged a look. Trish never wanted to eat and now she was going to set the table. The two women liked to see Trish more active, but they wondered how suddenly Trish changed her mood.

- What's wrong with her? - Stacy broke the silence after a couple of minutes without her or Amy pronounced a word.

- I don't know, but whatever it is it make get out of the house.

- Where did she go?

- I have no idea. Trish didn't tell me - Amy answered and picked up one of plastic bags Stacy had brought - But we have the dinner to figure it out.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Don't you think you already drunk too much? - the bartender asked John giving him the fourth beer of the night.

- It's going to be last - John had told him the same thing when he asked for the third beer. John had never been an apologist of drinking to forget your problems or how miserable your life could be, but at this point it was his only solution, it was the light at the end of the tunnel.

- Can we talk? - the person, who talked, sat at John's side, in one of the balcony seats.

- It seems someone is enjoying spending his time on the Island - John exclaimed and tasted for the first time the beer the bartender had given him.

- I'm going to get married on this Island. Michelle is dragging me to here every time she has an opportunity to make sure the wedding will be perfect.

- When did you exactly meet Michelle? - since he discovered Randy and Michelle were together, John couldn't stop think how they got together. Randy and Michelle were too different and John couldn't understand how someone could end up with Michelle.

- I met her two years ago, when I returned. She lived in the same flat as I - Randy told John - Why it seems you don't like her too much?

- Because my ex-girlfriend didn't like her. I tried to not get in the middle of her discussions, but after three years it got hard to stay aside.

- You never talked about any ex-girlfriend.

- I never talked about a lot of things - John replied. Talking about Stacy with Randy was one of the last things in the World John wanted to do. Very quickly, John changed subject - What do you want to talk about?

- I want to know about a person who lives here. It's about the woman, who lost her husband last month.

- Why do you want to know about Trish? - John got curious. What could Randy want with the petit woman?

"So, Trish is her name" Randy thought to himself without hear John's question. Not answering it, Randy made John another question - Has she always lived here?

- Yes - if he had to answer Randy's question, it was now Randy to start answering his or he wouldn't do it anymore. Eight years could be a long time, but John considered himself friend with Trish - What do you want with Trish? Why did you want to know it?

- Because I thought I have already seen her - Randy answered scratching his chin very slowly.

- Probably you did. After all, Michelle drags you to here every time she cans.

- I didn't see her here - Randy explained to John. Since Randy put his eyes on Trish, Randy knew he had seen the blonde somewhere else. He couldn't remember when, but he already knew where - I think I saw her in the other side a long time ago.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Isn't it the best Chinese food you ever tasted? - Stacy asked trying to make conversation. The dinner was being very noiseless.

- We haven't tasted a lot of Chinese food to answer you - Amy answered wrapping her hand around the glass with wine - But it is defiantly better than the sushi you tried to make us eat.

- It wasn't that bad - Stacy replied very surprised. After so long, Amy could still remember the sushi she had done. It had been her first attempt and Stacy didn't think it tasted too bad.

- Stacy, after taste it, I got sick - Trish spoke finishing her dish.

- No, when you tasted it you were pregnant and you didn't know about it yet. You got sick because of Ben and not because of my food.

- Why didn't you keep cooking? - Amy questioned Stacy. The blonde had a lot of talent inside the kitchen - We all thought you wanted to keep cooking until the rest of your life.

- Because I lost my passion for cooking. It used to be fun to spend hours inside the kitchen yelling with J… - before she could pronounce his name, Stacy stopped herself. Maybe he had been one of the main reasons (if not the only main reason) why she quit cooking -…you because you were always trying to steal the cake butter or the melted chocolate.

- So many good memories. I can't believe back then I only wanted to be an adult and now I only wish to be a teenager again - Amy wasn't the only who wanted to be a teenager again. All the girls around the table wanted to be it again. Life was less complicated and funnier.

- So many good memories - with those words, Trish felt tears running from her brown eyes.

- Please Trish don't cry - Stacy held Trish's hand - You have to hold on. You can't go down that easier.

- I lost my husband. I have the right to go down whenever I want - Trish whispered. The conversation her friends where having could have made her cry, but the secret she was hiding from them was the real reason for those tears being falling. If she didn't talk with Amy and Stacy about it, Trish would "explode" - I lost the man I loved. I lost a man who got with me even knowing I was pregnant.

Stacy and Amy looked to each other very surprised. Their intuition was telling them Trish had just revealed something very important, something you would rather hide under shadows.

They remembered when Trish told them she was with Chris, eight years ago. Both thought it was something recent, but two weeks after the revelation Trish told them she was pregnant. Amy and Stacy thought they had been together for more than two weeks and simply didn't tell them. But now suspicions were raised.

- Of course, Chris would stay with you and with your son. We all knew he wasn't going to run away - Amy exclaimed trying to comfort Trish - He loved you.

- When I got with Chris I already was pregnant - Trish finally revealed. She had hidden it for eight years from two people who were very close to her. She and Chris had hidden from everyone they knew - When I told Chris I was pregnant, he didn't run away. He knew the baby wasn't his, but he stayed with me and raised Benjamin as he was his own child.

Neither Amy nor Stacy knew what to say. They couldn't imagine how Trish felt when she learned about the pregnancy, when Trish learned she had been knocked up by some guy who wasn't her side.

After a couple of minutes in silence, Stacy spoke. If Chris wasn't the father, who could it be? They had never seen Trish with any guy before Chris. The blonde used to run from them - Who is the father?

- It's some guy. I didn't know him and I still without know. It was in the party we went and next morning we had our parents waiting for us in the ferry station. I don't know who he was. It just happened and I got pregnant - Trish told and more tears fell from her eyes - When I found out about Ben, the first thing I did was to talk with Chris. I told him about it and he stayed at my side and told me he was going to stay with me and Benjamin. Eight years and he always stayed at my side and treated Ben as he was his own kid. And now, he isn't going to meet his own child.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	10. Observations

**Thanks to everyon who took time to read the previous chapter and thanks too to vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769, and layali for the lovely reviews. They were very special to me.**

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Life is full of surprises. You can never guess what the future expects for you. You can try to guess, but it will always be a presumption. You will never be sure.

Watching the sea by the ferry's boat, Stacy thought how everything can change in just a second and there is nothing you can do to prevent it. There is nothing you can to stop it from happening.

Taking a depth breath, she closed her eyes. Those moments in the ferry were the only moments she had to reflect. It had been a week full of surprises and revelations. Trish found out she was pregnant again and John had finally told her something about those eight years.

At this moment, she was wondering if it was better to not know where he had been. Three months after his return, John decided to speak about his eight mysterious years. Would she need to wait another three months to know more?

Facing the blue sea, Stacy felt nostalgic. Everything she ever wanted, she didn't get it. And now she was living the life she never wished to herself.

"Life is never what you wish." Stacy thought to herself thinking in how everything can change in a minute.

* * *

- Hi - Mickie greeted Amy. The school teacher had seen Amy leaving ferry and decided to go talk with her. She wanted news about Trish's condition.

- Hi - Amy smiled when saw the woman.

- I wanted to know how Trish is - the woman with red hair did everything she could to keep the smile. It would take a while to Trish get over Chris' dead now that she was pregnant with his child.

- She is getting over it. She is a lot better than she was a couple of weeks ago - at least, Amy wasn't telling any lie. - I'm not sure, but she said she is going to return to school next week.

- It's great to know she is feeling better - a smile crossed Mickie's face. - It must be awful to lose someone you love. I wouldn't want to be in Trish's situation.

- You have no idea how you wouldn't - Amy mumbled under her breath. The way how Mickie was looking to her, made Amy to realize her words had been heard.

- Did you say something? - The brunette had only heard a few words Amy had pronounced.

- How are going the wedding preparations? - It was the first question that popped out Amy's mind to not have to answer Mickie.

- It's stressful to prepare a wedding, but I'm doing fine. I still without know who is going to be my maid of honor. I wanted to ask Trish, but I don't think now it is the right moment.

- Maybe you should ask Trish. After all, the wedding is only in…- a confused Amy leaned her eyes on Mickie. She didn't know when the other woman was going to get married. - When is the wedding?

- August. - Mickie answered with a dreamy-look. The brunette couldn't wait to her wedding day. It would be her day; it would be one of the best days of her life. She would finally marry Jeff.

- I'm sure Trish will love to be your maid of honor. - "Trish won't do it" Amy thought to herself. In August, Trish pregnancy would be in an advanced state, she would be eight months pregnant. - Did Jeff already find his best man?

- Yes, it is going to be his brother, Matt. It has been almost ten years since he showed up. Usually Jeff and his parents visit him.

- It has been while since I saw him. I can't believe it had already been teen years.

- Ten years can spent very fast. - Mickie exclaimed.

- That's true - Amy commented. One day you are leaving high school, the next day you are getting married. Before the conversation between Amy and Mickie could go further, a man's presence interrupted it.

- Hi - both faced the man and saw it was John. - Amy, may I talk with you? It will only take a couple of minutes.

- I have to get going. See you later Amy - making her way out, Mickie left John and Amy alone.

- If it is about the favor you did to me, I already thanked you - she was more than sure it wasn't the reason John came to talk with her. She was more than sure that the reason John came to talk with her involved a certain blonde.

- I need you to do something for me.

- Does it involve Stacy? - The answer didn't need to be answered.

- I need to talk with her. I want to resolve this situation between us - John confessed. - I'm going to be around for a while and it will be awkward for both of us if we don't resolve our situation.

- How can I help you? - "You are going to be around for a while…Didn't you return for good?" Amy asked to herself very curious, but decided it was better to not feed her curiosity.

- I need to know where she lives. I already went to her parents' house and they told me she didn't leave with them anymore. They weren't nice with me, but I understand why.

- There is something you have to know about Stacy and her parents: It has been almost eight years since they talked for the last time. Stacy ignores them and they ignore her. - If Stacy learned John had gone to her parents' house to ask about her, she would murder John without think twice. She didn't kill him when saw him three months ago, but she would do it now. - Her father tried to talk with her some months ago, but she sent him to hell.

- Did I have something to do with Stacy stop talking with her parents? - He already felt guilty enough for everything he did. He didn't need to feel even guiltier.

- I don't know, Stacy never told me or Trish why she got mad with her parents. One day she appeared in my house and asked me if could stay there for a while. She lived with me until she found a place to stay.

- So, where does she live? - Taking a depth breath, Amy answered the question. Probably Stacy would never more speak with her after it.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Trish, it is so good to see you - Chris's father exclaimed when saw the blonde woman entering in bar he owned.

- I heard you are going to shoot it down. Is it true? - While taking a walk with Ben on the local park a couple of days ago, Trish had heard some people talking about it. She immediately knew she had to discover if it was true or not.

- It is going to make thirty years since I opened this place. So many memories… - The older man fought the tears that wanted to run from his eyes. - Did you know Chris gave his first steps on this floor?

- Ben gave his first steps on this floor too. - Both took a seat around one of the empty tables. - Do you really want to close it?

- Yes, I want. I can't enter here without think about Chris, without think about those thirty years. Chris made part of twenty-six of them. A father shouldn't live more than a son - Trish saw a tear running from the man's eyes. She held his hand and showed him a smile. - I'm sorry. How have you been?

- I'm fine. I'm going to back to school next week. It's almost everything back to the normal.

- It's good to know. And Benjamin…How is he?

- He is handling it better than I expected. He stares at the sky and talks with Chris. - Trish used to watch her little boy talking with his father at night. And while watching Ben, she wondered how it would be if Chris hadn't accepted to be his daddy. She wondered how everything would have turned up.

- You should come over. - Mr. Irvine invited Trish to appear in his and his wife house. It had been a long time since Trish had made a visit.

- I don't think your wife wants my presence.

- You don't have to worry with Alice. Just come over and bring Benjamin. We need someone to cheer up the house.

- This week I'll take him to make you a visit. - Trish promised knowing it would be something very painful to do. If Alice ever discovered Benjamin wasn't Chris's son, she would make a scandal and would make sure the town would learn about it. - Do you want help?

- No, you can go. I'll clean it alone. It was nice to see you and send Benjamin a hug from his grandpa.

- I'll - with those words, Trish left the bar. This place wasn't supposed to close; it was supposed to be Chris' family business.

Keeping her stroll, Trish went to the dinner where she was going to meet Amy. They had combined to lunch together.

At the moment she was entering, Michelle and Randy crossed the door. Michelle complimented her with a smile. Trish smiled back, but the smile almost faded when she faced Randy. Once again, Trish felt she already knew him. She just didn't know from where.

"I'm probably imagining" Trish thought to herself and rushed inside the dinner before Michelle decided to talk with her. The pregnant woman didn't want to begin a conversation with Michelle while this man was at their side.

- She looks chubby. - Michelle commented and wrapped her arm around Randy's. Last time Michelle had seen her, Trish looked thinner.

- Didn't she lose her husband? - Randy didn't want to talk about Trish. Not until he realized where he had met her.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	11. One More Attempt

**New Chapter Up! It's a small chapter, but I hope you enjoy it (I really hope you like it more than I do).**

**Thanks to everyone who took a couple of minutes to read last chapter and thanks too everyone who left a lovely review. They meant/mean the World to me. YOU ARE AMAZING! ;)**

**Read and Review **

* * *

After work until late, Stacy only wanted to go sleep. She was tired and she didn't handle her heels anymore. Her feet were hurting her. Stacy couldn't wait to arrive home and jump to her bed.

- Here we are. - The taxi driver stopped the car in front a small house.

- Thank you. - After paying, the blonde left the cab, only to see John waiting for her at her door house.

Very quickly, Stacy's desire changed. Now, she only wanted to back inside the cab and go somewhere else, but not home.

"Maybe I could turn around" Stacy thought, but it already was too late. John had already seen her. She would have to face him.

- Do you know what time it is? - Her voice was cold and she didn't face John. - Don't you think it is too late to come to my house? - He was going to answer, but Stacy spoke first. - Why are you here?

- Because I have to talk with you. - It was not the first time he said he needed to talk with her. He only hoped this time it would be different and he would have the courage to tell her everything he wanted for so long.

- Why do you want to talk with me? - She opened the door and allowed him to enter. - Last time you said you wanted to speak with me you didn't open your mouth. You kept whatever you wanted to tell me to yourself.

- I want to try to explain myself. - John closed the door and then turned to Stacy. The blonde had thrown her handbag to the couch and was now with her arms crossed over her chest.

- Why I think you aren't going to do it? Every time I make you a question, I only ear crickets. I never hear an explanation or something that resembles. - Stacy didn't have enough energy to speak with John. Couldn't he have chosen another night to show up?

- When we first meet, I wasn't ready to see you. I didn't know what to say. - He would need to have lookout with the words he used. Stacy was visible mad. More than she usually was when he was around.

- I thought eight years would be enough to be ready to speak with me.

- I know you don't want to hear "I'm sorry". I know you want to know the truth and I'm going to try to give you it once for all.

- You hurt me and I decided to erase you from my life. Eight years and not even a word - Stacy told him. Hearing those words coming from her mouth made her think. If she had really erased John from her life, she wouldn't be so mad with him. His presence around her would be insignificant.

- If you let me say what I have to say, you won't need to handle me anymore. You can pretend I don't exist - John replied. The moment he had planned all the day was getting closer and he was feeling the courage fading away. - I won't start telling you the reason I left because it is complicated. - He noticed she was going to speak, but he didn't allow her - I already received my punishment for what I did, believe me or not. I wanted to return sooner, but I couldn't. I was sent to Iraq five years ago and I only returned now.

- Why did you only return now? Couldn't you have returned sooner? - Stacy questioned him. - Can you answer or is it going to be one of your other secrets?

- I'm in a long-term license - John explained to her. - When I left I went to the Marines and year and half later they told me I was going to Iraq. I'm sure it was my punishment for what I did.

- That's all you want to tell me? - If he wasn't going to tell her the reason he left the Island, she didn't want to hear him.

"Just because you went to Iraq, there was no reason to not call me or give me news" Stacy thought to herself.

- I want to apologize for not showing up that night - John told and saw her eyes getting watery. - You said you had something very important to tell me and I never showed up.

- I remember that night. I waited three hours for you - Stacy exclaimed feeling angry. She remembered that night very well. It was a night she would never forget. - Three hours. At first, I thought you had some problem and you were only late, but eventually you would show up and everything would be just fine. After, I thought you didn't want to get back with me again. I thought our stupid fight, wasn't so stupid after all and because of it we weren't going to get back together. Then, after three hours waiting I got concerned. I thought something bad happened with you. I decided to go to your house and it was when I discovered you had left the Island. I'm not going to accept your apologize about that night. In fact, I'm not going to accept any apologize from you.

- I never thought you would - John replied. He opened his mouth to speak, but the way how Stacy was looking him, stopped the man. She was sending him away with her eyes.

"I should go" John thought to himself. He was going to turn around, when felt Stacy touching him. Very surprised, his baby blue eyes leaned on her hand that was grabbing his.

- That night I wanted to tell you…- Stacy started, but interrupted herself. It was better to let in the past what was in the past. It was a closed chapter and it was better to not re-open it. - Forget whatever I wanted to tell you. It isn't important anymore.

- It doesn't seem it isn't important anymore. - The pain in her eyes was killing him inside. He never wanted to hurt her.

- As I said, it already spent eight years. It's not important anymore. - Stacy dropped his hand. She didn't face him anymore. - If you haven't left a lot would be different.

- I didn't want to leave. I had to - John told the blonde. How would she react if he told her the reason? He had thought about the reaction, but now it was getting closer, John didn't want to face it.

- Why did you have to leave? - It was the moment when all the courage faded. He didn't know anymore how to tell her it. - You came to my door house and you told me you wanted to explain yourself. When I give you the opportunity to speak, you never do it. You are a coward John. You know that, don't you?

- Yes, I know I'm a coward. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have left. I did something very stupid and I didn't have courage to face the consequences. - Keeping himself calm wasn't an option anymore. He was mad with himself for not being able to tell Stacy his secret, the reason he left the Island.

- What did you do John? - Stacy asked not only feeling hurt but feeling concerned too. What did he do so wrong?

- I messed with the wrong people. - Those only words only worried her more. If he messed with the wrong people, it means he could have been in big problems. But why didn't he tell her?

- What did you do? - Stacy asked, but realized that once again he would close himself. When would he tell her the truth? She had the right to know it. - You just made up another excuse, didn't you? - All the feeling inside her disappeared. She wasn't feeling hurt or concerned. She was simply feeling disappointed. - I don't need your lies. They won't make me happier…They won't make me stop hating you.

- I'm not lying - John exclaimed and took a depth breath. "I just don't know how to tell you this" he thought to himself.

- John, it's late and I'm tired. Just leave, okay? - With those words, Stacy walked into her bedroom and closed the door. After a couple of minutes, she heard John leaving the house.

"What did you do John?" Stacy asked to herself and felt warm tears running from her eyes. What could have he done so awful that didn't have the courage to tell her?

* * *

**I hate this chapter. I only hope you don't hate as much I do. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	12. Trying To Come To Terms

**It has been such a long time since I updated this fic. I really want to apologize to everyone who enjoys this story. I have been gone through a major writer's block. Hoppefully next time, you won't have to wait to long for a new chapter.**

**Thanks to vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769, layali and Nadia26 for reviewing last chapter.**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

- How do I look? - Amy questioned Stacy. With her eyes fixed on the mirror, taking a look at her figure inside her new, and a little bit expensive, cocktail dress, Amy waited for an answer.

- Absolutely gorgeous. - Sat on her bed, Stacy was surrounded by newspapers. All her attention was being given to them and not to Amy.

- Can you at least look at me while answering? I would believe in you, if you did that.

- You don't have to worry, you look perfect. Jay is going to love it. - Not only Stacy wasn't paying attention to her clothes, but she wasn't paying attention to her questions.

- Are you even listening to me? - Amy walked to the bed and saw the big amount of paper sheets Stacy was reading. The redhead tried to take one, but the blonde didn't let her. She sent Stacy a questioning glance. - What are you doing?

- Nothing. - The blonde tried to collect the newspapers before Amy could read one of them. He mission ended up being unsuccessful. With some effort, Amy ended up taking one.

- Why do you need these? - Very surprised, Amy sat at Stacy's side. What could Stacy be looking for in a bunch of old news from their town?

- I'm doing a search for my job. I have to analyze all these or I will be fired. - A good thing about her friends not knowing exactly what she do for living is that Stacy could make up an excuse to be reading old newspapers and they wouldn't figure out if it was true or not.

- Do you think I'm going to believe you? You don't work on the Island and the headline has written the name of it. I'm not blonde as you and Trish. Spill it out.

- John went to talk with me a couple of nights ago - Stacy confessed. She saw Amy's eyes getting widened open. - You told him where I live, didn't you?

- John told me he wanted to speak with you and didn't know where you lived or where you worked. I felt sorry for him. You should have seen him. He was acting as it was a matter of live or dead - Amy explained herself hoping Stacy wouldn't get mad. She did it with good intentions. - What have those papers to do with your conversation with John?

- Well, I have to discover the reason he left. It seemed something so awful. John told me that he messed with the wrong people and ended up burnt. If it was something awful as he made it sound last night and other people were involved, I think those, - she pointed to the pile of messy journals - can give me some leads to discover what happened.

- You didn't find any reason when he left years ago. Why do you think you are going to come across something now?

- When he left, I got hurt. I didn't take any time trying to understand what happened. I didn't want to think about him. I simply wanted to forget John and what he did to me. - Stacy stood up and walked to the window. With her arms around her body, she observed the view. - I only want to know, Amy. I have to know. I will feel a lot better when I realize why he left. I will feel better when I have sure it wasn't because of me.

After an awkward silence, Amy spoke at last: - Stacy, do you still in love with John?

Over eight years, neither she nor Trish took a second to ask Stacy if she was still in love with that man. They didn't touch the subject because Stacy had always showed how much she hated him for leaving her and every moment his name was pronounced, the taller blonde walked away. But what if Stacy was still in love with him? If Stacy was, she and Trish should have helped her get over him and never did it.

After some minutes, Stacy faced Amy to give her an answer. She had never been so sure it all her life of the uncertain of the answer.

- I don't know, - she said - but I hope not. He hurt me. I can't be in love with someone who hurt me so much as he did. I spend years without knowing anything about him.

To Stacy's own good it was better her confession to be true, it was better for her if she hadn't more deep feelings towards John Cena.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

John Cena couldn't stop being angry with himself. He had the opportunity to tell Stacy why he left the town, why he left her without telling a word. And when the words were about to come out from his mouth, he felt afraid and decided to not reveal one more time his darkest secret.

John Cena was officially a jerk! Stacy deserved to know the truth. Her eyes were a mirror. He could see the pain he caused her and, probably, the truth would help to mitigate her pain.

Their last encounter showed John a little more than he wanted to see. Since the day he decided to return, he knew she wouldn't receive him with open arms. But he never expected her to be hiding something from him. She had secret too and it was related with what she wanted to tell him in the fateful night he left. After hours of reflection, he could not figure out what she could have to tell him which was so important.

"Today is the day, I promise" John thought to himself. It could be enough to convince him that he had to tell Stacy the truth. Nevertheless, a few days ago he made the same promise and he didn't fulfill it.

He rose out of his bed and thought about the day he had ahead. It was time to put his life back on track and to do it he had to clear his past. However it was easier to promise to himself to do it than to do it.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Being with Chris' mother was never Trish suggestion of how to spend a good and relaxing time - after all the trials the petit blonde had been thought, she deserved a moment of calm and with Alice she wasn't going to get it.

Benjamin had left the house with his grandpa and she and Alice had stood in it trying to have a conversation with each other. As it was known, the two had never gotten along and it was hard for them to chit-chat. However, today was going to be different. The petit blonde had shocking news to give. She couldn't keep her pregnancy hidden from Chris' parents anymore. They had the right to know about their grandchild - their true grandchild.

- How is Ben handling the lost of his father? - Alice asked breaking the silence between the two.

- Every single night before he goes to sleep, Ben looks up at the sky and starts speaking with Chris. - Trish's lips formed a tiny smile. - It was the way he found out to stay closer of his father.

- Did you take him to a psychologist? I don't think is behavior should be considered normal.

- Amy took him last week. - The blonde woman folded her arms and defended her son's behavior. After all, he was only a kid. How did this woman wanted him to pact with the pain of losing his father? - Ben is dealing with the death of his father. His behavior is very normal for a child that is getting through a very hard moment.

- Maybe Ben should be taken to another psychologist. A second opinion is always necessary.

Trish took a deep breath and did her best control her emotions. For eight years this woman had been attacking her. How many times she had insinuated that she had gotten pregnant at young age to keep her son at her side and to ruin his life.

- I'm sorry Alice, but I know how to raise my son - Trish said, not controlling herself anymore. Her dislike for her mother-in-law mashed up with the pregnancy hormones couldn't take it anymore. - He is a seven year old boy who lost his father. Until Chris's death, Ben didn't know how was to lose someone. Not even a pet! I know you don't like me Alice, but for the good of your grandchildren you have to bare me until the day one of use die.

- Grandchildren? - the woman stammered, feeling confused and shocked. From what she knew, Benjamin was her only grandson.

- Yes, Alice, grandchildren. - Until that moment the younger woman didn't realize the words had slipped out from her mouth. - I found out I'm pregnant. I'm three months already.

Alice's reaction wasn't what Trish was expecting. She waited for some yells and insults - she anticipated paternity's doubts. With tears running from her eyes, the older woman wrapped her arms around Trish in a close embrace.

And Trish knew the baby inside her would be accepted by Chris's family. The unborn baby was going to be sunshine in their broken life.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Mad with herself, Stacy folded her arms and let her body crash on the floor. She couldn't believe she had lost a day in her foolish quest - she would have to do double shifts in her not so respectable job to not be fired.

The old newspapers left in her bedroom hadn't revealed her anything she hoped to. Who would waste all the morning reading newspapers to gain a few clues of why her ex-boyfriend left? A desperate woman as Stacy Keibler.

Then her plan of going to the police station and use her assets to seduce Cody Rhodes, so he would allow her to check their computers, didn't work on because out o nowhere John's father appeared. She had already gone through many embarrassing moments, but that one would never be forgotten - which women in her perfect mind would enjoy to be caught by her ex-boyfriend's father throwing herself to another man?

Now, her last plan had gone downhill too. She invaded John's place - who lived in a stupid boat - and nothing had appeared. She opened drawers and rummaged cabinets and she hadn't any results to present.

Stacy lifted up and thought about what she was missing. However her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps approaching. Lost in her thoughts, and in the messy she had made, the blonde didn't listen to John - why did it have to be him? - arriving at his place. She had no time to hide herself - more important, she couldn't find a place to hide herself in that tiny place - and all Stacy did when the owner got into his home was to etch a smile on her face and to wait to not be in troubles.

- What are you doing here? - John Cena was more than surprised. Stacy would be the last person he would imagine to catch in his place - not that he was expecting to find someone in his place without being invited. - Did you ever hear about trespassing?

- I believe the first time I heard the word "trespassing" I was with you. - To speak about the past wouldn't make John ignore her "illegal" presence his place. Nevertheless, she could try. - Your father was around and he convinced the man to not present a complaint against us.

- And I believe if you had come with me when I told you, nothing of that would have happened and my father didn't necessitate convincing no one to not present a grievance.

- If my head wasn't a blur and I had no idea of where I was, I could have listened to you. - Her smile suffered modifications when memories from her past came to surface. Hard to believe back then all her all preoccupations were to study to not make her parents angry and to have fun with boyfriend and friends - without care if they would get in problems or not.

- I told you to not drink so much. - He remembered taking away from her a few bottles filled with booze, but the blonde always ended up with them on her hands. - That night gave you your first hangover.

- Funny how my first times are always with you around - Stacy mumbled between her teeth and the smile was lost. It pierced her heart to remember how important this man had been in her life and how much he hurt her feelings.

- So, are you going to tell me what are you doing here? - John queried one more time. Stacy knew she couldn't keep delaying the moment anymore and explanations needed to be given. Nonetheless, it didn't stop her from trying another time to run away from the subject.

- Why don't you trust me? - Answering a question with another question didn't lead Stacy anywhere because he waited to his answer. - Did you kill someone while you were in Iraq?

- I'm sure you didn't come here to ask me it. - Two people trying to change topic wouldn't lead the conversation anywhere.

- No, I came here hoping to find something which would reveal me why you left me - she admitted and then mumbled -, and it was not one of my best ideas.

- Did you find what you were looking for? - Stacy shook her head. He walked by her side and went to his bedroom. Feeling it was the end of the conversation, Stacy gave a few steps to leave. However she stopped when heard him speaking. - I trust in you, Stace.

- I wish you could tell me truth just once in your life - Stacy replied feeling him returning to her side, feeling him closer of her. Quickly, she twisted her body to be able to face him and was taken by surprise when saw him handing her a letter. Carefully, and reluctantly, Stacy wrapped her fingers around the paper

- I'm in a long-term leave which won't come to end up any time soon. - He had already told her it and now expected this letter would make her understand the reason that made his return.

- Why did you disobey the orders? - she asked without removing her from the words she was reading over and over again.

- You asked me if I had killed someone while I was overseas. The answer is yes, I killed. After a while, you question yourself if you are killing innocents. - The blonde woman tried to express how sorry she felt for asking him it, to express how awful it must have been for him, but John stopped her. - Please, after what I did, do not feel sorrow for me.

Stacy gazed at him. Her brown eyes connected with his baby blue. And for a moment all the pain he put her through vanished when the blonde understood how hurt he was. She hadn't been the only suffering in the last eight years. John Cena had suffered too.

- I trust in you and I hope you believe me when I say I'm sorry and I never intended to hurt you. All I did was to protect you.

John had given Stacy more than he thought he would. Nevertheless, the blonde was still processing what she had seen in his eyes. He was broken and lost in her misery, she hadn't seen it before. Softly placing her hand on his jaw, the blonde touched his lips with hers in a tender kiss. Why did she do it? She didn't know. All she wanted was to feel better and to make him feel better; all she wanted was to put a term to all the pain.

- Stacy - he whispered when they broke apart. Their eyes connected one more time. It had been eight years since they shared a kiss and nothing seemed to have changed. The same taste, the same emotions. The woman standing at his front ignored her name and kissed him one more time.

John knew they shouldn't do it. Not when so much needed to be talked, when so many secrets between them should be revealed. However when the blonde stripped off his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck, all his sense faded away and he carried her to the bedroom not too far away.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	13. Time To Share

**Thanks ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegs, Cena's baby doll, Anonymous and baloneyfudgingmustard for reviewing last chapter. ****As I haven't updated this story for so long, I thought no one would review it, so your reviews really made me smile. They even made me write this chapter so quick - who thought I would be back with a chapter so soon!**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Read & Review****  
**

* * *

The three long-time friends decided to reunite for the breakfast. Trish's son had spent the night in his grandparents' house and they would take him to school giving the pregnant blonde time to enjoy some time alone with her friends. For the morning would only be the three women in the café talking about their interesting nights - because each one of these women had a story to tell. Of course, one of them didn't feel like sharing it.

- Thank you. - The pregnant blonde pulled out a smile when the waitress left their orders on top of the table they occupied.

Three different species of drinks had been delivered: one white coffee for Stacy, a dark one to Amy and as Trish was expecting her second child a tea with milk; accompanied by a plate of strawberry waffles, scrambled eggs and French toasts.

The three long time friends were going to have a long breakfast and share the latest news before going ahead with another day.

- She didn't act as I was expecting too - Trish confessed after sharing with her two friends her conversation with Alice. It had been the first time she saw her mother-in-law crying since they met. For eight long years she thought the woman was made of steel, nothing could damage her.

- Do you already know if it is a boy or a girl? - Amy asked stealing a French toast.

- I'll learn it in my next appointment and you two will come with me. - The widow fought hard to keep her smile. - I feel weird entering in the doctor's office all alone while every other woman had someone with her.

- Of course we will go with you - Amy assured with a comforting beam. Neither she nor Stacy would let her go through it all by herself. - Last night I went to dinner with Jay and he told me he wants me to meet his family. Don't you think it is too soon?

- Better soon than never - Trish replied and sent Stacy a glance expecting some support, but no word came out from her mouth. - Some guys never want to present their girlfriends to their family. You should feel cheerful and not worried.

Looking at her mug, Stacy didn't feel like drinking it. Too much was in her mind to worry about eating or drinking. She was mad with herself for the way she acted last night. Nevertheless, she didn't know if she was regretted of what happened between her and John or not.

Exchanging glances between them, Trish and Amy decided to inquire Stacy about her deep silence and lack of appetite.

- Why are you so quiet? - Trish queried, waking up Stacy for the reality. - Is there something wrong? - She placed her hand on top of Stacy's. - You know, you can tell us everything.

Embarrassed, Stacy took a deep breath. In all her life, Stacy had only hidden one secret from her friends - the reason she stopped speaking with her parents. She wasn't going to hide from them her past night activities - even knowing it wasn't very pleasant to tell them.

- I had sex last night - Stacy confessed. Her cheeks started burning, which was odd. Since the blonde could remember, she, Amy and Trish always had the most inconvenient talks. Why did she feel ashamed now?

- Did you sleep with Cody so he would give you what you wanted? - Amy felt incredulously. She knew about Stacy's plan, but not for a moment, the redhead imagined she would go so further to get what she wanted. - Stacy, what is wrong with you? Do not have sex with a guy just to know where your ex-boyfriend did.

- Can you say it louder? - Stacy looked around the place to be sure no one had listened to them. Assured it didn't happen, she gazed at Amy. - No, I didn't sleep with Cody. The sheriff appeared when I was undoing one of my blouse's button.

- Great to know you didn't sleep with Cody to get information about John - Trish interrupted with a recrimination tone on her voice. - However, from all the other guys on this Island, I can't see with whom you had sex. You never showed interest on them.

- As I was saying the sheriff Cena appeared and caught me flirting with Cody. So, as I couldn't get advantage of his deputy, I ended up sleeping with his son.

- What? - The exclamation was in chorus. A few looks were sent at their table, making Stacy ask herself why her friends needed to be so loud.

- Are you deaf? I had sex with John last night - the taller blonde murmured. It was a small Island. If someone heard it, her sexual life would be spread around it in seconds. - And this morning, I ran away from his place before he woke up.

- You told me you didn't like him anymore - Amy exclaimed remembering their last conversation, twenty-four hours ago. She felt angry at Stacy's behavior. Nonetheless, she felt mad at herself too. Why didn't she, and Trish, take more time years ago to help Stacy to get over John? It shouldn't have been assumed Stacy was over him because of her actions. A woman scorned always hides her true feeling by badmouthing the person that hurt her.

- No, I told that I hoped to not like him anymore - Stacy corrected Amy, trying to defend herself and, of course, her actions. - Just because I had sex with John, it doesn't mean I still like him. It was something meaningless.

- How did you meet John and ended up having sex with him? - Trish queried. She may have spent the last two months locked in her little and depressing World, but she hadn't heard anything about Stacy wanting to spend time with John. - You always try to avoid John and you don't like to stay in the same place as him. - The pregnant blonde shook her head. - New question: How did you have sex with him?

- I crashed in his place and he caught me - Stacy, timidly, admitted. She wasn't brave enough to confront her friends' eyes. - We had a small chat and then I don't know what happened! - Of course, Stacy perfectly knew what had happened; every single detail was still vivid in her mind. - Before I could notice, we were kissing and taking off our clothes. I can't even recall who did the first move.

- Did you lose your freaking mind? - Trish yelled. Stacy kept her mouth closed because of Trish's condition. She wouldn't discuss with a pregnant woman. - Please tell me you didn't throw yourself at John so he wouldn't throw you out of his place and call someone to arrest you.

- It was not like that. It didn't cross my mind. - She coyly tucked her blonde hair behind her ears. Why would she always mess up everything?

- Are you sure it didn't cross your mind? - Trish was being very harsh, but nevertheless Stacy put her feelings aside. She knew the way she behaved hours ago was wrong.

- Isn't that Matt Hardy? - Amy cut off both women. It was supposed to be a relaxing breakfast, not a battle of words. Turning their heads, Trish and Stacy followed Amy's eyes. Standing at the door, along with Jeff, was Matt Hardy. - I thought the wedding was in August.

- Maybe he decided to pay his family a visit - Stacy suggested, only to receive an unkind reply from Trish. Stacy had already understood how disappointed Trish was, but hopefully her cruel behavior was related with the pregnancy hormones.

- It has spent ten years since he showed up. It would be more than expected if he only showed up for the wedding.

- Since John returned, nothing surprises me - Stacy whispered and finally took a sip of her white coffee.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- I'm so happy you came to lunch with me and your father. - Mrs. Cena had a smile drawn across her face. After so long without seeing her son, every single moment spent with him was a moment of joy in her life. - I'm making your favorite!

- May I make a question? - John asked, before she started explaining which favorite of his she was making. In fact, John was not sure if it was even one his favorites. Eight long years had spent and a lot had changed.

John knew Stacy had never been in his parents' good graces - as he had never been in Stacy's parents' good graces. Their dating period was very memorable to a lot of people and it wasn't memorable for good reasons. If his father wasn't the sheriff, his legal register, along with Stacy's register, would occupy more than one file.

- Sure.

- It has been almost three months and half since I arrived and I have been trying to talk with someone, but that someone doesn't want to see me. - It was just a small lie to learn about Stacy's life in those last eight years - he was not the only with secrets. Carol didn't need to know he had already spoken with her a few times. As a matter-of-fact, they had already done something more than talk with each other, but his mother definitely didn't need to know it.

- Oh God - Carol exclaimed and stopped cooking. The pots on the stove wouldn't burn. The lunch she was cooking with so much love and care wouldn't be ruined by this small distraction crated by her son. - You want to know how Stacy is! - Carol took a deep breath. Shouldn't she be already expecting it? - I can't believe it took you so long to ask me about her.

- I only want to know how she has been. - The unpleasant tone of voice showed nothing had changed between his mother and Stacy. Carol still had a negative opinion about his ex-girlfriend.

Carol stared at her son for brief seconds. John was almost quitting when Carol spoke:

- She works out of the Island, but I don't know what she does. Apart from her friends, I don't think someone knows. She lives alone and it had been years since she spoke with her parents. - Carol told. She twisted her body continued the lunch. The last set of words was pronounced without take a look at her son. - I'm sure they saw the daughter they had and decided to cut ties with her. I think they haven't talked for eight years.

- Did you ever take a moment to ask yourself if I was not the bad influence? - The silence was the only respond John needed. - I guess not…

- Your mother is right about her. - Sheriff Cena's voice echoed through the kitchen. Surprised, John asked from where his father appeared. Was he the only who hadn't listen to his entrance?

He walked to his wife and kissed her cheek, before taking a look at his son.

- Yesterday I caught her flirting with Cody in my office. As she doesn't date you anymore, she needs to have someone who can make sure she won't have problems with the rules.

One more time, John didn't have a hard time realizing his parents' opinion of Stacy hadn't changed not even a little bit throughout the years. He wasn't going to get what he wanted from them.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

It was officially the worst day of her life. In the morning, the conversation with her friends didn't go as she expected, then she received a call from her working place - why did her boss yelled at her and then advised that if she didn't do a double would be fired? She already knew it beforehand! When her boss hung up on her face, Dave called and marked an encounter between them before her work - which she was not pleased at all. She needed to collect her troubled thoughts, specialty after her last night.

- Stacy! - A very familiar voice shot a few meters behind her. From where did he come from? She walked faster, but nevertheless it didn't work. John caught her before she could enter in the ferry alone and to beg Billy to sail away.

- I'm late to go work - the blonde explained without look at John. She must have been a real bad person in other life to be punished like this. Couldn't he have appeared some other time?

- So, I'll make you company. - This was not a good idea. How would she get rid of John before Dave could view him? She was still in a relationship with Dave and sleeping with John hadn't changed it. Mainly because it hadn't even spent twenty-four hours since she slept with John!

- Can we let this to another time? - How quick her mind could change. First she wanted to have a talk with John to receive a few explanations. Now, after sleeping with him, all she wanted to do was to avoid his voice.

The answer was given when they both entered in the ferry-boat. The tickets were paid and Stacy knew she wouldn't get away from him. They walked to the bow, a space where it was rare to find people. Memories came to the surface. It was the place they used to choose to stay to make the crossing when were teenagers.

- You ran away this morning - John said, breaking the silence minutes after the ferry moved.

- Well, I wasn't very proud of my actions - Stacy mumbled.

Why did she sleep with a man with whom she was mad at? A not so comforting thought crossed her mind: if she was sleeping with a married man and father of two children, why wouldn't she have sex with a man who had been her boyfriend years ago and broke her heart? At least, John didn't have another woman. He told her he didn't have a woman in his life during Chris's funeral. He hadn't lied, right?

- You really don't have a girlfriend, right? - She didn't want to make a custom sleeping with committed men. Her life purpose wasn't being the other woman.

- No, I don't have girlfriend, fiancée or even a wife. I swear. - He could use the moment to ask Stacy if she had someone, but he stopped himself. She already was uncomfortable and he didn't want to make her even more. If she had someone, the last night wouldn't have happened.

- Then I'm not going to feel so ashamed of my actions - the blonde quick corrected her last affirmation. She didn't do the right thing by sleeping with him, but she didn't regret it. Oh God, why wasn't she sorry because of it? She should be sorry, right? What happened to her superego? Was only her id telling her what to do?

- Stacy, I know…- John was cut off by her. Stacy didn't to hear from his mouth he regretted what happened - because their night shouldn't have happened - when she didn't feel sorry.

- What did you mean when you said you left the Island to protect me? - she asked. John swerved his eyes from her and admired the sea ahead. - I don't like secrets.

- Me neither - John replied. - I'm not the only hiding something and we both know it.

- Before I gave you any explanations, you have to give me yours first. - She would only share her secrets with John, when he had finally shared all his secrets with her.

- I'm so tired of this game. I will never learn it by myself. I have read millions of newspapers layers and I broke in your house. I got nothing! I even flirted with your father's deputy - When the words came out from her mouth, Stacy covered it both her hands. This was something John wasn't supposed to know.

- I heard about that. - He saw her cheeks turning red. A smirk was formed by his lips. She had flirted with another man because of him. Hadn't it happened eight years ago to save him from detention? Of course, at the end of day, both of them ended up in the detention room. - It's hard for me to speak about the past. I'm not proud of what I did.

- No one is proud of their past - Stacy whispered. Those words were not to be heard by John, but he did. However he didn't question Stacy about them. - But you did it to save me from any harm. Why did I need to be protected?

- Why is he looking at us? - The blonde was not happy. John had used the same trick as she to ignore his questions last night. Nevertheless when her eyes followed his, she saw Dave leaned against his car staring at them. This must have been the faster crossing she had done in all her life.

- That is Dave, he works with me - the blonde lied. She would never tell John who Dave really was. She had to hurry up her departure before one of her secrets was revealed. - I didn't have a ride today and Dave offered himself to pick me up. I better get going or I'll be late. I really can't be fired.

With no "goodbyes", the blonde made her way to the ferry's exit. John stood behind watching her. What more could he do? Their awkward relationship had gotten even more awkward.

John glanced, one more time, at the man that was waiting for Stacy. Dave's gaze at him made John to interrogate himself if he shouldn't have asked Stacy if she had someone.

- I wasn't expecting to see you here. - John twisted his body and saw Randy walking to him. He was going to have some company while returning the Island.

- Hey - the former Marine greeted his friend. - Where is Michelle?

- She saw some old teacher and went to speak with him - Randy told without taking notice of John furrowing his brows.

Hopefully the teacher she went to talk with wasn't called "Mark". He had promised Michelle he wouldn't reveal Randy her affair with the professor, but if she showed any signs of having relighting the relationship behind his friend's back, the promise would come to an end.

- I'm glad I caught you because I have an invitation for you. - A smirk was formed by Randy's lips, making John curious. - My bachelor party.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Cena's baby doll, my time is now, yacena23 and Nadia26 for reviewing it. After so long without updating this story, I thought no one would be reading by now. Your reviews are really special.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter - you will finally learn what John did (You only had to wait thirteen chapter to know it :P)**

**By the way, I have a twitter account **_LoVelyBonesxX _**- you can keep track on my updates.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

With her belongings packed up inside her bag, Trish was almost ready to leave the classroom. Only one thing was missing for her to leave: her seven years old son. A knock at the door, called the schoolteacher's attention. She swerved her eyes into the door's direction and was welcome by a smiling Mickie staring at her.

- May I come in? - the petit brunette asked. Trish nodded with her head and saw Mickie walking to her desk. She took a seat over the wooden furniture and then faced her.

- I saw Matt with Jeff in the other day - Trish announced. She had time to chit-chat before her son showed up. - Didn't you tell Amy that he would only come in August for the wedding?

- His arrival was unexpected - Mickie explained. - His family thought he would only come here for the wedding. One day only! It was big surprise when he called and told them he was on the Island.

- Perhaps the wedding made him realize how much he missed this place and decided to come a few days to enjoy it and to listen to the wedding plans. Isn't he Jeff's best man?

- I don't think he is here because of the wedding. - Mickie looked around the room to make sure the next words she pronounced would only be heard by Trish. Then lowered her voice's tone and spoke: - I heard a few conversations he had with Jeff - conversation Mickie wasn't supposed to listen to - and I believe he decided to come for undetermined time due to some unsolved issues he didn't resolve. It sounded something very serious.

- Let's talk about your weeding - Trish quickly said. She was not in the mood to dark subjects. Last thing she needed at the moment was to learn secrets or to create crazy theories. - You only five more months ahead until the big day. You must be already so excited. I would love to give you a few tips, but my wedding was a little bit of what we call a shotgun wedding.

- Only five more months until the big day and I still have no response from my bridesmaid.

- I don't think you want me to be your bridesmaid. - The blonde woman had thought about it a lot. It would really be a huge honor to be Mickie's bridesmaid, but her recent condition raised a few questions. The baby would be almost popping out at the wedding's date.

- Why wouldn't I want you to be my bridesmaid? - Mickie inquired and crossed her arms over her chest.

Trish took a long and deep breath. It was better to start sharing the news before Alice had the opportunity to do it. The blonde knew it wouldn't take her mother-in-law any time to spread the good news - otherwise her last pregnancy, Alice Irvine was very happy.

- Because you won't want to share the altar with an eight month pregnant woman - Trish revealed with a tender smile on her face.

- Oh my God! - Mickie jumped from the desk and wrapped her arms around Trish's petit body. A small belly could already be noticed. - These are such great news. You are definitely going to be my bridesmaid. - The brunette looked at Trish. - It's not every day a bride can share the altar with her pregnant bridesmaid.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Stacy looked at her image reflected by bathroom mirror one more time. How was she going to keep hiding it? Every single day it spent, it became harder to hide her swollen face from the people. The black sunglasses weren't hiding it anymore as they hid it first. The once light pink swelling was now a weird purple with a touch of yellow.

The ferry stopped moving. Putting back the sunglasses, the blonde left the small space. After three days in Gail's house, Stacy was returning to her home.

The tall blonde prayed to not be seen. Nevertheless her wishes were not attended. Few minutes after her feet touched the land, someone called her name. Stacy recognized Amy's voice, but kept walking. Amy was one of the people she didn't want to see her in such condition.

- Are you deaf? - Amy asked when finally reached her side. Last time Amy had to run so much was in high school.

- You were calling for me? - Stacy asked innocently. She didn't stop walking and Amy made a huge effort to accompany her. - I'm sorry, I didn't hear you.

- Where have you been? I and Trish were concerned. You don't even want to imagine all the crazy theories we created to explain your disappearance.

- I was working on in a huge project and I stayed in a friend's house. - How many more lies would she have to tell? - I can't even remember when the last time I slept was.

- And why are you wearing sunglasses?

Those were more questions than Stacy wanted to answer. At the moment all the blonde wanted to do was to go home and to rest - both her mind and body needed to rest from the last days. It was still hard to believe such thing had happened to her.

- Really bad headache, really bad hangover.

- I thought you have already learned your lesson about drinking too much.

- Well, the lesson wasn't that well learned. - The blonde pulled up a smile when all she wanted to do was to cry. Why didn't the redhead leave her alone?

At first Amy smiled with Stacy, but then she raised her eyebrow: - Weren't you working on some project? Did you get drunk while working on it?

- No, we finished the project and then we went out to celebrate. - The lies were flowing too easy from her mouth. One day - sooner or later - she would be caught up in her web of lies.

- Are you sure you stayed in a friend's house because of work? - Amy queried a few minutes later. - Didn't you do it to avoid John?

- For God's sake, Amy - Stacy exclaimed and stopped walking for the first time since she left the ferry. She looked at Amy, but her expression could be seen because of the black sunglasses she was using.

In the past days, John hadn't made part of her thoughts. Well, maybe three or four times, but he was not the reason she spent three days without coming home or giving news to her friends.

- Are you sure it was only a one night thing?

- I really don't want to talk about it. - When Stacy twisted her body to keep walking, a little kid went against her. Unfortunately, at the moment the kid hit her body, the blonde was pushing up her sunglasses to make sure the marks weren't visible. Just one single move and the sunglasses fell to the floor revealing her marked face.

- Stacy, what happened? - Before Stacy could cover her eyes with the sunglasses, Amy had caught a little glance of her face's condition. In a matter of fact, she has caught more than one little glance. - What happened with you?

- Please Amy, leave me alone. - She was not going to deal with now. Feeling the tears running from her eyes, Stacy ran the faster she could and left a very worried Amy behind.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The first person Trish saw when entered in the full bar was the person she was looking for: Amy Dumas. Passing through the middle of men and women, she reached her friend and took a seat at her front around the table.

- Ben is with my parents and I have to go pick him up in half hour. We have to be quickly - Trish announced and took off her jacket. A little confused, she sent Amy a glance. One of them was missing. - Why isn't Stacy here? I thought you told me you spoke with her today. I want her to tell us where she has been.

- I spoke with her today, but it wasn't a friendly talk, - Amy coyly tucked a tress of red hair behind her ear. The redhead looked around to make sure no one would listen to them - she didn't need to be worried with it, other conversations were being shared to someone pay attention to theirs. - Trish, I don't know how to tell you this.

- You are worrying me Ames - the pregnant woman said. By Amy's expression it was clear something awful had happened.

- I saw Stacy this morning and she was using sunglasses. - Trish raised her eyebrow. Should she feel worried because Stacy was wearing sunglasses? Nevertheless, she didn't drop any comment and waited for Amy to finish. - Some little kid went against her and the sunglasses feel to the floor. She was hiding a black eye. Someone hit her.

The petit blonde stood a few seconds in silence. She didn't know how to react. Amy had dropped a huge bomb. Someone was hitting Stacy and she was hiding it from them. Had it been the first time?

- Stacy has always been very mysterious about her life outside the Island. We don't even know what her work is. - Amy broke the silence between them. - She may have been hiding a boyfriend from us.

- She slept with John a few days ago. Stacy may hide a few things from us, but I don't think would she cheat on someone.

- I know she slept with him. - Amy bit her bottom lip. She didn't believe she was about to say the next set of words. - But maybe Stacy has a boyfriend and she cheated on him. Probably she told him about John and he hit her. Men don't take cheating easily and some of them have aggressive responses.

The silence fell between the two women again. It was very difficult to know how to act in a situation as this. It was clear Stacy had been hiding something from them. Nevertheless, as much they wanted to help, they didn't know how to do it.

- Congratulations for the baby. - The two longtime friends turned their heads to the person who spoke. It may have been a huge coincidence, but John Cena was starting at them. Perhaps, he could help them.

- Let me guess, Alice told your mother who told you? - Trish queried John, who nodded with his head. She had been right when thought Alice was going to tell everyone she knew about her daughter-in-law's pregnancy.

- John, can we speak for a moment? - Amy asked John before he could walk away.

- Sure. - He saw them exchanging a look. A lot may have changed throughout eight years, but something told John the reason those two wanted to speak with him in particular was still the same: Stacy.

- Have you been with Stacy? - It seemed Amy was going to lead the conversation.

- It already spent a couple of days since the last time I saw her. - Three days to be precisely. John was expecting her to see her that night - he had seen Trish entering inside the bar -, but after a few minutes it was clear she wasn't coming to meet her friends.

- Stacy is going to kill me for telling you this. - A concerned expression was seen in Amy's face.

- What's wrong with Stacy? - He felt concerned by the way those two women were acting. Something bad had happened with Stacy and they were taking too long to tell him.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

When Stacy finally found herself at home, she crashed on the couch. The past three nights had been a nightmare. She hadn't rested not even a little bit - too many thoughts in her head to let her fall asleep. All those hours of sleep were welcomed. However her beauty sleep came to an end when a knock on the door was heard.

Opening her eyelids, Stacy sat on the couch. It already was dark outside. The blonde interrogated herself how many hours she had been sleeping. The knock at the door was heard again to her dismay. It was not a good time to receive visits.

The blonde rose up from the couch and went to answer, but not before covering her face with the sunglasses. She was expecting to see her friends - at this hour, Amy had already told Trish about the aggression her face suffered -, but she didn't want to be seen by them like that.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and rolled it. To the sleepy blonde's surprised it was neither Trish nor Amy at the door. It was John Cena.

- Let me see your face - he ordered, without giving her time to tell him to go away. It was dark outside and the glasses didn't give him a glance of Stacy's condition. Amy had described it to him and now he needed to see with his own eyes. - Take off your glasses.

- Oh God John! Don't do this. - Why should she act as she didn't know about what John was talking? He already knew about it and Stacy had a perfect idea of who told him - she was going to murder Amy next time she saw her. The redhead knew about their awkward situation, why did she have to drag John to her mess?

- Don't do what? - His fingers rested on her chin. It was a gentle touch that didn't inflict any pain - not the touch she was expecting to feel after listening to the rage in his voice. Stacy thought about fighting against him, but it wouldn't take her anywhere. He was stronger than her and to tell the truth she didn't want to stop feeling his touch.

- Don't start acting as you are worried with me because we slept together three days ago. It was meaningless sex. It doesn't mean there is something going on between us; it doesn't mean you have to be here for me.

- I'm not here because I think there is something going on between us. I'm here because I'm concerned with you. - With his free hand, John pulled out from her face the sunglasses. The item fell to the floor when he saw how hurt she was. The glimpse of the bruised face made John feel angrier. The person who did this to her would regret it, - Who did this to you?

- Unbelievable! - Stacy exclaimed. The little emotional strength she had, she used it to give a few steps behind; to give an end to his caress on her skin. - I don't have to deal with my parents, but I have to deal with you. I don't need you. - As quickly the set of words came out from her mouth, Stacy knew she had lied.

- You still without telling me who have done you this.

- It was an accident - she mumbled. She wanted to tell him so badly, but was too scared of his opinion. How could she confess that Dave did it to her? How could she tell him who Dave was without feeling ashamed of herself?

- I can assure you aren't going to convince me it was an accident. - He gave a few steps, decreasing the distance between them again. - Stacy, if you don't tell me, I'll find by myself.

- Good luck finding. - Stacy tried to close the door, but he stopped her. John stood below door-frame without intentions of going away. The blonde took a deep breath. She really didn't to confront him now. - I'm not anymore the girl who you convinced to do everything you wanted with just one smile.

- You did everything I wanted? - He chuckled when repeated her words. - I hate to break the news to you, but most of the time I did everything you wanted. So, for once in your life do something I'm asking you and tell me who hurt you.

- You don't have to protect me. - Her eyes got watery when Stacy understood only a few more words from him and she would reveal who hurt her.; she would reveal she was an awful person. - I'm not anymore the same person I was eight years before.

- Do you think I don't know that? - John's hands touched her hair. Carefully, he placed a tress of blonde hair behind her ear. - Did you know you were the first person I saw when I returned the Island? I could swear you were still exactly the same girl I left. But then, after our first talk, it hit me you weren't.

- When did you see me? - The first tear ran from her hazel eyes.

- Christmas' Eve. You were running to the ferry. Do you know what I thought when I saw? - The blonde nodded with her head. - I thought you came here to visit your parents and you were returning to your family. You had a husband and kids. In the moment I thought you could be with someone else, it hit me that I still am in love with you. - His eyes connected with hers. Every single word he said was true. - You can push me away how much you want because I care too much to not protect you. Please Stacy, tell me who hurt you.

- When you saw me all those months ago, I was late to meet Dave. - Stacy realized he was going to speak, but she stopped him. If she didn't do it now, she didn't know when would be forte again to do it. - I told Dave I wouldn't stay with him anymore after I asked him one more time if he would leave his wife to be with me. He gave me the same answer: until the kids didn't grow-up, he wouldn't leave her. Since the beginning, I knew he would never leave her, but I tried to convince myself he would do it to be with me. I was ready to walk away when he asked me if it had something to do with you - he saw you at my side in the ferry - and when I told him "yes", he hit me. - She didn't have courage to look at John in the eyes. She didn't want to see his disappointment for her not being who she was eight years ago. - You don't want me in your life John. I turned the woman with whom no man will ever marry. I turned a home wrecker.

No more words came out from her mouth. The blonde woman broke down in tears. The truth was out and she wasn't feeling better. She was feeling worse. The man standing at her door would never want to be with her again after it.

John wrapped his arms around Stacy, ignoring her attempts to push him away. Her head rested on his should, the tears wet the fabric of his shirt. When the sobs calmed, when only a few tears ran through her cheeks, John spoke again.

- Do you remember Mike? That guy who liked to be called The Miz. - He didn't wait for answer, but he felt her head nodding - It has been eight years since someone heard about him. He disappeared in the same night as me. He and his friends were no good. I shouldn't have messed with him.

- Why are you telling me this? - Stacy mumbled very embarrassed to glance at him.

- Mike was the wrong person with whom I messed with. He wanted me to something and I didn't do it. To convince me to do it, he tried to use you. If I didn't do it, you would suffer the consequences. We fought. I didn't mean it to happen, it was an accident. I didn't know what to do and I called my father. He covered my mistake as he has always done.

Stacy placed her hands on his chest and for the first time since her revelation her eyes connected with his. She didn't see a single emotion inside his baby-blue eyes. - What did you do John? - Her voice was a whisper, but he heard her.

- I killed Mike.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	15. Strip Off

**Thanks to my time is now, yacena23, Cena's baby doll and ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegs for reviewing the last chapter. As I always write, your reviews mean a lot to me.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and don't forget to leave reviews - today is many b-day and reviews are great presents.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

_"It was a lovely spring night in the peaceful Island. As it was Friday night, most of the high school students were at the downtown spending their time without worries. Near the fountain, a couple of lovebirds was enjoying each other company._

_- You live on an Island. Why would you want to go to another island? - John asked his long-time girlfriend. The blonde was sat on the fountain's edge with his arms wrapped around her thin waist. A surprising move and the female teenager would take a public bath in the fountain._

_- Hawaii is different from here - Stacy replied making circles with her right index finger on his chest. - Did you already take a look at the weather there?_

_- It still is an island. It's a piece of land surrounded by the ocean._

_- It's a hot island - the blonde exclaimed trying to prove her point of view. - A hot island is better than a cold one. - Her lips formed a naughty smile and her eyes met his baby-blue. - I could walk all year half naked and no one would say I was a whore._

_- No one calls you "whore". - It was not exactly the truth. Some people would call her it - more exactly his mother's friends - because of their "crazy" relationship. John and Stacy knew they didn't share the most conventional relationship, but they were only teenagers. Some people shouldn't take life so serious._

_- You are sweet for saying it, but I know it's a lie. - Her lips connected with his. Their moment was soon interrupted._

_- Please, get a bedroom - Amy exclaimed when reached the lovebirds side along with Trish. Caught off guard, Stacy lost her balance and only John's arms wrapped around her waist stopped the blonde from falling into the water. - You two are making everyone sick._

_- Jealousy is a very ugly emotion - John spoke. Quickly his attention went from his girlfriend and friends when he saw a group of teenagers approaching._

_- I'm not feeling jealous; I'm feeling sick - the redhead pronounced in her defense. Those two were too happy in each other arms to be truth. They had been together since their ninth grade - probably had gotten together sooner and they didn't fight as much as it was expected from two people who had been together for so long._

_- It's not my fault M. boy never looked at you and now you are bittersweet - Stacy said, recovering from the scare. As much as she didn't show, Stacy didn't like to be talk of the town - of course, she would always be because it was rare for her and John to not end up doing something stupid. Falling into the fountain would definitely put people taking about it and more lies about her would be created._

_- Stacy - Trish exclaimed and sent a discrete glance at John. Amy's crush wasn't supposed to be known by him. It was a secret between the three._

_- I'm sorry - the blonde excused and then looked at her boyfriend. Luckily he hadn't paid attention to their last sentences. Placing her right hand on his chin, she turned it to face her. - What's wrong?_

_- I need to go speak with someone - John announced and showed a smile. With one last kiss on her lips, John walked away from the three girls._

_- Is he going to get a room? - Amy queried without touching the "M" subject. Matt didn't live on the Island anymore - he had left some time ago. - You two shouldn't try to make babies is public places._

_- How funny - Stacy replied. The previous year, she had learned that having sex in public places was not for her. It was a summer night and she and John ended up taking off their clothes on the beach. Of course, one of his father's deputies appeared and they were taken by the police's station and could have been accused of indecent exposure if it was not John._

_- Amy, don't mock Stacy because of something she is having a few troubles to do now. - Did her friends take the night to make fun of her? Were they going to remember the main reason all John's mother's friends were insulting her? - Since Mrs. Cena found her inside her son's bedroom in her underwear, it has been hard to find a place where they can be alone._

_- I'm not going to deal with you two now. It was not how I expected to spend my Friday night. - Jumping from the fountain's edge, the young blonde strolled to her boyfriend's side. He wasn't far away speaking with one guy. - Who is your friend? - Stacy asked wrapping her arm around John's._

_- No one special. - The words flew out from John's mouth very quickly. Stacy sent him a questioning glance. He was not the kind of person to act mysterious or to be rude. - Let's go._

_- I'm Mike, but my friends call me The Miz. - Mike extended his hand to her, stopping John's intentions of walking away._

_- Nice to meet you, I'm Stacy. - The blonde accepted the hand and offered him a smile._

_- John talks a lot about you - Mike said with his eyes directed to John. - He would never want anything wrong to happen with you._

_- We have to go. - John pushed Stacy away. His actions only made her more astonished than she already was with his behavior._

_- Why didn't you want to present me your friend? - the blonde asked when they were a few meters away from the Miz._

_- He is not a friend - John grumbled between his teeth. He turned to Stacy and placed both his hands around her arms. The friendly eyes had a spark of fire inside them - Stay away from him._

_- You are my boyfriend, not someone who can boss me around. - Pushing him away from her, Stacy returned to Amy and Trish. "_

* * *

- Did you talk with the police? - Trish queried concerned bringing Stacy back from her thoughts.

- Of course I did, but they didn't find anything - Stacy replied without taking her eyes off from the supermarket shelves. The pregnant blonde needed to make some shop and Stacy and Amy decided to accompany her as neither of them was busy.

She may have been brave enough to tell John about Dave, but she didn't feel like breaking the news to both Amy and Trish. Instead of telling them the truth, the blonde told her friends she had been stolen and the thieves ended up beating her. She was feeling tired of lying her friends about her life.

- You shouldn't have run away from me - Amy said not very happy. She had seen her friend hurt and crying without being able to do nothing to help her. - I thought something awful had happened with you and I went to speak with John. I could have jeopardized our friendship.

- Being stolen and attacked by thieves isn't something awful? - The redhead didn't know what to answer - it was something awful, but not as awful as the thoughts Amy had. Thankfully, she didn't have to do it. - Please, I don't want to speak about it anymore. I'm sure we can talk about something else.

- Jay is going a bachelor party tonight - Amy spoke, changing the conversation's theme as the taller blonde requested. - Should I get worried?

- Someone's boyfriend is going to spend the night watching strippers taking off their clothes - Trish mocked with a mischievous smile on her face. - Should I start buying diapers?

- If you start buying them now, you won't see the money disappearing from your wallet so fast when the baby is born - Stacy offered her opinion. She was no baby expert, but she knew it was expensive to raise one.

- Should I get worried or not? - Amy asked one more time. Neither Stacy nor Trish answered to her. - I have to confess I don't feel comfortable with the idea. Strippers aren't ordinary women.

- Strippers are women who fulfill men's erotic fantasies in a pole or with a lap dance, but those are not the women with whom they want to stay - Stacy replied. As they were approaching from the supermarket's exit to pay the supplies, a familiar man passed by the street. - I'll be right back.

Running from the supermarket, without giving her friends any explanation, Stacy went after John. A few days had spent since she and John had spoken. After all the revelations shared between them, the two immersed in a deep silence which was only broken when John moved to walk away from her house.

- John. - Listening to his name, John twisted his body and saw the blonde running to him. It didn't take her too long to reach his side.

- Hi - he complimented her with a smile.

- Can we talk? - Stacy asked right away and saw him raising his eyebrow. It was an odd situation. After the last days, no one could deny it.

- Haven't you been avoiding me? - After his revelation, it was no surprise for John when Stacy avoided speak with him - at the end of the day, he had killed a person. Nevertheless, John wasn't sure if it the main reason she was avoiding him was because of his or hers revelation. - Look, I'm going to meet Randy. He is at Michelle's parents' house and we have to catch the ferry.

- I'll be quickly. I swear I won't take you too long - Stacy assured. She only wanted to make him a question and with luck he would accept her invitation. - Do you want to go dinner to my house? I swear my cooking got a lot better over the years.

- I can't. I have some place to be tonight. - His words were mysterious, but Stacy didn't notice it. He wouldn't tell her he was going to a strip club because it was where Randy's bachelor party would happen.

- I'm not saying tonight because I have to work too. - The sweet smile on her face didn't vanish. - Are you free tomorrow?

- Are you sure you want to do it? - John queried her. He didn't wish Stacy to feel uncomfortable towards him and as simple a dinner sounded, it wouldn't only be a normal dinner. They would have a conversation which would resolve their relationship once for all.

- Yes, I want to. - There were still a few losing strings between them and Stacy didn't want those to exist anymore. For the first time in a long time Stacy felt her life wasn't such a mess.

* * *

- Someone is very happy today - Gail exclaimed while she took a seat at Stacy's side.

- Tomorrow night my life is going to change. - A smile was etched across Stacy's face. She looked at her imagine at the mirror and applied mascara and blusher to hide her hurt face - to her disgrace, the make-up wasn't enough to hide it.

- I'm so happy for seeing you smiling. - After seeing the blonde depressed in her living room couch, it was nice to see her smiling. No woman should go through Stacy's experience. - You didn't deserve what that bastard did to you.

- I never thought I did. - Dave was a closed chapter in her life. The man she thought she was in love with had became a monster. He had another woman, yet he got angry at her because of John. She had simply asked some time to put her thoughts back on track and he attacked her. Between the pain and tears, Stacy remembered how humiliated she felt.

- So, it's definitely over between you two? Because if it's not I must tell you while your break, he came here and he got another girl.

- Why isn't it a surprise? - It was an answer that didn't need an answer. She should have seen the kind of man Dave was before getting intimate with him. - It's all over between us. We will never happen again.

- Did it teach you to stay away from married man?

- It taught me to stay away from possessive man. - The blonde ran her hand through her curly blonde hair. - If tomorrow night goes as I expect, my problems with men are going to be over.

- What do you mean by it? - the Asian female asked curious. The dazzling smile draw by her lips was the only answered Gail received from Stacy.

- The boys are excited outside - Melina exclaimed sitting near Stacy and Gail. Her body was only covered by a dark satin robe. - I love bachelor parties. The groom's friends always offer some extra, so we show what he is going to lose by putting a ring on the finger.

- I don't believe he is going to lose very much - Stacy whispered. With her unfinished studies and after leaving his parents' house this job was all she could find. As much as she didn't like to take off her clothes to strange men and to dance for them, at the end of a work-day Stacy always remembered herself it was better to strip for money than having sex for money.

- Stacy, it's your turn - a voice echoed throughout the backstage area. Every single girl had a routine and most of the nights they were presented by the same order. When a bachelor party was organized, the girls were chosen by the guests.

- I better to use this thing. - Stacy had been advised that she couldn't work while her face didn't lose all the bruises. As much make-up she put it wasn't enough. However she had found a solution: a mask.

Before walking to the stage, she put on the mask that matched with her sultry black outfit - she was wearing a satin underwired padded bra with pink polka dot overplay with a matching thong with a sheer skirt and satin ruched garter straps; her arms were covered by long black satin opera gloves and her long legs were covered by black thighs highs with a pink bow. The clothes didn't leave too much for the imagination, but wasn't that the point?

The leggy blonde finally entered in the stage. It could be just another night at work where she would strip her clothes to strange men. Nevertheless, that night they weren't all strange. In the middle of the crowd, her eyes found for the first time since she started working familiar faces. And one of those faces was the last person she wanted to find her in working on a strip club.

Even with the mask John recognized her. His eyes gazed at her for brief seconds before turning his head to Randy. She couldn't hear the words he pronounced. She only saw him walking away.

And just like that Stacy felt her World crumbling down one more time. She was the unluckiest woman on Earth.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	16. Fatherhood

**Thanks to yacena23, ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegs and my time is now for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you SO much!****I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter - a few more secrets are going to be revealed. **

**By the way, I would love to know: What do you like in this story?; Who is your favourite character? And the one you like less? Why?; Is there anything you would like to see happen? The answers would be very helpful for the next chapters I have in mind. **

**Read & Review**

* * *

Mickie James' wedding would be realized in five months and the bride wanted to make sure her big day wouldn't be total catastrophe. Accompanied by Trish, the young teacher entered in the town's church to have a conversation with the priest about the ceremony.

- White lilies would be perfect for the decoration - Mickie whispered with a dreamy smile etched across her face. The brunette linked her arm with Trish' very thrilled with the thoughts of her future wedding. - What do you think?

- I like white lilies - the five months pregnant woman replied. As much as she and Mickie were friends, Trish wasn't excited for being in the church to discuss the wedding. - But it's your choice not mine.

Since the moment the bride invited her to make accompany her to a visit at the church to speak with the priest, Trish had been trying to explain to Mickie that she didn't have a part in her wedding planning. All she had to do was to appear in the day, dressed in a white wedding dress - many disagreed with the color - and to make sure her prominent belly wasn't noticeable.

Exchanging opinions, the two women made their way to the sacristy where the man of God would receive them. Listening to voices coming from the outside, the two primary teachers waited for the door to open to be received.

- It must be Michelle - Mickie commented raising her voice a little bit. It would make the priest and the couple inside the sacristy to notice their presence. - Her mother and mine spoke a few days ago. My mother ended up embarrassed because my wedding is going to be luxurious as Michelle's.

- Michelle's parents can offer her three wedding ceremonies per year with honeymoon included - Trish commented and her lips coiled into a smirk. It didn't matter how old you would get; high school nemesis would never be forgotten and hardly forgiven. - Of course, they can't do anything to make people forget her daughter's relationship with a teacher.

- If her parents offered me my wedding, I would forget her relationship with Professor Callaway- Mickie affirmed. As lawyers Mr. and Mrs. McCool didn't have money issues. They were one of the most successful people on the Island and usually they bragged about it. After meeting the parents, Michelle's attitude was easy to understand.

- I would probably say I forgot about it and then I would remember a couple of days later and spread the word - Trish joked. She was older; however, sometimes it was good to act as ten years haven't spent.

As soon as the words slipped from the blonde's lips, the sacristy door was opened. Fortunately the words weren't heard nor by the couple nor by the priest that left the space.

- Don't forget that Friday is the rehearsal. - The older man didn't need to advise the engaged couple. They weren't going to forget the last rehearsal before the day they would be united at the eyes of God. - I promise your wedding day is going to be perfect.

- Thank you. - Michelle offered him a huge smile before turning her attention to Mickie and Trish. - Hi, I didn't know you were the people our minister was waiting for.

- We didn't know you were here too - Mickie replied without enjoying Michelle's tone. Too many fake smiles were being exchanged under the house of God. - I hope everything for your wedding is prepared as you please.

- I wouldn't want it any other way. You know I like everything perfect - Michelle comments and wrapped her arms around Randy's right arm.

- It has been known since high school that you do everything you can to make sure everything all you do is perfect. Your school grades had always been perfect. - Trish was swimming is deep and danger waters. Maybe she should shut up, but Michelle's presumption was getting on her nerves - due to their past, Michelle getting on her nerves was an easy task.

- Otherwise you - Michelle replied and locked her eyes on Trish's salient belly and then on the blonde's expression. Trish controlled herself to not attack Michelle - not only she was pregnant, but they were inside a church.

- Michelle, don't we have to go? - Randy suggested. It was clear the three women weren't fond of each other. Lately he had found out not too many people from the Island were very fond of Michelle.

- Just a moment. - Her lips formed a sweet smile, but her eyes told a different story. She was far from being sweet. - Did my mother send an invitation for my wedding to any of you? I asked her to do it, but then I got confused because your response never arrived.

- I didn't receive mine - Trish answered. Did Michelle want her to believe she asked Mrs. McCool to invite her high school enemies to her wedding? And why on Earth would she want to go to Michelle's wedding? She may have gone to her husband's funeral, but it didn't mean the pregnant women had to assist to her marriage.

- Well, you are invited for my wedding. I would love you to be here. - Trish raised her eyebrow suspicious. She avoided exchanging a look with Mickie. - Mickie, you can bring Jeff and you, Trish, as Amy is coming with Jay - why didn't Amy tell she was going to Michelle's wedding? - you can bring Stacy as your plus one. She and John already are in good terms, aren't they? Even if they aren't, it will be a huge ceremony; they won't need to be face-to-face with each other.

- We are very thrilled with the invitation. We can't wait for your big day - Mickie thanked noticing Trish would never do it. Not after Michelle provoked her and opened old wounds.

- Thank you for receiving us. Friday we will be here - Randy told the priest. It was better to end the conversation between the three women before some misfortune occurred. He knew Michelle and the familiar petit blonde wasn't far behind Michelle in the ruthless department.

Before Randy gave a few steps, to make his way out of the church, his eyes met Trish's. Those two knew each other, but while Randy had already figured out where they had met, Trish was still trying to find out.

- God doesn't like discussions in His house - the priest pronounced bringing Trish back to reality. - I should penance you for your behavior, but as God I know to forgive.

Suddenly, Trish finally understood from where she knew the groom. The night she met Randy was a fuzzy memory - it would be difficult to find someone who didn't have blurred memories from that party. Nonetheless, Trish should have recognized Randy when she saw him by the first time.

Eight years later Trish had found the father of her son.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Stacy stood on her feet at the port. Wearing her most conservative clothes - only when she already was far from her house, the blonde questioned herself why she gave so much importance to her clothes. Since John discovered her in her workplace, Stacy had been gathering strength to face him.

Before knocking at the entrance, she breathed in and out three times. To know that John knew about her profession wasn't something easy to deal with. It was a profession like all the other professions, but the society's opinion was very negative about it. Taking off clothes to earn money wasn't a job accepted by most people.

The blonde didn't wait too long at the door. Seconds after her knuckles hit the door, it was open by John. When their eyes met, an uncomfortable silence remained between them.

- This is a surprise - the man standing at the entrance exclaimed, breaking the silence. The last days, they had spent them avoiding each other. Seeing Stacy standing at his door was a huge surprise. - What are you doing here?

- I brought dinner. May I come in? - She pulled up a smile and showed him the paper bag she transported with her. After discussing a lot with herself, she had figured out how she would make the approach: he wouldn't kick her out the boat, if she brought dinner with her, right?

Giving a few steps behind, John allowed the blonde to enter in his place. He would lie if he said he wasn't surprised with her - recently, Stacy had become a box full of surprises.

- As I already told you, my cooking got a lot better throughout the years - the blonde announced and walked to the small galley. She placed the paper bag on top of the only counter. - I don't cook anything poisonous and I never forget to put salt.

- You aren't here to dinner with me. - He walked in her direction, decreasing the distance between them.

The dinner between them should have occurred a few days ago. Nevertheless, due Stacy's job being unveiled, the dinner went downhill - the blonde had prepared the dinner because deep inside she had hope John would show up, but he never did.

- I thought food could break the ice - Stacy explained to him. The smile in her face was threatening to fade away. - Where do you have the plates?

- Stace…- John was interrupted by the blonde before he went further with his choice of words. She was there for a reason and he wasn't going to get-free of her - persistence was one her qualities - until she accomplished her mission.

- John, you saw me working in a strip club and now I want an opportunity to explain to you the reason I was there. - Twisting her body, she faced him. He was closer than she expected him to be. - As much as I loved to say it was the first time, it wasn't.

- You don't have to explain to me anything. - He was being truthful. He was not waiting for her explanations. After everything they had gone through, he wasn't hoping for her to give him any explanation. Didn't he take eight years to tell her the truth about his departure?

John wasn't angry at Stacy for catching her at the stripping club - he didn't have the right to be angry at her because of it. He was furious at himself. Deep inside the ex-Marine felt the path followed by Stacy was his fault. They had projected so many plans for the future and his sudden disappearance ruined the life they planned together. The dismissed Marine throughout the years always tried to imagine how his life could have turned out if he hadn't murdered Mike and stayed at Stacy's side.

- But I want to - Stacy exclaimed with a desperate expression draw by her features. In less than one week and half, John would learn one more secret about her life that she had never shared with her friends.

Pulling a chair, Stacy sat on it - remaining on her feet while telling a part of her life she wasn't proud of would have been a hard task. The blonde waited for John to take a seat at her side, but he stayed on his feet with his body leaning against the small counter and his arms folded. His posture couldn't be more serious.

- I won't lie. - The blonde took a long and deep breath before going on with her revelation. - I never wanted to tell you about my job. During all these years I made sure no one would know that I was taking off my clothes to earn a paycheck at the end of the month.

- So, Amy and Trish don't know about it? - John queried running his fingers through his short hair. Stacy nodded with her head to his surprise. Those three women never had secrets between them.

- I started working in the club a few days after my eighteen birthday. I was living in Amy's house at the time and I couldn't stay there forever - as much as her parents were being nice to me. I knew if I wanted to move in with my life, I needed money. At the time I was broke. - Carefully, Stacy placed a tress of blonde hair behind her ear. It already was being too hard to speak and she was far away from being over. - No one on the Island would give me a job because of my past - who wants a crazy girl who has the fame of being a whore working for them? - and I couldn't find anything outside here that didn't request more than a high school diploma. I was desperate and I saw the pamphlets saying they were looking for girls. When they saw me, they offered me a job right away. I didn't have to wait in the line as some other girls had; I didn't have to show my qualifications; I didn't have to make an interview.

- Did you meet Dave there? - John asked after a brief moment in silence. The answer was clear, but he wanted to hear it from her. Where else could she have met the bastard?

Stacy didn't find a reason to hide the truth about Dave from John - wasn't she opening her heart to him and confession all her dirty secrets? Feeling embarrassed, the stripper nodded with her head. All the strength she had gathered through the last days was fading away and she desperately needed to keep it to tell John her last secret.

The ex-Marine scratched his chin. His baby blue eyes gazed at Stacy, but the blonde woman couldn't read the emotion inside them. Was he furious at her? Was he disappointed? Didn't he care about her actions not even a little bit?

- Do you get laid with all the clients or was it only with him? - The abrupt explosion caught Stacy off guard and brought tears to her eyes. Noticing her reaction, John quickly regretted his behavior. He was angry at himself, not at her. Yelling at her was wrong. She was braver than him when it comes to confess dirty secrets and mistakes. - I'm sorry. This is my entire fault, I did this to you. We had all these plans and then I walked away. I left you without an explanation to save my ass from jail.

Stacy gathered strength to rise up from the chair. She wrapped her fingers around a glass - her hands were shaking - and then filled it with water.

- I was so angry at you back then. I blamed you for a long time for everything bad happening with me.

Eight years ago, she used to fall asleep many nights thinking how her life could have turned out if John had stayed with her. There was a slightly chance of them breaking up and to follow different paths; but there was a huge chance of them making it and being one of those couples who stayed married for fifty years.

- I'm sorry - he apologized one more time. John knew it didn't matter how many times he told her how he felt sorry for his actions because all those times weren't going to be enough to demonstrate the intensity of his regret. When he left the Island, he hadn't only screwed up his life; Stacy's life had been affected by it too.

- I was going to have a perfect live with you, but then you walked away without an explanation and I before I knew my life was upside down…- The glass in her hands broke on the floor, but neither of them cared about it. -I don't even have a relationship with my parents.

- Why don't you talk with them? - John queried. As many teenagers, Stacy had her fights with her parents, but it was well known the couple wanted the best for their only daughter. If they didn't want it, they wouldn't have tried to end their relationship.

Taking a deep and long breathe, Stacy got ready to reveal her darkest secret. A drop of water ran from her eye. - Because they made me do something awful.

John tried to catch a glance of her features from his position, but Stacy had turned her back at him and her long blonde hair was a wall for her emotions.

- Eight years, when you disappeared...- it was too painful to pronounce the next set of words -, I was pregnant.

- Stacy…- Those were not the words he was expecting to hear from Stacy. An overwhelming feeling ran through him. Not only he ran from his mistakes, but he ran from his responsibilities too. Everything would be so much easy if it was possible to turn back in time.

- I told my mother I was pregnant and then she told my father. They told me I couldn't have the baby. People already didn't like me because of my behavior and if I became a single mother I would be marginalized. - She tried to wipe her tears, but many drops of water were running through her cheeks. - They weren't thinking about me, they were not thinking about the best for me. They were thinking about my father's political career - which I had already damaged to much.

- What happened with the baby? - John queried. Nevertheless, he didn't get an answer from the blonde.

Stacy broke down in tears and all John could do to comfort her was to wrap his arms around her body. The woman in his arms was just as damaged as him and John knew her down fall was his entire fault. If he hadn't committed mistakes - every single day of his life he regretted messing with Mike -, if he was there for her, everything would be so much different and less painful.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	17. The Request

**Thanks to ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegs, yacena23, my time is now and Cena's baby doll for the reviews and for answering my questions - it seems no one likes Michelle =P You have been very helpful. THANK YOU!**

**This chapter took me a lot of time to write because during the last weeks I went through an awful writing crisis - the people who follow my twitter account know that I though about leaving FanFiction. I only hope you enjoy it. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

Opening her eyelids, Stacy found herself in a small bedroom where she had only been once in her life and interrogated herself how she ended up there - last time she slept there, when she woke up her mind knew too well how she finished there.

Sitting upright, the tall blonde looked for a sign of the man to whom the bedroom belonged. She felt bittersweet for not seeing John anywhere.

The last night events were still very fresh in her mind. Even before opening her eyes to the new day, the memories hit her: the emotional breakdown she suffered and all the secrets she confessed to John. She should feel relieve for opening her heart, but it was being too hard to feel better when she could only think about the consequences of her confession.

She always wished a life free of drama, but throughout eight years all she was able to do was to turn her life upside down. Now, she had to face the consequences and to hope no one would judge her for her dubious actions.

- Good morning. - Sitting straight on the mattress, Stacy twisted her face and saw John standing at the entrance. He didn't move to get closer of her due not being sure if she wanted him to approach.

- Hi. - With effort, Stacy pulled up a smile. The blonde felt relieved when, by looking at his countenance, she understood he wasn't angry at her. Nevertheless, she hadn't told him where the baby was. When he learned about it, Stacy firmly believed he would walk away and wouldn't smile to her once again.

- How are you feeling? - he queried. He wanted to approach from Stacy, but wasn't sure of how she would react to the proximity. Folding his arms he waited for an answer.

- Better. - It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't true either. She was feeling better because the last night had come to an end. However knowing what was expecting her in the future, was enough to bring her down.

There was another question John wanted to make her. Nonetheless, after her reaction just a few hours ago - and due to the dark circles under her eyes -, he didn't discover strength inside him to ask her once again about the baby's whereabouts - after eight years, the baby was now a child.

Silence settled in the small division. At times the silence was more reassuring than the sound. None of them was sure of what should say next. Many words were left unsaid, but it wasn't the time to pronounce them.

Getting up from the warm bed, Stacy picked up her shoes from floor. She didn't remember taking off her shoes - if she didn't remember how she ended up in the room, how could she remember how she slept barefoot?

Putting on the shoes, she concluded it could only have been the man standing at the door. Her lips formed a sweet smile - she didn't have to force it as the one she offered John that same morning. Years ago, the main reason she couldn't stay angry at John for too long was because he was always very gentle and kind to her.

The blonde rose up from the mattress and walked to John. Face-to-face with him, she broke the silence etched in the small space the two were sharing.

- Do you want to go take breakfast with me? - It was an unusual invitation after all the drama. Nonetheless, she didn't want to let him go - at least, not for now. For the first time in a long time she was sure of something: she was sure she wanted to try to give them an opportunity again - of course, for it to happen, John would need to be willing to give her an opportunity - after the secrets she revealed, Stacy wasn't sure if he would want to keep her.

The ex-Marine though about the invitation the blonde woman did. Perhaps if he spent some more time with Stacy and he saw she was feeling better, he could have an opportunity to make the question he wished about their child - since the previous night he desperately wanted to know what happened. However, he already had plans and, unfortunately, he couldn't call them off.

- I can't - John answered. The disappointment was spread all over her face. He hated to let her down, but he couldn't avoid his compromise. - I have a commitment. If it wasn't important I would cancel it. I'm sorry.

- You better to not skip your compromise to be with me. I don't want your mother to gossip all over the town and to tell I'm bringing her son to the dark side again - the blonde replied. Her last wish was to be the talk of the town one more time. She had worked a lot to show people she wasn't a delinquent and to try to erase her crazy past full of excesses.

Stacy was ready to walk away when John wrapped his fingers around her arm gently. One more time, their eyes met - his baby-blue eyes connected with hers hazel eyes.

- We still have to talk. - The words slipped from his mouth before he could even try to stop them. Nevertheless, no one could blame him - as no one could blame her for not wanting to talk. Stacy dropped a bomb and now he wanted to know what happened with the child.

- I know. - The whisper was almost unheard due to the lump in her throat. The hazel eyes started to get watery. She knew too well about what they had to talk.

As quickly as he let go her arm, as quickly as Stacy abandoned the place John called home.

Soon she would be ready to confess John the baby's destiny. For now, she had to recover from her emotional breakdown - she needed to be sure she would have strength enough to reveal him a secret that was haunting her for almost eight years.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Amy was feeling exhausted. She couldn't recall the last time she felt so exhausted. Was she a bad friend for being sick and tired of Stacy and Trish's behavior?

For the first time in a long time her life was going well. If you asked Amy four months ago how her life would be she wouldn't say she would have a great boyfriend and a job interview in the next week.

Nonetheless, it was hard for Amy to celebrate when her two best friends were feeling low. As much as the two blondes tried to hide their feelings, it was hard for Amy to not see through their lies - did they forget they had been friends since primary school?

- Good morning. - Amy turned her eyes at the woman who took a seat around the table she was occupying. - May I make you company or are you expecting someone?

- You can make me company, Stacy - the red-haired woman answered with a smile on her lips. The dark circles under the blonde's eyes called her attention immediately. - Did you sleep last night?

- Yes - Stacy lied and pulled out a smile. If she had to think about the previous night once again, she would start crying in the middle of the room filled with people - which wasn't something she was willing to do.

Not many words were shared between the two women. Only after the waitress placed on the table their orders, Amy tried to have a further conversation with Stacy. The deep silence between them wasn't normal.

- Michelle is going to marry this weekend - Amy pronounced nonchalantly. It was not the best subject to talk about, but as long she kept it casual, there wouldn't be a problem. - I still can't believe I'm going to be there with Jay.

- I feel bad for you - Stacy replied and cut a bit of her pancake.

- Don't be, because Trish told me last night she was invited to the wedding and Michelle hinted you could be her plus one. We believe it was her way of inviting you. - Listening to the news, Stacy almost chocked in the piece of her pancake she cut several seconds ago.

Coughing, the blonde stole Amy's dark coffee and took a sip. How could her friends think she would ever attend Michelle's marriage? Her presence in the wedding would be a catastrophe - a catastrophe without proportions. Why couldn't the other people see it too?

And why the hell did Michelle invited her? It could have already spent eight years, but their past would never be erased and the two women would never stand each other. Stacy couldn't understand the reason Michelle did it.

- I'm sorry: did you just tell me that I'll need to attend to Michelle's wedding? - Stacy queried astonished. She wished to badly to have listened to it all wrong, but sadly it wasn't the case. - I'm sorry, but I would rather return to my parents' house than to watch that bimbo getting married.

- Being in her wedding isn't my cup of tea either - Amy replied in her defense. The only reason she was going was because she was Jay's date. Nevertheless, her boyfriend's company wouldn't make the experience more tolerable. - With you and Trish around the wedding could be bearable. Do you know John will be there too?

- Why do you think referring John will make me go to Michelle's wedding? - the blonde snapped. She was still sensitive due to the last events and the question sounded harsher than she wished.

Lately, every single step she gave would take her to John and as much as she was still in love with him, she didn't want it to happen. What if he didn't want to be with her again after the bomb she still had to drop? Her heart would be broken in pieces again and everyone would know it had been the same man doing it.

Sometimes Stacy wished John had never returned home. She never had a perfect life - far from it -, but since he returned she hadn't had a moment of peace.

- Do you really have to ask? - A mocking smirk was etched across Amy's face. - Are you going to deny you like him?

- We have a complicated relationship - Stacy mumbled feeling her sour mood getting worse. The last days - the last weeks - had been unbearable and if Amy went on, she would end up being the target of her frustration. - I don't want to speak about it.

The tall blonde wasn't going to confess her feelings for John when she could lose him one more time. After a final talk with him, if the results were positive, she would have no problems speaking with Amy about her strong feelings for John. Nevertheless, for now, it was a forbidden topic.

- If it makes you feel more comfortable, it's easy to see John still cares a lot about you.

- As much as I loved it when I was ten years younger, I'm not in the mood to have another dysfunctional relationship.

Years ago, they had a relationship which could be compared to a roller-coaster. But, otherwise her words, nowadays she couldn't see it happening. A lot had happened throughout the years they were apart and they had changed. This time their relationship would be a lot different.

- Why would it be a dysfunctional relationship? It already spent eight years and I can say you are not the same person you were years ago. Also John isn't the same person he was. Perhaps when he tells you what happened when he left, you can start all over again.

That was the last drop of water. She didn't want to talk about her relationship with John and if Amy knew her well - as she claimed - , the redhead should have already understood she wasn't in the mood to have such conversation.

- Why do you think I don't know it? - The words shouldn't have been pronounced, but Amy was getting on her nerves.

- You already know? - Amy questioned shocked. Stacy knew and she hadn't told a word about it to her and Trish. Amy questioned herself for how long Stacy had knowledge of it.

Stacy tucked a string of hair behind her ear trying to win time. Even if she wanted, she couldn't reveal Amy the reason John left - they reason that obligated John to leave the Island; to leave her.

- Can't we speak about another thing? - Stacy asked placing her eyes on the food she ordered. She couldn't stare at the confused and curious glance Amy was sending her. - I'm tired of my personal being the talk of the month.

Without a word, Amy agreed - if she didn't want their friendship to be hurt, she had to agree with Stacy's request.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- First you refused my help and now you want it - the sheriff exclaimed after listening to his son's request and furrowed his eyebrows. It was a peculiar situation - more peculiar than when John asked to speak with him a few days ago. His son would faster deny his support than look for it. - May I know what's going on?

- Dad, if you want me to beg, you only have to say it - John replied without telling his father the reason of his sudden change of mind. - I told: I want to put my life back on track.

- Why now? You returned four months ago. Why did you only make this decision now? - the older man questioned his son very intrigued by his behavior. Eight years may have spent, but he knew his son. Something must have happened or John would never come to speak with him about such topic.

- Better late than never - he replied without giving again the answer his father was looking for. - If you can't help, just say it.

If he told his father it was because of Stacy, the Island's sheriff would think twice before helping him. Recently John had spoken about Stacy with his parents and he realized they weren't still very fond of her.

John may hadn't appear to the dinner at the woman's house after finding out about her job, but after the discover he had decided to settle down and to not leave the Island again - he hadn't brought the boat where he was living only because wanted a place to call his own.

After the cold reception he received from some people, he didn't see the Island as his home any longer. He arrived at the conclusion that it was better to leave it once again and never comeback. Nevertheless, through the months the situation changed and he couldn't image leaving the Island, leaving _her_ again - even if it could put his secret in danger.

He still had to have one more conversation with the blonde and he didn't know what to expect from it. Nonetheless his stay didn't depend on the outcome of their talk: he would stay on the Island and would do everything in his power to stay with her.

- Are you going to help me or not? - John asked one more time hoping his father would access to his request.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	18. Unexpected Wedding I

**Thanks to yacena23, my time is now, Cena's baby doll and Nadia26 for reviewing the previous chapter. You reviews are very important to me - they help me to write when I don't feel inspired. I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter - I decided to divide it in two because it would be too long.**

**Note: **_I have a new story. It's called_** "A Twist In My Story" **_and_** John Cena & Stacy Keibler **_are one of the main couples. If you feel interested, please check it. _

**Read and Review **

* * *

Whispers echoed through the church. The wedding ceremony would start at any time, but some guests were still stepping into the church to occupy their seats. As it already was expected, it would one of the biggest weddings - if not the largest wedding - happening in the small Island.

- Please, can someone take me out of there? - Stacy pleaded in whisper. As much as she didn't want to attend Michelle's wedding, she had been obligated by her friends to be inside the church to be part of the agonizing ceremony.

The tall blonde thought many times about the reason her nemesis wanted her to be present in the wedding - it was supposed to be big day and she should be surrounded by the people who loved her.

Throughout their High School years, the two blondes tried to spend the shortest possible time in the same place. They never shared - not even once - friendly feelings for each other. Eight years may have spent since that time of their lives, but it was too difficult to believe the hate Stacy and Michelle had for each other decreased to the point they would invite each other for their weddings - if Stacy ever got married, she would never think twice about inviting Michelle to be present.

- My baby wants to get out of here too - the pregnant blonde replied, feeling the baby kicking her belly. Since she stepped into the church the unborn child started kicking her with ferocity. Benjamin had never kicked her stomach with so much intensity.

- Instead of asking me to be your plus-one, you should have asked me to be Ben's babysitter - Stacy grumbled. She had contemplated the idea and taking care of a child was a lot better than being where she was at the moment.

A reply from the pregnant blonde was never heard due to Amy's arrival. The red-haired woman, who was wearing a spaghetti strap green dress in silk taffeta, took a seat in the same bench as her two childhood friends.

- I spoke with Jay and as he's going to stay at the altar, he doesn't mind me to stay here with you - Amy announced, taking a seat at Trish's side.

The two long-time friends - Trish and Stacy - had taken possession of the bench farthest from the bride. It never crossed their minds to stay near Michelle and her annoying retinue - as known as the family.

- I wish she would trip in the dress while making her way to the altar - Stacy spoke and folded her arms. Her mind could only think about the time this day would come to end. She couldn't want to get home and to forget she had been there.

- Stacy! - Both Amy and Trish exclaimed at the same time in a whisper. Unfortunately, it wasn't low enough and it didn't only reach Stacy's ears. The people sat in the front bench listened to them. A few stern glances were sent in their direction, but the women simply ignored them.

- Sorry - Stacy mumbled and rolled her hazel eyes. It couldn't be so hard for her friends to not understand her situation. She spent years discussing with this woman. The bad blood between them would never come to an end.

Trying to keep her mouth shut - the blonde was doing her best to not badmouth the wedding and the bride -, she thought about the high school times and how many times she and Michelle battled each other for the most stupid stuff. However, rapidly, her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

- May I sit here? - The blonde woman was only able to nod with her head as an answer. With so many seats in the church, why did John choose to sit next to her? Stacy felt her friends' eyes on top of her, but as John chose to sit at her side, she chose to pay no attention to them.

And even if she didn't decide to ignore the glances, what could she tell them? The three women were great friends, but some secrets should stay between her and John - her pregnancy being one of those secrets.

The last time the ex-couple met was two night ago. It already was afternoon when Stacy found out John at her door house - once again it had been the ex-Marine who came after her so they could share a few words.

- You look beautiful - he whispered only to her ears and in the process he made her blush. The blonde was wearing a wavy red dress without straps. However, that same morning, she fought the urge of wearing a white dress - as the tradition said only the bride could wear white. She figured out it would be too disrespectful - not that she cared about respecting Michelle; she didn't appreciate the other blonde not even a little bit - and then people would speak about her - as it was known, it was her last wish to be the talk of the town once again.

Years could spend, but John would always make her feel as a teenager girl inside - the butterfly sensation in her belly was slowly returning every moment he was around here. Why did she keep blushing with his lovely compliments? She should already be over it - especially when she should already be used to them - and to be able to accept a flattering remark from him without turning red. She didn't have a mirror to stare at her features, but she imagined her face had the same color of the dress she was wearing.

The wedding march echoed through the filled church. As everyone was rising up to their feet to welcome the bride, who was stepping into the church with her father, Stacy reflected about her last conversation with John.

**-X-**

_"Making her way to her home - a place where she felt safe -, Stacy considered her future. Stripping to earn money couldn't make part of her plans anymore - not now that John found out. She would have to start looking for another job - one where she didn't have to take off her clothes, to dance in a poll and to give private lap dances. The income was generous, but just couldn't do it anymore._

_As she approached from her dwelling, she saw someone sat at the stairs. She felt her heart racing. Some days had spent since the last time she and John talked - it had been easy to avoid him every time she saw him at the town -, but the blonde needed more time to prepare herself to another confrontation._

_- Can we talk? - John questioned her when she finally arrived at the stairs that he occupied. He rose up and followed the blonde to the main entrance of the house._

_- This isn't an appropriate moment for us to have a conversation - Stacy replied and soon wondered when that moment could be._

_- I understand you don't want to speak about the baby - I respect your decision as much as I want answers -, but I have to speak with you about something else._

_Stacy stopped her hand on the doorknob and then twisted her feet to face him. It didn't cross her mind about what he could want to speak with her._

_Did he have another devastating secret? It had been hard to accept that John killed another man, but she did it: first, because he didn't do it on purpose and second, because he only did it to protect her from Mike - John never told her what he had to do for Mike so he wouldn't hurt her._

_- May I come in or not? - Carefully, she placed the key inside the door-lock. With the door opened, she allowed John to enter in the small house she called home and quickly followed him._

_Taking a seat on the couch, Stacy gazed at John and waited for him to speak - her ears where more than ready to listen to his words._

_Standing on his feet, John cleared his throat and then his eyes connected with hers. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation, but it wasn't going to be difficult either. He would open his heart and to try to have the second opportunity that destiny was offering them._

_- When I bought the sailing boat, I was thinking leaving the Island once for all. A lot had changed through eight years. And most important, you hated my guts. I thought I didn't have a place here anymore - John explained. The words were flowing easily from his lips. - But now I know I have a place. I'll do whatever I can to have a life here - believe me or not, I asked my father for help and I'll take the stupid job he always offered me. I'll make exams next week and I'll hope that my military discharge won't be a predicament._

_- You'll work with your father? - Stacy asked astonished. Eight years ago whenever the sheriff brought the topic about John following his footsteps, hell would break loose. - Why will you do this?_

_- Because it doesn't matter what you have to tell me. I'm going to stay here and I'll do everything I can to be with you again - he finally confessed and took a seat at her side._

_Her heart already was beating fast - too fast to be true. Now, it seemed the vital organ would jump out of her chest. If what he just said wasn't a love declaration it was very close of it._

_- I'm not so sure if you will - Stacy stuttered feeling tears in her hazel eyes. She couldn't explain if the droplets of water were from happiness or sadness - was she crying because of his feelings for her or because of what she had to do next?_

_Stacy knew she had to reveal the baby's destiny after John's words. The blonde couldn't hide it anymore from him; it was his right to know what happened all those years ago._

_- Why not?_

_- I swear John, I did everything in my power to keep the baby with me. - He was caught off guard by the reference of their baby. The words were far unexpected. - For a brief moment, I thought my mother would let me keep the baby and everything would be alright. I was too far from being right._

_- Did you give the baby for adoption? - the ex-soldier questioned, without being sure if he made the right decision. Maybe his questions would make Stacy lock herself once again and to hide the truth about their child from him. Gladly, he was wrong._

_- I didn't even receive that opportunity to have him in my arms. - Her lips coiled into a sad smile. - First my mother tried to convince to abort; then a few days later, she said she accepted the pregnancy and we would raise the baby together. My father's political career would suffer because of a teenage pregnancy, but family is more important than any job._

_She stopped speaking to take a deep and long breath. It was too hard and painful to reveal the truth. It was too difficult to revive the past._

_- My mother told me to keep the pregnancy a secret until I was three months because many women lose their baby before it. I thought she was genuinely concerned about my and the baby's well-being. - A tear fell from her hazel eyes. - A week later, I woke up in the middle of the night feeling a lot of pain and then I saw blood…a lot of blood in my bed. - She closed her eyes. The memory of that night was still fresh in her mind; it didn't seem eight years had spent since that fateful night. - A woman came to our house and she told me that I had a miscarriage. While I was recovering, I heard a conversation between my parents that I shouldn't. I learned my mother had given me a tea that was supposed to make me miscarriage._

_Rising up from the couch, she sauntered until the window. Too many tears were running from her eyes - lately it seemed all she did was to cry when ex-boyfriend was around._

_The pain she was bearing all alone for eight years didn't feel smaller in her heart. Conceivably, now that she shared it with someone - with the father of the baby - she could recover and let go the ghosts from the past._

_- They lied to me - she whispered, feeling his presence behind her. She was afraid if she spoke louder, she would break down one more time in front of him. - After that day, I never spoke with my parents again. I packed hardly any clothes and then I left that house forever. It's hard to believe they had courage to kill their own grandchild because of a political career; they wrecked their relationship with me because of a job._

_The ex-Marine stood in silence, not sure of what he could say to comfort her. Sometimes, the silence was better than meaningless words_

_John thought about the past. If he hadn't committed countless mistakes previously, he would have been there for her and for their child. Everything would be so much different between them._

_Nights ago, John wrapped his arms around her in a close embrace. This moment wasn't any different and Stacy found herself in his arms once again."_

**-X-**

- I pronounce you husband and wife - the priest declared and people got up from their seats and clapped. - The groom may now kiss the bride.

The church bells dinged, waking up Stacy from her troubled and deep thoughts. She wondered how the ceremony came to an end so quickly. Michelle McCool had now officially become Michelle Orton and she didn't see it happening - the blonde couldn't say she felt sad because of it.

- What happened? - She turned her face and her eyes met the ones of the man sat at her side. - You are crying and I'm sure it isn't because of the wedding.

- It's nothing - she whispered clearing the tears. She twisted her head to her friends and made sure she wasn't able to catch a glance of John.

She hadn't felt the tears touching her cheeks. Stacy knew she was an emotional wreck and she had to do something very quickly to back to her old-self.

- Trish, are you okay? - Amy questioned the pregnant woman. Throughout the ceremony the petit blonde wrapped her arms around her five months belly.

- It's the baby. He's kicking like a crazy. - She pulled up a smile, trying to comfort the red haired woman. She didn't perceive a reason for her friends to get anxious with her condition.

Trish had never experience so many kicks in such a small space of time, but she had only had a baby and it had been seven years ago. It was known that every pregnancy was different from the other. The petit blonde only hoped that the kicks weren't a sign of the baby going to be restless when he - or she - was born.

Or, perhaps, the baby was feeling her disquietude. If Michelle knew about Benjamin's fatherhood, she wouldn't invite her to attend her expensive wedding. Nevertheless, it was unknown for the petit blonde if Randy remembered her - didn't she have a hard time remembering him? If it was in her hands she would always be a strange for the biological father of her first born.

Trish Stratus-Irvine was scared to death that Randy could figure out that Benjamin was his son. Apart from the dirty blonde hair, Benjamin and Chris were never very alike. She knew her fears were unfounded - how could the dark haired man ever think that her son was his son too?

- Can we go? - the two listened to Stacy asking them. Luckily, the two friends didn't understand that tears had run from the blonde eyes. - The happy couple already left the church. I believe we can go now and no one will send us severe looks for walking away.

- In case you didn't notice, your date has already left too - Amy commented and Stacy furrowed her eyebrows. The answer was easy. Clearly, the red haired woman was referring John.

- My date still is sat here at my side. Can't you see her belly?

- I was talking about John. - She knew Stacy was aware about whom she was talking about. An explanation wasn't needed, but if her friend wanted to play dumb, she could play it too. - What's going on between you two now? Is it still a complicated relationship or did you already uncomplicated it?

- When I have an answer, you two will be the first knowing it. It isn't an easy situation as you may be thinking. - Since their night together, she had wished everything could be easier between them. By now, they could be in a happy relationship - and different from the one they had before - no more excesses, they were grown up now.

Too many secrets - that were now unveiled - would always haunt a future relationship. The past wasn't so easy to let go as much as she told herself she had to do it if wanted to be happy.

- At least, try to have an answer before my baby is born. I'm thinking about asking you to be the godmother and if you and John are together by then, I won't need to look for a godfather - Trish replied and with difficult she was back on her feet. Would the baby stop kicking her? This pregnancy was being a thornier than her first. - Mickie told me she would be waiting for us with Jeff outside at the end of the ceremony.

Without another word, the three women made their way out of the church. The sacred building was almost empty when they left it. It looked alike people were excited for the wedding reception - or simply wanted to appear in the photos of magnificent wedding.

The dreadful wedding was far away from being over. It was going to be a really long day and neither of the woman had a slightly idea of the unexpected twists in store for them.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language - and I believe I didn't pay too much attention when I was re-reading it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	19. Unexpected Wedding II

**Thanks to my time is now and Cena's baby doll for reviewing the previous chapter. Is it me or did I recieve less reviews? :( Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter - it took me a while to write because I have been busy; I'm trying to get back on track. **

**P.S: If you are a fan of Stacy Keibler & John Cena, please check my new story: **_"A Twist In My Story"_**. They are one of the main couples. Thanks.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Blue and orange mixed in the dark sky while the sun vanished to give place to the night and the moon. The wedding reception had begun hours ago and the party seemed far away from coming to an end - to Stacy's dismay. The night still had many surprises ahead for the new-ish married couple and their guests.

- I need to go to the bathroom. - Putting herself back to her feet - her five months belly was starting to give her problems when it came to rise up -, the pregnant blonde made her way through the saloon to reach the bathroom. Many people occupied the space, but her departure wasn't unnoticed by someone far away.

With Trish sudden exit, her plus one, Stacy, was left with Mickie and Jeff, who were very entertained speaking about their marriage in August; about their future as husband and wife which wasn't distant.

The tall blonde took a deep - and silent - breath and then looked around the marvelous space - as much as she disliked Michelle, she couldn't deny how well the wedding had been planned to be perfect.

Suddenly, the blonde realized her eyes were searching for someone. She may have not been very fond of John's presence at her side at the church, but now she was almost praying to have him at her side. Being a third wheel wasn't - and would never be - her cup of tea.

As much as her friends grumbled with her because she and John were pretty much all the time glued to each other eight years ago, it had always been hard for them to feel like third wheels around them because, at least, they had each other. Plus, she and John always tried to spend their time together without anyone else around so they could have some privacy.

By the corner of the eye, the stripper saw one of her childhood friends approaching - and it wasn't the pregnant one. Passing by the middle of the confusion - too many people were on the dance floor -, Amy strolled in her direction.

- Did you see Jay? - Amy whispered at Stacy's ear, who denied it. Without another single word, the woman walked away leaving Stacy once again by herself with the engaged couple.

Perhaps she wouldn't feel troubled with Mickie and Jeff if her own love life wasn't a total wreck. The more she and John talked, more tangled they relationship become.

Stacy tried to call Amy - couldn't she make her company until Trish was back? -, but the words died in her mouth as she saw the other woman getting farther from her location.

Finally reaching a place occupied by fewer people - so many people had been invited that it was almost an impossible task -, Amy continued her search for her plus one. Jay had left the table with an apology to go to answer a cell phone call and he had been gone for almost fifteen minutes. It may sound stupid, but the red haired woman was feeling concern because of his lengthy absence.

After a few more minutes of "intensive" search - she was feeling perturbed for not seeing a sign of her boyfriend anywhere -, the red head ended up finding Jay in a small room. He was still taking with someone by the cell phone. For the time the call was enduring, it could only be something grave.

Pulling out a smile - her search had come to an end -, Amy approached her knuckles of the door. When she was too close of knocking at the door, to reveal her presence to Jay, she listened to a baffling set of words:

- I know you are my wife, but...- The person - the woman - from the other side of the line cut him off before he could carry on his speech.

"Wife?" she interrogated herself. Quickly, she moved her shaking fingers from the door and covered her mouth with them. Jay had a wife? Her Jay had a wife? Jay was a married man and she never found out about his marriage through the last months they spent together? How could it be possible?

Amy felt her eyes getting watery. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening to her. She couldn't have fallen for a married man. She couldn't be seeing a married man. She couldn't be the other woman in Jay's life.

How could have Jay fooled her as he did?

Stepping into the room, Amy caught Jay off guard. He was shocked by Amy's appearance in the room. By her facial expression, it was clear that she had listened to something she shouldn't - like, he calling to the person in the line "wife".

- Amy it isn't what you are thinking…- Jay exclaimed turning off his cell phone. A huge misunderstanding had been created and he needed to clear it up before it was too late. Amy wasn't supposed to listen to that call.

- So, you aren't married? - As stupid and pathetic as it may sound, she was expecting him to exclaim he wasn't married to another woman; she was expecting him to say that she heard it all wrong. Nevertheless, her wish never came true.

- I'm married, but…

Not wanting him to say another word - he had confirmed his freaking marriage -, Amy ran out of the room. She wasn't supposed to be the other woman. She was supposed to be the woman! How could have Jay done it to her? How could he lie to her? How could he make her fall for him and then break her heart in pieces?

With tears finally running from her eyes, Amy wondered why every time she thought she had it all, it was taken away from her in mere seconds. All she wanted was to be happy, but fate was against her. Had she done something that wrong to be punished?

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The petit blonde took a deep and long breath before walking out of the empty bathroom. Due to the astounding party going on in the room not too far away it seemed the rest of the spaces were deserts.

This wedding was being a trial for her. It was hard for Trish to see Randy and to think her darkest secret could come to surface and to ruin her life. She was praying that Michelle didn't plan living on the Island with her husband after the wedding.

Giving a few steps, Trish was caught off guard by the presence of another human being. Unfortunately, it was the only person on Earth she was trying to avoid: Randy Orton.

Trish froze in the middle of the hall. Seconds later, the pregnant woman remembered she shouldn't have acted that way. Randy didn't have knowledge of Ben's parenthood - apart from her two best friends, no one knew Chris wasn't the real father of her son and not even her friends knew who the real father was - and the married man certainly didn't remember their night together when they were still teenagers. As far as she could remember they were both intoxicated and their senses were a blur.

They passed side by side, without looking at each other. Not even a polite smile was exchanged between them. A smile flourished in Trish's lips when she realized her concerns were unfounded. Nonetheless, the smile didn't last long.

- Can we speak? - His voice interrupted the silence in the hall. Randy wasn't sure if he had taken the right decision. This woman could not even remember him. Plus, he was now a married man and the past he and the pregnant blonde shared wasn't something that should be talked after so many years.

Trish felt her heart beating faster. Maybe her theory was completely wrong and his memory was less blurred than she thought. A chill ran down her spine. She was assured Randy remembered her and their "adventure" in a bathroom stall eight years ago.

Randy approached from Trish, who had yet to turn around to face him. She was certain that a serious conversation was near and she wasn't ready for it.

- Can we talk? - he queried once again.

- Sure - Trish answered after turning around her petit frame. She pulled out a beam - it was probably one of her most fake smiles ever. - I only hope it doesn't take too long. My friend is waiting for me and I'm sure you don't want to make Michelle wait.

- It will only take a few minutes - Randy replied. He wasn't sure of the reason he wanted to speak with her. In a matter of fact, he didn't have a clue about what he wanted to converse with her.

Randy couldn't start the conversation with a _"Hey, remember me from eight years ago? We had lots of fun in a dirty bathroom"_. Also, he couldn't find a reason to bring up the subject.

The dark-haired man was now married to another woman and Trish not only had lost her husband four months ago, but she was expecting a baby too. Nevertheless, he had thought a lot about her after their first encounter many years ago and he even tried to find her, but his searches didn't take him anywhere.

After eight years, Randy thought he would never see her again. It never crossed his mind that he would find her few months before getting married with a woman who clearly had a major dislike for her - and the dislike was reciprocal.

- Are you going to speak or not? - Trish fought to keep a smile on her face and to not show him the tremble in her voice.

Randy ran his fingers through his short hair. If he wanted to bring closure to this situation, he needed to speak about it with her. However, it was easier to think it than to do it.

- Do you remember me? - The words flew from his lips without think twice about them. It wasn't the better way to start this conversation, but if he continued to think about a way to start it, he would never do it.

Trish smile faded away. For a brief moment, the blonde thought she had listened to the wrong words. Nevertheless, the moment she feared had arrived.

Turning her back at him, Trish tried to walk away - she tried to return to her table -, but Randy wrapped his hand around her arm.

- My friend is waiting for me. - Those were the only words she was able to pronounce. Her actions had already given him the answer he was looking for. She remembered him and she didn't want to speak about it.

- You remember me, don't you? You remember what happened between us eight years ago, don't you? - Trish's lips were shut and she was decided to not speak. - If you didn't remember me, you wouldn't have tried to walk away.

Trish couldn't understand the reason he wanted to speak about it during his own wedding ceremony. He could have chosen a better time and place to talk with her about their night together.

- What _if_ I remember? - Trish replied in a whisper. Her baby started kicking her again. - Why do you want to speak about it? What happened between us, was a onetime thing and it was…

The petit blonde didn't go further with her words, because the presence of another person interrupted them. To their mischance, Trish last affirmation had been heard and it had been taken in the wrong way. Serious problems would arise because of it.

- What happened between you two? - Randy and Trish twisted their heads and they saw a furious Michelle McCool-Orton staring at them.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Sat alone around the round table, Stacy was a mere spectator of the wedding commemoration - however, it wasn't like she wanted to make part of the happy day.

Amy was after Jay to make him company and Trish went to the bathroom ten minutes ago and hadn't returned yet. Plus, Jeff and Mickie had gone dance leaving the third wheel alone - she wouldn't complain about it.

Her eyes flew from the dancing floor to the people in the bar counter exchanging words and smiles. She wondered how long her punishment would still endure. This wedding had to come to an end and it needed to come to an end quickly. All she wished was to return home and to forget the fateful event in her life. Nevertheless, the wedding - the day - was far from being over - as she would find out very soon.

- Aren't you going to try to catch the bouquet? - Swerving her eyes back to the table, Stacy saw John sat at her side. How didn't she realize someone had sat at her side? Why didn't she catch a glance of John taking a seat around the same table where she was sat?

- John, don't jump forward. - Those weren't the better words to say, but at this moment she didn't care. Flirting with John wasn't a good idea, but her senses weren't making the right decisions that day. - I'm not going to marry you without you making a proposal or even being dating me. I'm not that kind of girl.

- It's just a matter of time - John replied, surprising Stacy. She shouldn't have felt astonished. The ex-Marine had already told her many times that he wanted them to have a new opportunity. He confessed many times his feelings for her - feelings that were reciprocal - and his intentions.

Taking a deep breath, she touched the difficult theme between them. Their situation needed to be resolved sooner than later.

- How can you want to be with me after everything that happened? - the blonde questioned him in a whisper. - I'm not that sweet girl who had crush for being in trouble because of her parents being who they were. I grew up John. I'm a different person now.

- So, I'm. Everyone changes over the years - he answered back. He looked around and saw some people approaching from them. - Can we speak outside?

After the words slipping out from his lips, he understood the blonde didn't plan moving out of the comfortable chair. Stacy could have changed throughout the years, but she still was stubborn as a mule. It was something he would have liked to change in her personality.

- Do you rather to see Michelle bragging her wedding dress than to speak with me?

The blonde rolled her hazel eyes - why did he always convince her to do what he wanted? Rising up from the chair, Stacy followed John to the outside of the building. The air was fresh and Stacy saw goose-bumps appearing on her skin.

- I don't want your jacket - she announced when caught by the corner of the eye John moving his arms to get off his jacket to give her.

- Fine - he replied. In his sincere opinion, she hadn't changed as much as she thought. - Look, I know you changed. Nowadays, you are a sweet woman who has a crush for trying to stay away from troubles, but one way or another they end up finding you. - His hands searched for hers and surprising enough she didn't turn down his touch. - You wanted to stay with me when I confessed the reason I left years ago. I did something wrong - more than wrong -, you never did. I'm the one who should be afraid of you wanting me to stay away from you after what happened.

- John, since when being with a married man with kids isn't doing anything wrong? Since when taking off my clothes for money isn't doing anything wrong? John, I knew since the beginning where I was getting myself into and it didn't stop me.

- We should try to forget the past. - His fingers caress her soft skin, cleaning a tear that was running through her cheek. - I don't care about what you did and your words won't stop me from me wishing to be with you. - His lips formed a curve smile. The dimples, she had fallen for, when was younger, were shown. - Stacy, I still want to be with you; I want you. Don't you want me in your life again too?

- Aren't you already back in my life again? - she mumbled, feeling a lump in her throat. She shouldn't have more tears to cry after the last events. How many more times would she end up crying like a little child in his arms?

- Stace, I'm asking you, if you want me back in your life as more than a friend. I'm asking you, if you are willing to give us another opportunity.

Their lips were almost touching - one more inch and their future would be sealed - when yells coming from people inside the building reached their ears. The yells produced by familiar voices ruined their perfect moment, leaving their destiny as one unclear once again.

_- Trish, you are a whore!_

Exchanging a glance with John, Stacy hurried up to return to the commemoration. When she reached the inside, the tall blonde saw her childhood friend crying and Michelle continuing attacking her with words.

The new Mrs. Orton didn't find Stacy in her best mood - the turmoil of emotions she was into was enough to make her lose her grin. Wiping the last tears from her hazel eyes, Stacy walked into the other blonde's direction. She had enough of Michelle - she had dealt with a lot of her bullshit for the past months.

Without thinking twice, Stacy attacked Michelle. All the efforts the younger blonde had done to change the opinion people had about her would be gone after her actions. Nevertheless, she didn't care. Michelle didn't have the right to treat Trish like that.

John didn't have time to understand Stacy's intentions - he wished he could have time. A second she was at his side; the second before, Stacy was slapping Michelle with all her strength. John had no time from stopping his ex-girlfriend from going through with her "evil" intentions.

Hell broke loose and it wouldn't be easy to close the doors again.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	20. Sealed With a Kiss

**Thank you to yacena23, Cena's baby doll, my time is now, therealchamps and Nadia26 for the lovely reviews. Thank you too to everyone who read the previous chapter.  
**

**I know it already spent two months since I updated this story - I can't hardly believe it spent so much time! -, but I have been real busy. Last month, I only had time to update a story. I hope you aren't mad at me.  
**

** Read and Review  
**

* * *

Lying on the empty uncomfortable bed, Stacy wondered the reason she was the only person ending up behind the four iron bars after the fight. Michelle had attacked her too - of course, her hurtful slap had been reciprocated by the incredulous bride.

The taller blonde may have started the fight - yet, she hadn't started the confusion; it had been her nemesis that brought the confusion the wedding-, but the bride wasn't more innocent than she was in the situation. She shouldn't be alone in the very cold space. Nonetheless, if Michelle had end up locked as her, their fight wouldn't have ended in the wedding reception. It had been brought to the jail too.

The sound f steps got closer of the cell she was occupying. Stacy didn't pay attention to the sound, thinking the steps belonged to Cody or John's father - her last wish was to deal with the last; after all, he didn't think twice before arresting her.

- You are released. You aren't going to spend a lovely night locked here - John announced when he opened the iron door, to Stacy's surprise.

Without moving a single bone, she swerved her eyes in his direction. The blonde couldn't believe in her senses: she didn't know if she was seeing right; she didn't know if she was hearing right.

- Did you convince your father to let me go? - Stacy asked after a couple of seconds in silence. - Or does your new job allow you to take me out of here without having problems with the law?

- No, I paid your bail - the ex-Marine replied and leaned his body against one of the iron bars. - I can't risk being corrupted in my first week and to lose my job because of you. I may not like it, but I must have a steady job if I want to stay here.

Rising up to her feet, Stacy fixed her red dress. Fortunately, Michelle hadn't ruined it, as she had ruined the other woman's wedding dress. Knelling, she picked up from the floor her high heels. Barefoot, she made her way out of the space where she had been confined for the last few hours.

- Instead of buying a sailing boat, you could have bought Chris' father's bar, which still is for selling by the way. Maybe you would be doing something you like - the blonde commented when reached his side. For some reasons the "because of you" part of his answer hurt her.

- If I had done that, it would be harder to take you out of here. You should spend the night behind bars before it was possible to pay your bail. As I'm working here, I pulled some strings. - Some strings his father wouldn't be happy to hear about the next day.

- Well, thank you for pulling those strings for me - Stacy said stopping at his side. In her wrinkled dress and with her tousle hair, she was literally looking a hot mess. - It must be the first time I end locked here without you.

- I may be a discharged Marine by bad conduct, but I learned to follow the law. I'm not planning more tours to these four walls.

- Unless if you have to take me out of here again or if your father tells you to lock someone. Michelle should be grateful to you. If you didn't pull me away I may have ended up doing something I always wanted to do: to pluck her hair.

His lips formed a smirk. From all he fights between the two blondes, this has been the worse because they ended up lying hands on each other - something which had never happened before.

The two walked out of the police station in silence. Only the sounds of the night were heard as their sole of their shoes hitting the concrete floor.

- Tomorrow morning everyone will know about it - Many rumors would arise with the morning and they wouldn't be nice. Once again Stacy would be the talk of the town - along with Trish; every time the petit blonde got pregnant, something happened to make people to talk about her.

- The main reason I hate living in a small town - she exclaimed, without caring if someone else who wasn't John would listen to her truthful words. It had been years since she felt that way. The blonde hated small towns because everyone knew each other and it was easier to gossip between them. So many lies had already been spread because of it. - Do you know how Trish is?

Since she had been arrested, Stacy hadn't heard a word about Trish's healthy condition and it was worrying her a lot.

- I know she's at the hospital, but I hadn't heard anything about her or about the baby since they were taken to there. - Concerned, Stacy ran her hands through her long - and messy - blonde hair. She prayed nothing terrible would happen with one of her best friends and the child she was expecting. - I can take you to the hospital, if you want me to.

- I would appreciate it very much. - Stacy was thankful for the offer. At the moment, she only wanted to be at the hospital to be sure nothing awful would happen to one of her best friends.

Stacy's lips coiled into a sweet smile. Even with Trish's unknown condition, her mind diverged to her relationship with John - better yet, to the no-existent relationship between them. They were so close of a new beginning. She couldn't believe they almost kissed each other and were so close of sealing a new beginning between them. However, Michelle's yells along with her unfair arrest ruined the beautiful moment.

It was true John hurt her in the past; he left her to deal with an unwanted pregnancy - which he didn't know about. Nevertheless, after months of exchanging conversations, the truth came to the surface and nothing was what it seemed to be. As much as the blonde wanted to deny at first, she was more than ready to be with John once again and this time everything would have to work out between them.

Stacy stopped her pace catching John off guard. She was concerned with her friend, but there was something she needed - she had - to do before leaving to the hospital where she probably wasn't going to be useful; where she would have to wait hours until have news of her friend.

Twisting her slim body, she placed her hands on his chest - preventing him from moving - and then she delivered a kiss on his lips. The inevitable couldn't be avoidable over and over again. It had to happen before it was too late.

When Stacy broke the kiss, she gave a few steps behind. Her eyes met his baby-blue eyes. John stood quiet for a while without believe in what had transpired between them. Did Stacy kiss him out of nowhere?

It wasn't the first kiss they shared between them since he returned from Iraq. Nonetheless, it was the first time they kissed without being out of their minds - it didn't mean they didn't know what they were doing; when they ended up sharing the same bed they had shared a very emotional moment before.

- Why was that for? Since when do you thank me a car ride with a kiss? - He was head over heels because of the kiss and he wouldn't complain about it. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop himself for feeling flabbergasted with Stacy's gesture and wonder the reason she did it.

- Happy birthday - she whispered with a charming smile draw by her lips. In the middle of the confusion, John hadn't noticed it already was past midnight.

- Thank you - he thanked only be greeted by her fist in his arm. Those weren't the words she wanted to listen to from him.

This kiss had a lot more to say than it met the eye. With a simple kiss, Stacy sealed their future as one and finally gave John the answer he was looking for a long time.

- Also, I'm giving us a second opportunity - the blonde added, before he could say something more she didn't wish to listen to. She wanted them to move on and to be happy as a couple again. Was it too much to ask for? - Isn't that what you wish?

- Don't you wish it too?

Once again, he didn't give her the answer she wished for. She wanted to listen to a "Yes" and then he could add an "I love you" to it. Noticing her reaction - he was too close of being punched a second time in the arm -, he pushed her closer of him and connected his lips with hers. It was certainly a better answer. Breaking the kiss to breathe, they faced each other. The couple was smiling - didn't they have all the reasons in the World to do it?

- Let's go to the hospital. - The ex-Marine announced. Wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders, John felt happier than he had ever been since returning home. The once again couple hurried up to arrive at the hospital to know how their friend was.

Something good had been taken out of the middle of the storm that started that night: after eight years apart, John and Stacy were once again a happy.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Stacy wasn't a fan of hospitals. Hospitals weren't supposed to remember good experiences - of course, when a baby was born or a man saved from cancer it brought good memories - and she was the prove of the theory. Last time, she had been inside a hospital it was because Dave hit her. She still had some lighter bruises on her thin body to prove his brutal acts.

- Do you know where Amy is? - Mickie asked Stacy as soon as she saw the blonde approaching from her and Jeff with John. It hadn't even spent a minute since Stacy had entered in the hospital when she was interrogated.

- I can tell she wasn't behind bars - Stacy replied using some sarcasm in her voice. From everyone inside the waiting room, she was the last person who could know the whereabouts of someone. After being locked in a jail for some hours, she didn't have a clue of where one of her best friends was. - Why?

- Well, I and Jeff searched for her at the wedding reception before coming to the hospital, but she wasn't anywhere to be found - Mickie explained as quickly as she could. It was clear she was very anxious with the last situations. - I called her, but she didn't answer my calls.

The blonde took a deep and long breath. Not only she was worried with Trish, but she would have to get worried with Amy too. Her friends should give her a break in her happy day.

- Maybe she left early with Jay and she doesn't know what is going on - the tell woman replied trying to comfort Mickie's fears.

Why wasn't Stacy sure of that conjecture? Amy would never neglect her cell phone - especially if someone called her minute after minute. And even if she did it news travelled fast around the Island. Someway, somehow, the redhead should have already listened to about the catastrophic wedding.

- Did you call to Trish's parents? Stacy found strange the fact her friend's parents where nowhere to be seen. She wondered if the doctors let the couple enter into the room where Trish was staying - if she was in a room and not on a surgery room.

- We tried, but no one answered too.

Stacy wondered where everyone was - she had been arrested, taken out of jail and made up with John and had already arrived at the hospital. Sooner than she expected, Stacy got the answer she was searching for.

A gurney flew throughout the hospital halls. It was difficult to see the child laid on it, but as soon as Stacy caught a glance of the blonde hair she was sure it was Benjamin. Soon her suspicions were confirmed when Trish's parents showed up along with Chris's parents.

By the glance the last couple sent in her and Mickie's direction, Stacy was sure they had already heard rumors about what happened in the wedding. Why did everything need to happen so quickly? Those people shouldn't have listened to the rumors before listening to Trish.

Stacy and John may have made up, but this day turned out being one of the worst days of her life - just when she thought those days were over and she was close of getting her happy ending which she wasn't sure if deserved it or not.

The tall woman gave a few steps, before John's voice stopped her. She was trying to reach Trish's parents, who were accompanied by Chris's parents, to have a serious conversation. She needed to tell Chris was the baby's father and that Trish and Randy had known each other when they were teenagers. The stripper knew she would have to lie with all her teeth to keep Ben's father real identity a secret. However, she didn't mind it - didn't she already lie so many times?

- Where are you going? - John queried when saw her moving away from him. He followed her eyes and realized she was staring at Trish's family.

- Someone has to speak with them, right? - And as one of Trish's best friends, who other than her should speak with their family?

- I'll go with you. - Stacy placed her hands on his chest to stop him - it was the same gesture she did not too long ago when they were strolling to his car. He quickly understood the meaning of it. - Why can't I go with you?

- It's a delicate subject. - John raised his eyebrow. It wasn't a good beginning for their relationship - she shouldn't hide secrets from him; secrets had already brought them too much pain. However, it had nothing to do with her; it was related with Trish. She couldn't tell it without her approval. - Please, just trust me. Later, when it's all over, we may speak about it.

The former Marine watched his girlfriend - he could hardly believe he could call her "girlfriend" again - walking to Trish's family.

Staying behind, John wondered what did trigger the mess that occurred during the night.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**Ainat  
**


	21. In A Hard Place

**Thank you to ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegs , therealchamps, yacena23, my time is now, Cena's baby doll and Nadia26 for the reviews. I had never received as many reviews for a chapter in this story. Once again, thank you! :)**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter - who is ready for a little more drama?**

**Read & Review**

* * *

Since Stacy and John reached the hospital the night before, they hadn't heard news about Trish and her unborn baby, which by now could have already been born. Also, Ben's condition was still unknown for them. They didn't know the reason the seven years old boy ended up in the hospital and everyone - Trish's and Chris' parents - refused to tell them what happened.

Having news could be a lot easier if they had decided to lie and told they were part of the family to the hospital staff. Nevertheless, the couple would be caught lying because it was well known they were friends and not family members - even if it wasn't known, Trish's parents would make sure to inform the doctors and nurses of the fact.

Stacy tried to discover some details with Trish's family, but they refused to speak with her - they barely listened to her when she went to speak with them minutes after they reached the hospital with their grandson. The older couple was very nervous with their daughter and grandson and last thing they wished was to be implied in some drama.

Those words took Stacy aback. She didn't quite understand what they meant with it - or at least she tried not to understand -, but she let it go without further questions because she was aware the parents were in pain. Nonetheless, they were aware Stacy was friend with Trish since they were children and she had seen Ben growing up - the boy called her "aunt" - and it was more than normal to feel concerned too and wanting to be informed of what was happening.

For a couple of minutes, the stripped thought about having an exchange of words with Chris's parents, but the couple had removed themselves to another place to wait for news of Ben, who they still believe that was from their own blood - however, they were suspicious about the second baby Trish was expecting; the baby who really had their blood running through his, or hers, veins.

Realizing no one would tell us a word and they weren't doing anything besides being sat on the waiting room, Mickie and Jeff left four hours after reaching the place. However, they didn't leave before the brunette ordering Stacy to call her if she knew any news and promising she would return some time later.

- I'm feeling so sleepy - Stacy whispered to no one in particular. The blonde wanted to close her eyelids and to fall asleep after the last hours she had. Nonetheless, unless she heard Trish, the baby and Ben were all in good health she wouldn't give in to the exhaustion.

- Do you want a coffee? - John asked and then saw her nodding with her head. A coffee would keep her wake for a few more hours. Stacy didn't regret attacking Michelle, but she regretted wasting her energy on the blonde. - I'll be right back.

Rising up from his chair, John went to pick up the warm drink he promised to his girlfriend.

He was tired too, but not as tired as Stacy - in a matter of fact Stacy was exhausted. His military train was the reason behind his long stamina. He shook his head to avoid thoughts of the time he spend on war - a time full of sleepless night. The former Marine didn't want to be invaded by awful memories. All he wished was to forget those years.

- John?

Out of nowhere, he listened to someone calling his name. Twisting his body, John saw Stacy's mother, Charlene Keibler, staring at him. It was the first time he was seeing the woman since he returned home four months ago and she looked exactly as she looked eight years ago.

Mrs. Keibler approached from John when confirmed it was him. She had heard her daughter's high school sweetheart was in town since Christmas. However, she hadn't seen him yet.

Another rumor that reached her ears not too long ago was that he and her daughter had been seen together - and they were still being seen together - many times. It made her wonder if they were dating again; if they were a couple as they were when they were teenagers.

- Mrs. Keibler - John said, still feeling surprised because she called him. Stacy's mother never liked him - as his mother never liked Stacy. Neither of the two mothers tried to tolerate the person their child was dating.

- I must speak with Stacy. - She went straight to the point. The woman had heard enough to be aware he could help her with what she wished. Her daughter would always more quickly to listen to this man than to her.

Stacy may have broken the bounds between them almost eight years ago, but Charlene never stopped wanting to know what her only daughter was up to - which was a hard mission because Stacy always kept her life very private since leaving her home.

- I'm not seeing how I can help with it.

- We both know you can help me with it. I have been trying to call her for the past month, but Stacy doesn't answer or return my calls.

- She has her reasons - John simply said. After everything Stacy told him, he understood the reason that she didn't want anything to do with her parents. It wasn't being easy for him either to stay face-to-face with this woman after knowing what she and her husband did to their daughter and their grandchild - the grandchild that was his son or daughter.

- Nothing is what it seems. I let her believe a lie all these years because it was the best for her. - Surrounded by mystery those words were pronounced by the older woman. - I care more about my daughter than anyone can imagine. She has no idea what I have done for her.

Caught off guard, John asked himself about what she was referring. What she and her husband did couldn't be called a lie. It was a very hurtful action which made her daughter to cut ties with them for all the eternity. For Stacy's behavior, he was aware the blonde would never want to share the same space as them ever again.

- If you see her, which I'm sure you will, please tell her father has cancer and the doctors don't know if he will make through it. - Charlene dropped the bomb as she was speaking about something very trivial. - I'm not asking her for forgiveness, but even after everything that happened between us, I'm convinced she would like to speak with her father one last time.

Twisting her heels, Charlene walked away - the attitude clearly showed she was Stacy's mother; the two were more alike than Stacy always wanted to admit. She entered in the elevator which would take her to another floor. John stood behind flabbergasted with the news and the task he had been trust to.

John wondered for a moment about the woman's words. He walked to the coffee machine trying to understand what he should do. Stacy's mother had put him in a hard place; a place where he didn't want to be at the moment.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Here you have - John said and handed Stacy the cup of coffee that he went to pick up when his path was interrupted by Mrs. Keibler. He was still bothered because of the talk they shared.

The former Marine still had on his mind the conversation he had with the blonde's mother. He learned more than he wished after it - her words had given him the impression Stacy's baby loss had more to tell than it was thought.

John was fighting with himself - he was fighting with his conscience - to understand if he should tell it to Stacy right now or if he should wait. The blonde woman already was under a lot of stress and his last wish was to put her under even more.

At the end, he concluded he would only talk with her about it when Trish and Ben were out of the hospital. He only hoped it wouldn't ruin his fresh start with Stacy. He didn't desire to screw their relationship up once again. They stayed eight years apart because of a bunch of mistakes. Another eight years would be too much to handle.

- Thank you. - The tired blonde offered John a weak smile. This day shouldn't be spent on a hospital waiting room. Not only they were back together, but it was John's birthday. It wasn't a day to feel depressed, but in high spirits. However, the circumstances didn't allow it. - It must be awful to spend your birthday in a hospital

- It's a better place than where I was one year ago - he replied, taking a seat at her side. The blonde pressed her head against his shoulder.

Stacy sent him a throwaway glance. They would still have to talk about John's last years - the time he spent on war. He told her that he had done things he wasn't proud of. For the first time, she felt those actions darkened his thoughts; they were always following him.

- I wish someone could tell us something - Stacy quickly said to change back to the problem which was bothering them at the moment. Trish's parents could feel pity for them and to tell them some news.

- Do you know why Michelle insulted Trish? - John's fingers ran through her blonde hair. He was one hundred percent sure Stacy had knowledge of the reason.

- Why don't you ask it to your buddy? - She had a slightly idea of the reason it happened, but she had promised to keep it a secret and this promise she couldn't break. Stacy wouldn't reveal John that she was suspicious about Randy being the true father of Ben when he didn't even know Chris wasn't Ben's father.

- What does Randy have to do with this situation? I understood it all happened because Michelle caught him speaking with Trish.

- John, I'm exhausted. - She took a sip of the coffee. The blonde sensed the drink wouldn't be enough to let her be awake for a few more hours. - Speaking about it will only drain the rest of my energy.

Stacy still had the natural ability of avoiding a theme she didn't wish to speak about. The stripper still had many traces from the teenager girl she was eight years ago - as much as she liked to deny it. John saw them clear as crystal.

- Why don't you take nap? - John suggested. Stacy taking a few minutes to sleep was a very good idea for both of them. Not only Stacy would recover the energy she lost because of the latest events as John wouldn't feel forced to lie to her. While the blonde was sleeping, he wouldn't feel he had to tell her about her father's illness. He was mad at Stacy's mother for putting him in such position.

- Will you wake me up if someone appears with news about Trish?

- I promise - The former-Marine assured. As soon as someone showed up to tell them something, he would wake her up. - I never break a promise.

As soon as Stacy felt convinced to sleep on John's arms, a familiar redhead finally reached the hospital. She focused her attention on the waiting room where her friends where and didn't see Trish's family. At their side, she interrogated them about what was going on.

- What happened? Do you know something?

- I tried to speak with Trish's parents, - Stacy said - but they didn't tell me a word. They refused to speak with about anything.

- Maybe I should try to speak with them too - Amy whispered and searched for the two people in questions. Nonetheless, she never went through with her plans due to Stacy's voice.

- May I know where you here? - she queried her friend. She had an excuse for not being able to arrive earlier at hospital. Law had stopped her and placed her behind bars. However, she didn't know Amy's reason.

- At my parents' house, the place I still call home. - Gladly, Amy didn't stumble on her own words. Thinking about the last night and Jay's secret made her feel nauseous. - We had a family urgency.

Amy wasn't going to confess she hadn't answered her cell phone because of her heart had been pierced by a man - a married man. She could hardly believe she hadn't seen signs. How could Jay hide from her that he was married?

- Then you don't know Benjamin is here too. - It may have sounded a question, but Stacy declaring it. The blonde was convinced her friend didn't know about anything that happened in the last hours.

- What happened with Ben? - Amy asked feeling more worried than before. What happened to her godson? The red haired could hardly believe she had missed such a concerning situation. She should have been at the hospital since the beginning.

The Jay problem messed her up and Amy forgot everyone who was important for her in a moment they needed her more than ever. Due to her problems, she had ignored a situation which needed her attention and instead of coming to the hospital she had been locked in her bedroom feeling pity for herself - everything went wrong in her life.

Feeling his cell phone vibrating, John took it off from his pocket. It was the fourth time his father was calling him. He may have ignored the other three calls, although he felt it was better to answer this one - especially when he was certain that nothing good would come from the other side.

- Excuse me! - John moved from his seat, leaving Stacy and Amy engaged in a deep silence, and then he sauntered to a corner where he would have some privacy to speak with his old man.

_- Where is Stacy? -_ the sheriff asked as soon as he realized John finally answered his phone call. By his tone of voice, his son would easier understand he wasn't in a great mood and it was all because of his behavior.

- At the hospital - John simply answered. Maybe he should have answered the call at the outside of the building. Out there, maybe his father's voice wouldn't be audible for the people around.

John hadn't done anything illegal to take Stacy out of jail - he was one hundred percent about it. He may have rushed the process to let her go earlier, but he didn't break any law and neither disrespected his new functions or his father's power. With everything that was going on, the former Marine wouldn't have left her behind four iron walls.

-_ John, I didn't give you this job so you could put yourself in troubles. That woman should have stayed locked until this morning._

- As Michelle should have been arrested last night too, but you didn't do it because you have no personal dislike for her as you have for Stacy.

Those words weren't the best to use, but John was convinced the main reason Stacy was arrested was because she never fell in the sheriff's good graces. Between the lines, his father was accusing him of taking Stacy out of jail because their past relationship - and new relationship that most didn't have knowledge. However, he only put her behind bars because of his dislike which lasted for more than a decade. Dealing with hypocrisy was John's last wish at the moment.

_- Where are you?_

- At the hospital. - One plus one is always equal two. The older Cena wouldn't have a hard time understanding John was with Stacy. And the younger Cena wouldn't even try to hide it from his father. - I'm waiting for news of Trish with Stacy and Amy.

Far away, he listened to words that would comfort him along with Stacy and Amy - even if there were only going to assure a little bit of reassurance because they would still be left without news about Ben's condition.

- The mother is fine, but the baby born four months earlier - the doctor explained to Trish's parents. The baby was born too prematurely and the surviving rate was very low. It would be a miracle if the child survived without any health problem. - We are doing our best to save the baby's life. Nevertheless, there is a chance the newborn may need to be transferred to a hospital which can offer her better treatments than we can. For now, she is in an incubator to be sure she won't contract any virus and she will be there for a long time.

- Can we see our daughter? - Mr. Stratigias asked without knowing if he should feel relieved or not. It was still too soon to be certain that everything would work out. Also, he still needed to listen to news about his first grandchild.

- I'm afraid not. Maybe Mr. Irvine will be in condition to receive visits tonight. - With those words, the doctor turned his back to the worried family and returned to his functions.

The words John heard weren't enough, but he would take them. At least, he was aware that Trish could be better at night to receive visitors and of course Amy and Stacy wouldn't lose the opportunity to visit their long-time friend.

_- John, are you listening to me? -_ the sheriff almost yelled from the other side, impatient because his son didn't give him an answer and he was too quiet for its usual being.

For a couple of minutes his attention had all been given to the Stratigias' family and to the doctor who was speaking with them. His father had been the last of his concerns and he didn't pay him any attention.

- I'll call you later. - Without any other word, the newest deputy turned off his cell phone. Quickly, John hurried up to tell Amy and Stacy the news.

For the first time since speaking with the blonde's mother, he had forgotten he was hiding a huge secret from Stacy - a secret he didn't know how to tell or if he should even to tell.


	22. Ghosts Of The Past

**Thanks to ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegs, therealchamps, my time is now, yacena23, Cena's baby doll and Nadia26 for reviewing the previous chapter. Also, thank you to everyone who read. I apologize for taking a while to publish a new chapter. As most of you know, I have been through a no-inspiration moment and then my laptop crashed - due not to have my files until last week, I started a new Jacy story entitled "**_Never Alone_**". **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. Hopefully, I improved and it isn't hard for you to read.**

**Read & Review**

* * *

If the people who imposed the hospital rules were parents of sick children or ever had a newborn child, they wouldn't impose visiting hours to see their sons. They would make sure they were able to see them twenty-four hours per day. The parents had the right to stay side-by-side with their children whenever they wanted and not only when the hospital allowed. It was a painful rule and Trish was one hundred percent against it.

The schoolteacher wasn't allowed to see Benjamin and her newborn daughter when her heart wished. The doctors hardly told her about her children's condition and it was all because she was stuck in a hospital bed after giving birth too early. They didn't want to stress her.

To help the dreadful situation, Trish could only leave her bedroom in a wheelchair along with a nurse at her side. Without company she couldn't go anywhere. Last time she had been in hospital to give birth Benjamin everything had been a lot different.

Inhaling a deep and long breath, Trish tried not to think she was being treated by the hospital staff and her parents as a child.

A small tear ran from her eye. Lately all she did was to cry when she was alone -which was most of her time. Everything in her life was going wrong, but she had to hold on to the little strength she still had left inside her because two lives depended of her. Since Chris passed away her life suffered a huge twist and she was sinking down.

Taking a seat on the bed, Trish decided to think about something else - it was killing her not to be able to spend time with her kids and to rarely to have news about them. The petit blonde wondered where her best friends could be. Three days had spent since she ended up in the hospital and three days had spent since she saw them by the last time. She knew her friends and she knew they would never leave her during this dark time. There needed to be a reason for them not to be around; not to have visited her yet.

Trish never thought wishful thinking worked. However, when she took a look at the bedroom door, she was caught off guard by Stacy's presence. Quickly she cleaned the tear running from her eyes and did her best to offer Stacy a weak smile.

- Hi - Stacy said with a sweet smile etched across her face and approached from the bed. The petit blonde looked exhausted, but she didn't say a word about it. As far as she was aware her friend was going through a rough time.

Closing the door enough not to raise suspicious from the hospital staff - doctors, nurses and securities -, Stacy made sure no one would pay attention to her presence and to the paper bag she had brought with her. Inside it was something she had baked and she was sure Trish would be thankful for it. Hospitals' food wasn't famous for being delicious.

- As I know hospital food is tasteless, I brought you this - the taller blonde announced and revealed the content of the bag. Trish had always liked her chocolate muffins and because of it she had spent the night baking them to cheer her friend up even if it was only a bit.

- How did you enter? - Trish wondered without swerving her eyes from Stacy to the muffins.

It hadn't spend too long since the mother of two had spoken with a nurse and she assured her that her friends could only be present in that floor if one of her familiars accompanied them. If they came alone, their entrance would be denied.

She was certain Stacy would sneak inside the bedroom without giving importance to the rules and to the consequences if she was caught breaking them. At least, when they were teenagers Stacy's respect for authority wasn't high - surprising enough because she was dating the sheriff's son back then -, but her friend could have changed and she wasn't inside the bedroom without authorization. Trish had already noticed that it wasn't easy to pass by the security, so Stacy needed to have authorization to come in.

- Your parents weren't around - Stacy replied, making the petit blonde feel more confused. Those words were enough to make Trish understand the reason her friend hadn't been around. If Trish didn't know her progenitors weren't letting Stacy and Amy to visit her, now she would be aware of the situation.

In the second day that her and Amy's visit had been denied, Stacy had recognized one of the security guards. She was certain he frequented the strip club where she still worked and it gave her an idea to convince him to let her and Amy to visit Trish.

A couple of minutes ago, the tall blonde had given the security guard a free pass to enter in her strip club without having to pay his entrance - the price wasn't low - and in exchanged he would have to let her and Amy to visit Trish whenever they wished. It was a simple card that was given to the strippers so they could give them to the wealthy and influential clients to be sure they would come. Stacy had only given one before and it was to Dave when their relationship begun. It was his ticked to come to visit her at any time and at any hour when she was working.

Not wanting to explain Trish how she convinced the security to let her enter - she didn't desire her friend to know about her profession -, Stacy quickly brought up another theme of conversation. Not only hadn't she had heard news of Trish as she wasn't aware of the children's condition.

- Any news about the baby and Ben?

Trish took a deep breath and made sure tears wouldn't fall from her eyes when she spoke about her children. It wasn't easy to talk about her son's disease and about her daughter's precarious condition.

Her baby girl was born four months earlier and since her birth she was inside an incubator fighting for surviving. She was so tiny. Doctors had told her they would do the possible and the impossible to save her, but Trish knew they didn't have faith. It was hard to admit, but she didn't have faith either. She would end up losing her baby daughter. Benjamin's condition had caught her off guard. He was too young to be going through a kidney failure.

- The doctor came to speak with me yesterday and told me one of Benjamin's kidneys failed. - Trish didn't go further and Stacy didn't obligate her to reveal anything else. It was clear the mother didn't want to speak about her younger children.

Not knowing what to say - she didn't want to pronounce the wrong words and to hurt her friend -, Stacy didn't speak. The two women stayed in silence until Trish broke it. There was something she needed to know.

- What happened between you, Amy and my parents?

Stacy bit her bottom lip without being sure of what to do. Due the last events, Trish had no clue of what was happening outside the bedroom.

- I shouldn't be telling you this - Stacy whispered. As the doctors, she didn't want to stress Trish, but the petit blonde had to know the truth, - Your parents are mad at me and Amy. Don't ask me the reason because I don't know. After what happened between you, Randy and the wicked witch from the Island during the wedding rumors started and…

Stacy fought with herself trying to decide if she should go on or not. Trish needed to know what was happening, but it was very tough to tell her it. The truth would break her heart.

Getting closer of Trish, she kindly held her friend's hand. Why did she always have to bring the bad news? Without taking another second, she just blurted it out.

- Everyone thinks your daughter isn't Chris's daughter.

Trish couldn't believe this was happening to her. She shouldn't have gone to Michelle's wedding. It would have been better for everyone she had been rude and to refuse the invitation, as the woman that was holding her hand wanted to do. If she hadn't gone to it, she would still be pregnant - her baby would still be protected and not fighting for a life - and her only worry in the World would be Benjamin's healthy.

- Thank you for warning me. When my parents come to visit me next time, I'll have a serious conversation with them - Trish spoke, avoiding speaking about Stacy's revelation. She didn't know how to deal with it. - They have no right not to let you and Amy to visit me.

- I already took care of that and I and Amy can visit you whenever we wish from now on. You don't have to talk with your parents about it or they may discover what I did and it will bring too many tribulations for my side.

Not only would it bring problems to the security guard as it would be uncomfortable for her. It already was embarrassing enough John having learned about her work. She didn't wish anyone more to have knowledge of it.

- What did you do?

Quickly Stacy changed subject, as she had done before. If she confessed her crime, she would have to reveal what she did to receive a paycheck at the end of the month. It was an idea she didn't appreciate not even a little bit.

- I know this isn't the best moment to tell you, but I'm back with John. - Perhaps it wasn't the best topic to discuss, but her secret couldn't be discovered. - You can invite us both to be your daughter's godparents as you wished. It won't be awkward anymore.

And just like that, out of nowhere, Trish started crying.

Stacy didn't know what she did wrong. Perhaps Trish had just realized the consequences of the rumor about her daughter's paternity. In silence, Stacy wrapped her arms around Trish's frame and embraced her.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Drinking a sip of his beer, John took a quick glance at the bar's main entrance. He was waiting for Randy, who already was late.

Randy had called him a few hours ago and asked him if they could meet. He had wished to speak with about something which John believed to be related with Trish. Maybe after his meeting with Randy, he would be aware of what happened between the pregnant woman and his friend.

When John was less expecting, he felt someone at his side. He sent the person an askance glance and realized it was the person he was waiting for. It took him a while to arrive, but there he was.

- Thanks for meeting me - Randy said taking a seat at John's side. The taller man occupied one of the stools and ordered a beer. - I'm sorry for being late. I had to leave without Michelle knowing.

The former Marine grinned when listened to those words. Randy and Michelle have been married for less than a week and Randy already was leaving home by the backdoor and keeping secrets from her. The wonders of a marriage!

- You better to tell me what happened between you and Trish. What did you do her? - He was hoping Stacy would tell him, but the blonde shut her mouth and keep it to herself, not sharing a single detail. It was something he should already be used to because it happened all the time eight years ago. Stacy always kept her friends secrets for herself.

- I didn't do anything - Randy replied in his defense. Last time he checked trying to speak with someone wasn't a crime. He simply wanted to know the truth. Did she remember him or not?

- She went into labor after Michelle started screaming at her in front of everyone who had been invited for the wedding. And your wife started yelling at her because of you.

The summary of what happened in the last hours of his wedding day didn't need to be made. The former groom remembered it and those memories were very livid. If he had heard someone approaching…If he wasn't so concerned with the truth nothing would have happened.

- Do you remember that girl I told you about when we met years ago? - John nodded with his head. It was some girl he had met at a party and after it didn't seen her ever again. Back then, Randy had been obsessed with her for a while for what he understood. - Well, Trish is that girl. I merely asked her if she still remembered me and then Michelle appeared out of nowhere.

- I don't think that you asking someone if remembered you would make Michelle screaming at her wedding day. She pretty much ruined it after catching you and Trish speaking.

- You know what happened between us. - John was probably the only person who knew about him and Trish as, back then, Randy was one of the two people who knew what he had done to run away from his home. - If you can put two plus two together than you can understand which part of our conversation Michelle heard. Right now, she thinks I cheated on her.

John's mind started to assemble the puzzle's pieces. Trish's pregnancy caught everyone off guard, even her friends - Amy and Stacy. As far as everyone was aware she wasn't dating anyone. However, the most surprising news was the fact that she and Chris were a couple and he was the baby's father. It was out of nowhere. Until that moment no one had ever though that the two were dating. Sure, they had a close friendship, but being a couple? That was a huge revelation.

- Why are you so quiet?

- I'm just thinking - John replied and took another sip from his drink. Now, he understood it. He understood the reason Trish and Chris became an unexpected couple with a baby on the way; the reason Stacy didn't want to discuss with him at the hospital about what happened.

Benjamin wasn't Chris's son. His father was Randy.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Some things shouldn't be delayed. It was a lesson she learned a long time ago, but Stacy seemed to have forgotten it. Because of the latest problems in her troubled life, which was getting better for the first time after almost eight years, the tall blonde had completely forgotten her work - as strange as it may sound to most people.

- I will be there tomorrow - Stacy replied, tired of being yelled from the other side of the line. Her boss wasn't happy with her behavior. How could she have forgotten her work?

It had been a couple of days since Stacy showed up to work at the strip club. In a matter of fact, it had been weeks since she appeared to work. Since John found out what she did to earn money, she never more had courage to put her feet inside that place. And then she was busy attending Michelle's wedding and Trish's giving birth too early and Ben's sickness.

Now that her life was getting back on track, she was planning to leave her job. It would be a huge blow to her bank account, but she preferred to be an unemployed woman than keep taking off her clothes to men. It was hard at first, but then she got used and being naked and surrounded by men became normal. But with John back to her life, she didn't feel well doing it. Her stripping days were over.

Gail and Melina were already aware of her decision, but they saved it for themselves. Stacy was the one who had to communicate to their boss that she was leaving for good. The man wouldn't be very happy about it, but he would have to accept his decision.

- You better to be here tomorrow! You are making me lose money. - Not waiting for an answer from Stacy, he turned off the phone.

The stripper - soon-to-be former - was convinced his last statement was a big fat lie. She had regular clients for lap dances, but she could easily be replaced by another blonde girl. All they wanted was some girl to spend a good time with. It didn't matter who the girl was as long as she was able to provide him what he wanted.

Approaching from her house, Stacy was surprised by seeing a vehicle parked near it. Getting closer she realized to whom the car belonged. Her heart almost stopped beating when she saw Dave stepping out of it. He couldn't be here. Her imagination was playing tricks.

- What are you doing here? - the blonde questioned Dave when noticed he was staring at her. She stopped her walk far away from the man who brutally attacked her not too long ago. After his actions, she didn't have courage to get closer him, fearing he would hurt her once again.

- As you didn't appear at the club for the past weeks, I thought about coming to visit you. It has spent a long time since we have been together. - He was near the vehicle and he didn't seem to make intentions of getting closer. Sadly, it didn't make Stacy feel relieved.

- You better to leave, Dave.

- What are you going to do if I don't leave? - This wasn't the man she had met. He was too different from the person she once fell in love. How did she even fell for him?

- I'm not alone. - It was a half lie. She didn't have knowledge of when and if John would come to her house tonight. Nonetheless, it could happen and the former Marine wouldn't be fond of Dave's presence. Especially when he was aware of the truth - he knew Dave hit her and not a robber as she had told her friends.

With a grin etched across his face, Dave started walking to her. He didn't make plans of leaving. The married man wanted Stacy back to his life and one way or another he would have her back.

- Dave, just go away. It's all over between us. I would never be with you after what you did to me. - And she would never be with him when she was back to the relationship where she belonged.

The blonde took off from her purse her cell phone. Before the married man could have time to touch a single string of her hair, Stacy would call the police and luckily he would be arrested. She didn't have courage to denounce him before. However, this time it was all different and she wouldn't think twice before making that call. He wouldn't hurt her, never again.

- What are you doing? - He stopped when saw the engine on her hands. She was dialing a number for what he could see.

- If you don't leave right now, I'll call the police. - She was dead serious and he could see it by the gaze she was sending in his direction. - Get the hell out of here right now.

- I'll be back - Dave warned her when before turning his back. He was dead serious too. She knew he would be back and next time a cell phone call wouldn't stop him; it wouldn't make him leave.

She waited for him to drive away from her house. He knew where he could find her and one day or another he would catch her off guard. What could she do? How could she make Dave vanish from her life?

Stacy realized she should have never been with that man. Their relationship shouldn't have happened. Dave had been one of the biggest mistakes in her life. If she could turn back in time, he would never have been part of her life.

Stepping into her house, the blonde thought about karma. She decided to be with Dave knowing he was married and had children. Now, she was suffering the consequences of it.

Karma truly was a bitch.


	23. If You Could Only See

**Thank you to ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegs, therealchamps, my time is now, Cena's baby doll, yacena23, Nadia26 and debbbrown1 for the lovely reviews. ****I'm aware it has been a long time since I updated this story and apologize for it. I can't promise I'll try to update sooner because I'm not feeling my writing; I'm not enjoying writing. **

**Usually I update all my stories on my birthday, but this year this will be the only one I'll update. Hopefully this filler chapter ins't half as bad as I think it is and you'll enjoy it. ****Read and Review.**

* * *

Everyone has secrets. As much as someone claims to everyone who wants to hear that he, or she, is an open book, it is a known fact that everyone has secrets and most of them aren't easy to share.

John Cena and Stacy Keibler were going through the experience of having secrets to one another all over again. Once again it was an unpleasant feeling. However, this time was harder to carry the burden than it was before because of the amount of time they spent together as of late. They were a couple now; they didn't wish to spend more eight years away from each other and only to share a few conversations from time-to-time as when John put his feet back on the Island months ago.

Her hazel eyes were wide open. Dave's threats scared Stacy; she couldn't deny the truth. Due to the fear tangled inside her body, the blonde decided to spend the next days away from her house. She hadn't visited her residence since the night the older man showed up to warn her. That same night she packed some personal belongings and many clothes to spend some days away, in a place where Dave couldn't find her – and if he did it, she wouldn't be by herself as she was in her house.

For the last week, the tall woman had been staying with John, who didn't know what went through between her and her ex-boyfriend - if it was in her hands, the former-Marine would never learn about the threats. It was the best place she could choose to hide from Dave. After all, he didn't have a clue of where John lived and that fact made her feel secure.

Lying in the bed, Stacy wondered the reason that the former Marine didn't query her about the reason she was staying with him for so long. She caught him starting at her a couple of times with a suspicious expression etched across his face since she appeared in the middle of the night at his "door" with a suitcase right after her. However, no question ran through his lips, not even once.

She was glad he didn't make any questions because, to be truthful, she didn't have a pleasant answer to offer. The truth was out of question. The deputy didn't go after Dave after he hit her, but he wanted to do it; he wanted to beat Dave for hurting her so badly. Her last wish was to bring problems to John's side because of an awful past relationship. It wasn't his fault she didn't see Dave's character and he didn't deserve to suffer the consequences of her actions.

With his blue-eyes fixed on the boat's ceiling, John was dwelling about the situation Stacy's mother put him into not too long ago. One hour had spent since he woke up from a light sleep and since then he had been wondering about the thorny task he had in hands.

To approach Stacy and to tell about her father's fatal condition was something John didn't know how to do. He didn't have a clue of how to drop the bomb.

It was true the family lost contact years ago, but Stacy wasn't heartless as her parents were. As much as the blonde hated them for taking her - their - baby from her, she wouldn't be senseless to her father's disease.

John took a deep and long breath. If he was in the blonde's place he would like to know about his father's illness before it was too late to say goodbye.

- Stacy, I need to tell you something - John spoke when sensed Stacy moving under the sheets.

- I woke up five minutes ago - the blonde mumbled. It wasn't the moment to indulge in conversations. His voice gave away it was something serious he wished to discuss.

The morning had to be worries free. After all, she had to prepare herself to finally meet her boss. Not only had she moved to John's place as she had delayed the meeting to tell she quit. It wasn't a good idea to have serious talk in the morning when she was barely awake and had a day of hell waiting for her. That man wouldn't let her go easily.

- Stace.

The woman in question turned her body around to face him. Lifting her body with the right elbow, Stacy got closer of the John and her lips crashed against his. Slowly, she crawled on top of him. It would have to convince him not to discuss the matter for now.

He placed his hands on her hips. It clearly wasn't how he was expecting the morning to turn out. A serious subject had to be discussed; however, her body against his and her lips on his was pushing away from his mind the matter.

Things were going fast between. Nevertheless, they weren't strangers. Plus, it wasn't the first time they were in a relationship with each other. They were more mature and older, but nothing seemed to have changed between them as a couple - the chemistry was still there.

The ocean's agitation shook the boat lightly, breaking them apart.

- You should have rented or bought a house - Stacy whispered, rolling to her side of the not-so-spacious bed.

Another reason that Dave wouldn't find her living in a boat was because she wasn't fond of them. The idea of living in a boat was unimaginable. The blonde even hated this boat more than she disliked the others.

Until a few days ago, she hadn't realized how much she detested the place. When John left to work and she found herself alone, Stacy had an opportunity to consider the reason that she felt that way. It didn't take her too long to understand the reason - and it was a bit pathetic.

- You must tell me why you hate so much this boat. And don't tell me it is because it makes you sick. We both know it isn't true.

Leaving on an Island had some benefits. After so many ferry trips, it was impossible for the islanders to feel seasick.

- Well, apart from moving too much, you left once without telling me a word eight years ago. - John raised his eyebrow. What did the boat have to do with his departure? - As much as you had your reasons to leave - I won't condemn you for them -, I'm afraid I'll wake up one day and I won't see this boat on the dock.

The blonde had thought a lot before about the fear she just confessed. His return brought back feelings she tried to bury for so long. He had been her first everything and one day without warning he simply vanished without saying a word. If he left as he did before, her heart wasn't going to bear the pain again.

- I'll never do it. - His fingers lifted her chin. He looked her in the eyes before dropping a kiss on her lips. - I'll never leave you.

And Stacy believed his words.

John moved his lips to her neck and then trailed a path of kisses down her neck. The blonde laughed as she always did when he placed a kiss on her neck.

- Don't you have to go work? - A smile flourished on her lips. Both of them had places to be, but she wasn't going to push him away. Whatever she had to do could wait a bit more.

- I still have a few hours free. And let's not forget who started it.

Lost in each other, the couple didn't listen to someone approaching. They were both caught off guard by the unexpected visitor.

- John, are you there? Oh my God!

It wasn't the first time Mrs. Cena caught her son with Stacy in situations less inappropriate. Nevertheless, the second time was still as embarrassing as the first time so many years ago.

That woman needed to learn how to knock at the door before entering inside a room - why did she always do it? If she had knocked at the door the first time, it would have given Stacy time to hide and not to be caught taking off her clothes. Or she wouldn't have even taken off her clothes. It would be easier to pretend she and John where studying fully dressed.

At least this time she was half naked, but with sheets - along with John - covering her. It wasn't as bad as the first time. Nevertheless, she felt her skin burning. Her cheeks must have turned red - who thought she, a stripper, was blushing because of being caught like _this_?

Carol disappeared from their sight as quickly as she appeared second before. However, she didn't leave the boat. Her steps stopped when she was near the exit. Explanations were certainly expected.

- May I ask you how did your mother enter here?

- I think we may have not locked the door the previous night. - Or that or she had forced the entrance. He couldn't picture his mother doing the last one.

- You know, she will annoy you because of me. – Like Carol wasn't already bothering him due to his new relationship. - You should go speak with her.

Getting up from the bed, John picked up a shirt and strolled out of the room. The confrontation with Carol wasn't going to be easy. After all, he haven't told his parents he and Stacy were back together - why should he tell them? He was a grow-up person and had the right to choose his relationships, not his parents - and his mother was Stacy's biggest hater.

The relationship between the two women has never been easy. Something always happened to increase the hate Carol felt towards Stacy - as finding the blonde semi-naked in her son's bedroom so many years ago.

He leaned his body against the small counter and stared at his mother. She looked possessed by the devil. Nothing good would come out from her mouth.

- I came here to know what was going on between you and that woman. I think I already got my answer. Did you know I had to hear by someone else my son was living with someone and that someone was the most despicable woman on Earth?

- Eight years and you still don't like her - John spoke after a brief pause. Carol would never give Stacy a second chance. In a matter of fact, she had never given her a first opportunity.

- Give me one good reason to like her?

- What about your son loves her? I'm not a teenager; the "you don't know what love is" speech won't work out anymore. - Not that the speech had worked before.

- John, she ruined your life. If it wasn't her, you wouldn't have left home.

- You don't even know why I left. - Stacy had nothing to do with it. He was the one to blame; he put himself in that position, not Stacy. He would never forgive himself for putting Stacy in danger because of his idiocies.

- Your father told me why you left. - Whatever the sheriff told his wife, it increased the hate she felt for Stacy. He must have told her a bunch of lies because Stacy was far from being the responsible for his departure. - That woman is the one to blame. If it wasn't her, you wouldn't have spent eight years away from your family. I wouldn't have spent eight years waiting for you to return home alive. She took you from _me_.

By now nothing that the woman had to say would change John's heart. She was his mother indeed. However, he was sick and tired of her malicious accusations. He just wished one day Carol would see how unfair she was being with Stacy.

- I think you should leave - John spoke after minutes of silence.

The former-Marine watched his mother walking away. What he did was wrong, but Carol's behavior was too much to deal with. Why didn't she open her eyes? Why did she insist on putting the blame on his girlfriend?

The blonde in question approached him. She had listened to the exchange of words. She didn't desire to listen to the conversation; however, it was impossible not to listen to the two fighting. They were all inside a boat.

- John, she is your mother. - Stacy placed her hand on his shoulder. - You shouldn't get mad at her. She wants the best for you and for her I'm not the best. We both know she can't stand me and she never will. Just give her a break.

- Aren't you mad at your parents too? - He didn't feel anymore her touch on his skin. As soon as he pronounced the words, John regretted them. Stacy's situation with her parents was different, completely different. Even he should hate those two for what they did. - I'm sorry.

- I have a few things to take care. - The blonde stepped away from him. Her feet guided her to the exit. Standing at the entrance, she glanced at him over her shoulder. - I'm not sure when I'll be back.

Without another word, a hurt Stacy walked away. The morning hadn't been free of worries, but she couldn't avoid anymore her soon-to-be former boss. She couldn't avoid the man once again.

Now that she was in a serious relationship, stripping wasn't an option anymore. She would rather stay unemployed than working with fear of being found by someone who knew John and was aware she was his girlfriend. The memory of the embarrassment she felt when the blue-eyed man found the truth lived inside her and her last wish was to go through the same again.

He was different, Stacy was different. If Carol could just see it…

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The cell phone didn't stop ringing, but Amy didn't find the strength to answer it. It was a situation she didn't know how to handle. Jay was the last person on Earth with whom she wished to speak after the latest events.

He was too good to be truth. She should have seen it before going after him. Why did she go after him? Was she that needed? How could she have been so blind? Distracted with her thoughts, Amy didn't feel Trish walking into the living room. The red-haired woman only noticed the presence of the other when she spoke.

- Who's calling?

- No one - Amy answered and quickly hid her cell phone. Trish already had a lot to worry about. She would deal with a shattered relationship by herself. With a sweet smile etched across her face, she faced Trish. - Shouldn't you be resting?

The school-teacher took a seat at Amy's side on the couch. Every time she shut her eyelids to try to get some hours of sleep, she was invaded by troubled thoughts. Her sleep was full of nightmares. She always ended up losing her children.

- You don't seem okay, Amy. - Trish could be lost in her own problems, but she easily saw that her long-time friend was looking paler than she did. Amy was having a rough time and she didn't know the reason of it. - What is wrong?

- Nothing. It's everything fine. - Amy forced a smile to appear on her face. Everything was wrong! Jay wasn't the man she thought he was and he cheated on his wife with her. She could barely sleep and eat because of a broken heart. - Weren't you sleeping?

- I want to go to the hospital sooner today. I was wondering if you could take me.

It was a request Amy couldn't deny. She and Stacy were making shifts to be with Trish - to take care of the mother of two - and to take her to the hospital whenever she wished to see her children and have news of their condition. Every day Trish asked to be taken to the hospital sooner than the previous day.

The pain Trish was experiencing has never been experienced by her or Stacy. They didn't know the pain of seeing the life of their own child slipping from their own fingers and all they could do was to watch. Or Amy thought so - clearly, she wasn't aware of the baby Stacy lost years ago; it was an unborn child, but the baby grew inside the blonde's womb for months and every day Stacy learned to love the child more than she did the previous day.

The annoying engine started ringing again. Amy didn't look at the screen because she knew who was calling her - it could only be him. These calls had to come to an end and it would only happen when she spoke with Jay.

- I'm going to turn on the car. I'll be waiting for you outside.

Walking hurriedly to the outside, Amy decided it was the moment to answer the phone to tell Jay to leave her alone. He was a lying bastard and she didn't want anything to do with him.

Trish rose up from the couch, but before she could reach the main door the phone started ringing. Changing her rote, the blonde sauntered to the phone. After the sixth ring, the phone was finally answered and Trish quickly regretted it.

_- Can we talk Trish?_ - She was caught off guard by the voice from the other side of the line. Perhaps she was feeling too surprised with this call. After everything that went through the last weeks, she should be expecting a call from Randy Orton.

The young mother stood in silence. She didn't know what to answer. Did she want to speak with Randy? Should she speak with Randy after all that happened? Maybe it was better for him and for her if she just turned off the phone.

- This isn't a good moment. I was about to leave to the hospital - Trish answered rudely. He had no right to call her.

_- Did something happen? -_ Hi voice revealed genuine concern. Randy had only seen Benjamin a few times before the incident and back then they didn't speak with the child. Nonetheless, the tall man felt worried with Ben's fate. At the end of the day the kid was his.

As far as she knew nothing happened - in the future maybe, but she refused to think about the dark time ahead. Every day she would visit her children; she would go to the hospital until someone convinced her it was better to go home and to rest for a few hours.

- About what do you want to speak? - Trish fought the urge not to hang up the cell phone on his face and to listen to his words.

- I want to apologize. - Randy sighed. The call lasted longer than he expected. After what happened during his marriage, he thought Trish would hang up on him as soon as she realized with whom she was talking to. - I apologize for what happened. If I only knew Michelle was going to show up…

Michelle had a share of blame for what happened. The woman asked for an explanation, but she had no desire to listen to it. Before any of them could say a word, the blonde started yelling as a lunatic and before they knew people appeared and listened to them.

- I have to go. - Her heart couldn't stand to remember the unfortunate day anymore. It was a day she wanted to erase from her mind.

Hanging up the call, Trish returned to her previous task. She wanted to see Ben and her baby daughter. It was so hard to stay away from them.

- Amy? - Trish asked when reached Amy's side. Closer of the fallen body was the cell phone her friend had hidden when she walked into the living room.

A man walked to them and with his help Trish brought the red-haired woman inside the house. He placed her on the couch and pleaded Trish to pick up a glass of water with sugar.

The minutes passed until the moment Amy regained conscience. Slowly opening her eyelids, Amy welcomed the world. One moment she was walking to the car and talking with Jay. The next moment everything turned dark.

Surprised and confused, the young woman saw Trish and Matt Hardy staring at her. What had just happened? Why did everyone look so concern?


End file.
